Skylanders Academy Season 4 Part 1
by SpyroFanForever
Summary: This story leads off at the end of season three of Skylanders Academy season three. If you have not watched the show, then I would suggest you do so. I do not own Skylanders Academy or Activision. If you enjoy adventure, friendship, and several fighting scenes, read on! Every Thirty Chapters I will make a separate story that continues.
1. Spyro's Adventure

This is placed after the events of season 3 of skylanders academy with spyro and eon flying into the sunset and Kaossondra as the new mentor and head master. all rights to the show go to activision and bizzard studios

 _Above the Academy_

Spyro looked at Eon "Ok, let's go meet my family. Really hope they're not psycos."

Eon smiled. "Ok Spyro, let's go."

 _Inside the Academy, one week later_

As Stealth Elf came into Eon's Kaossandra's study, she saw Eruptor and her friends who had just finished training cateds for the next gen of Skylanders. "Hey Eruptor, Jet-Vac and Pop." She said hopefully.

The trio looked up.

Stealth Elf saw the answer to the question before she asked them. "Any sign from Spyro about where he went?"

The three others stared down and shook their heads. Stealth Elf was disappointed

Stealth Elf threw her arms up in defeat "Where could he have gone? I mean, I know he blames himself for Master Eon's death but this is ridiculous."

Just then Kaossandra came in and asked "Any sign of Spyro?"

All of them look depressed as they replied in a single depressed voice, "No"

Kaossandra wore the same disappointed expression as the rest. "Man, I thought he would be back by now." She said dejectedly.

Then without warning there was a flash of light in the middle of the room. After a few blinks of the eyes they looked back Spyro's floating head. It was flying around(like the kind Master Eon uses to call the Skylanders together)

All of them spoke in unison "Spyro?".

Spyro's tone was the same as always "Hey guys. Hey Kaossandra. How are you all doing?".

Eruptor was the first to get up and speak "Hey. Where are you? And why did you say "Skylanders Forever" over the stadium?".

Spyro gave a smirk "Sorry, I wanted to give you a **heads-** up. Eh?".

Jet-Vac got up and broke the silence.

Jet-Vac was confused. "So, you went off to your room and just decided to leave? Are you nuts?"

Spyro's smirk disappeared. "No, I don't even like nuts. I was visited by Eon and..."

He didn't get a chance to finish because of everyone shouting and saying...

"EON IS ALIVE, BUT WE THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!"

Spyro took his hands out of his ears. "He's here but not really alive either. He was just blasted into another phase of existence. He's now taking me to find my family."

Jet-Vac's face turned from surprise to calm. "Oh, so that is why you left. I understand, we all do. Isn't that right?"

Stealth Elf nodded her head and walked close to Spyro "Of course we do. You were without your family your entire life. You can go see your family and try to bring them home. I'd really love to meet your parents and relatives.".

Spyro smiled. "Yep. I'll do my best."

Pop-Fizz then spoke up, his confused expression was easy to see. "Why didn't you make contact with us before now? Everybody has been worried sick."

Spyro gave them an answer with a tone of tiredness "Me and Eon were flying almost non-stop for ages, only stopping for sleep and meals.".

Kaossandra then asked a question that was on everyone's mind. "How long until we make contact again?"

Spyro was silent for a moment before saying something. "I honestly don't know. A few days at the most. Also make a swift contact with Malefor telling him that I am bringing my family home."

Stealth Elf gave a look of realization "Yeah, he may not like it. Although I'm sure that Cynder will get along fine with this, contrary to her father."

Spyro then had a thought that struck him like a bullet. "Yeah. Hey, here is a question. Who was Cynder's mother?"

Kaossandra frowned at the question. "I honestly don't know, only King Pen or Master Eon would know such a thing. All I know was that Malefor was on the good side until Cynders mother died."

Spyro gave a suspicious look at her as if he knew something but didn't engage. "Huh, I'll ask him. "Ok, we'll see you soon."

And with a final blast of light, Spyro disappeared from the room. The rest of the skylanders were all silent.

Eruptor broke the silence "So, now we know where Spyro went."

Pop said "I can't wait until he calls back." with renewed hope.

 _Somewhere in the distant Skylands_

Eon looked on as Spyro opened his eyes. "Spyro, are you done sending your message?" He asked the dragon.

Spyro gave an exasperated look but managed a smile. "Yes Eon, I'm ready to keep going. But first, isn't it lunchtime?" He asked.

Eon, with a smirk on his face said "Yes, the specialty is, BEARD SOUP!" with a giggle under his breath.

Spyro's face went blank with disbelief. "Really Eon? You think I'm going to fall, for that trick... again?"

Eon turned off his smug expression "No, but lets just eat some summoned pizza."

Spyro had a nagging thought at the back of his mind that Eon would betray him and seal him away too. Nah, Spyro thought back, that's just your dark side talking. But he couldn't help but wonder.

 **Thanks for reading my First chapter in Skylanders academy season four.**


	2. The Realm of the Dragons

This is taking event after season three of skylanders

 _Currently, Spyro and Eon are flying to the Realm of Dragons to find Spyro's parents_

"So Spyro, we are almost there. Hopefully there are healers there." Eon said referring to his wounds.

Spyro had sustained many injuries since his last contact with the Skylanders. First, it was a hit to the side when they faced off a gremlin army. Then, it was the blow on the head when he faced off muscle drows. And finally, he was limping from a sprained leg from a unexpected fight with Fisticuffs, and let him say, his wood made body was **not** flammable. It took every ounce of strength he had to keep going. Master Eons healing abilities could only do so much in his corporeal state. He was about to set down for the night when Spyro clutched his head and writhed.

"Spyro? What's wrong?" Eon trembled as he said these words since Spyro had became unnervingly unstable in the past few days.

Spyro's voice muffled with another, someone familiar but he just couldn't place it.

"Eon, why did you kill my parents?" He said in a tone that was not his but someone else's.

"What? I didn't kill them. They are alive. That is why I am taking you there in the first place." He stuttered at what he had just seen.

Spyro stopped writhing and clutching his head and calmed down.

"Yes Eon, I'm fine. I should get some rest." he said with his tone back to normal. But that did nothing to dampen the horror of what was witnessed.

"But..." He started trying to comfort the young dragon he had parented.

"Good night Eon." Spyro said in a harsh tone that made Eon jump back a little.

But everything wasn't right. Ever since Dark Spyro was defeated and Master Eon seemingly got vaporized, Spyro had had binding headaches and nightmares when he saw Dark Spyro do horrible things to his friends and he couldn't control it. Even one night, unbeknownst to Eon, Spyro had turned dark for a moment but changed back.

He drifted into a dream.

* * *

 ** _As Spyro drifted into a dreamless sleep. It looked as if he was seeing through someone else's eyes. Which he soon found out, he was._**

I was in another body in a cave with two entrances one in the front that was obviously the main gate. I was guarding the egg that was behind me. I looked down and realized that I was in the body of Malefor. But he looked different. His size was the same but his color scheme was like mine. Purple scales and orange horns. I was next to another dragon that looked like Cynder but had a darker breastplate and silver horns that shone.

With a mix of incomprehension, panic, and worriedness, I realized that this was Cynder's mother.

And with a terrifying crumble the walls shook.

Cynders mother said in a hurried tone "Quick Malefor, you must leave before they consume the light of the last purple dragon still alive. And take good care of Cynder.".

I watched helplessly as I flew away with Cynder's egg in my claws as I saw my worst nightmare.

My kind, all pitch black, fought against Cynder's mother, Eon, and Kaossandra. As I flew away I saw the army attack the mother as she used the last of her strength to summon a rift in the sky. Then Eon, with tears in his eyes, let out a yell an forced the army onto the rift and closed it shut. I saw a quick glance of Cynders mother as she slowly died from her wounds. Her last words were "Let my Cynder be a Skylander.". Unfortunately Malefor didn't hear this.

As I saw the years pass Malefor grew darker and darker until it overtook him.

I fell away, I finally understood. Then Malefor turned towards me and yelled in Eon's voice.

"WAKE UP"

* * *

 ** _Normal POV_**

Eon stood over Spyro as he began to stir.

"Come on Spyro wake up." Eon said encouragingly. Spyro had been asleep way beyond normal. Eon was getting worried.

"(yawn) Hey Eon, just a sec." His voice dry and dreary since he had just woken up.

He struggled to stand because his mind kept replaying what he saw

"So Eon, how much longer until we're there?" He said with a tone in his voice that implicated it better be soon.

Eon, with a small smirk on his face said "In fact, we are already here.".

Spyro had a look of complete disbelief on his face. But one look at Master Eon's face said it was true."You're joking right?" He asked surprised.

His smirk then disappeared. "No, I cleverly enchanted this island so it took us there over night. I would have gone straight in but there is a special door to open that's activated by a riddle. Maybe you can solve it." He said with a tiny bit of hope.

Spyro was so happy he raced straight to the door. But once he read the riddle, he frowned.

"What are you most scared of?" He knew this answer, but it would need to force him to reveal his secret.

But his parents was on the other side, he would do whatever it took.

With a voice of fear and regret, he said "I am afraid….of the Darkness within me.".

"You have answered truthfully, you may continue." It said.

Despite his wounds, he surged forward. And he saw them.

Two dragons, older than he was, one female, one male. He felt as if he moved closer, he would spontaneously combust.

Spyro faced them. He asked "Do..Do I know you?" with a combination of amazement, awe, and a sense of pride.

The male one on the right said in a calm voice "No, but we know you Spyro" his voice cracking with despair and regret.

The right one, the female, said in a lighter voice "We are your parents." Though her voice was lighter it now quivered and almost felt far away as her voice dropped under the apparent weight of the words she uttered with a forceful effort. she continued," And we are so happy to see you". They walked forward in unison, their eyes never leaving the small brave wounded dragon before them, then without warning they wrapped their wings tightly around Spyro's back. And together, as a complete family again, they walked into the Realm of the Dragons.

 **Thank you all for reading. See you soon with episode three.**


	3. Rehabilitation

This takes after the events of season three of skylanders

* * *

As the three dragons walked down the passage way, Spyro was feeling amazing. He had almost single handedly fought his way to his parents. And he made a promise to himself that they wouldn't get separated again.

Then, he immediately stopped dead in his tracks as he realized the corridor dropped about 100 feet down to the dragon realm. He saw what he had been waiting to see his entire life, hundreds of dragons that looked like him. Some blue, some green. some brown, and some purple. And what intreaged him the most was that he saw a lot of dragons that didn't breath fire like him. Some grew plants with their minds, some created mountians, and some even moved water to extinguish fires.

His mother saw the look of amazment on his face as he looked on taking everything in. "Our kind doesn't only breath fire, different kinds within us posses the power of the other elements. And, unlike what you were told, there are **ten** elements of the skylands." she said lightly"

Spyro was amazed. "What **are** the ten elements then?" He asked his father. He smiled. "There is Fire," gesturing to Spyro himself "Water" showing him some of the water dragons. "Earth" he said gesturing to Spyro's mother as she created a earthen bridge to carry Spyro down since he couldn't fly because of his wounds. He ran down the list showing his son every single one of the elements. "..and of course,"he was saying "there is undead elementers. We have a vast association for each element".

Spyro took it all in. "Hey, you haven't showed me the last two elements you said there were. What **are** those ones?" he asked his father. His father replied "There are the two most important elements in all of the skylands. The Darkness". Spyro shivered at those words. "..and there is a form few have learned to master. The Legendary Form" he said in a calm, mysterious voice. "This form, said to be created from the Core of Light itself, your powers will increase ten-fold. You will become pure light energy."

Spyro had so many questions for his parents that had to wait because his wounds were becoming worse and had to lie down. He decided to send a message while he was resting.

* * *

 _Back at the Academy_

Stealth Elf was eagerly waiting for Spyro to show up. He had promised to send a message to her and the others. She saw the others walk in with grins on their faces. "Hey Elfy, has Spyro contacted us yet?" Eruptor asked her.

She was about to shake her head, but just then, a blinding flash appeared in the middle of the room. Spyro was back.

Spyro smirked. "Hey Elf, Eruptor, Pop, and of course, JV". Jet-Vac sighed. "How long are you going to call me that?".

"As soon as you call me 'Spyro, the Best Skylander Ever.'." Spyro replied as he muffled a laugh. Jet-Vac sighed again. "Yep, I'll just stick with JV".

Stealth Elf spoke up. "So, have you found your parents yet?" she asked. Spyro grinned "Thought you would never ask.". He disappeared for a moment and reappeared with two new dragons by his side.

Spyro was so happy he could barely contain himself. "Skylanders, my parents. Mom and Dad, the Skylanders. These are my friends." He said. His parents took a quick look at the skylanders and grinned.

His mom spoke. "So you are a Skylander, Spyro?". Spyro was nervous of what his mom would say. "Yes?" he said nervously. His mother smiled "I knew you would become a skylander one day. I'm so proud of you". Spyro had a grin so big it looked like it was from ear to ear.

Eruptor was amazed by this sight. "I would say something but my mind is literally blown sky high." Spyro was about to reply when there came a faint noise in the backround. It got louder and louder until they could all hear several other dragons shouting. "The Doors are closing!" one said. What is going on?" asked another.

Spyro's image began to flicker along with his parents. "What is going on? Asked Stealth Elf. Spyro struggled to speak. I..don't….know!" he uttered one final message. "I..won't be...able to...commune with..you for...a long...time...Bye." and with a flash Spyro and his parents disappeared.

Stealth Elf was afraid. "I hope he's okay." she said with a tone of fear.

* * *

 _Back in the Realm of the Dragons_

Spyro woke with a thud. His wounds were gone and he felt as healthy as ever. He ran out into the street where the others were flying around. He found his parents in the middle of the chaos. "What is going on?" He asked them. His mother and father shared scared looks. "I don't know!" said his father. They all flew to the doors and Spyro saw something that made him feel worse than ever. A sight that somewhere in Spyro's mind made his Dark Side whisper "I knew it.". He saw Eon at the doors with his hands up, magic flowing from them.

Eon was closing the doors.

Spyro's face was struck with horror. "Eon, what are you doing?!" he shouted. Eon didn't even look at him. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to keep these doors open!" he shouted back.

Spyro was confused "But it looks like you're closing the doors!" he shouted back.

And just as Eon was about to reply a dimensional rift appeared. And Eon's brother stepped out. It was Strykore.

Eon was now just as shocked and confused as Spyro was. "But we locked you away again!" he shouted at his brother.

Strykore grimaced and smirked. "Well, I was able to return again due to the light I stole from him" he said gesturing to Spyro. "and he is still evil. aren't you, **Dark** Spyro?"he said. And as he said those words Spyro clutched his head and writhed. And as his parents backed away Spyro's scales became darker and darker until he was pure black. Strykore laughed at his brother desperately trying to keep the doors open. But when Spyro looked back and saw his parents's faces full of fear and sadness, his rage dissipated. Strykore didn't notice this and said "Do it Spyro, get rid of the man who sealed away your kind.". Spyro took in a deep breath and shot a large flame. But not at Eon, at Strykore himself.

Strykore was so surprised that he barely had time to put up a shield before Spyro's flame blasted it to dust. Spyro landed and said "It is not Eon's fault, it is yours. You were the one who turned them evil. You were the one who made me grow up without my family. And it was YOU who made me evil and attack my friends. And you think after all that, I'm going to HELP you?".

Strykore's face dawned with realization and fear, if only for a moment, before it turned back to anger and rage. And with a final stroke before disappearing, he blasted Eon and sent him flying backwards.

The doors shut with a large "BANG!". Spyro turned back to normal purple as Eon began to stir. Eon was awaking. "Spyro?" he said weakly, "How did you control your dark side?". Spyro shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know" He said.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, episode 4 will be out soon.**


	4. The Dragon Masters

This takes place after season three of skylanders

* * *

 _The Realm of the Dragons had just been closed off. Spyro and his family are recovering from a skirmish with Strykore._

Spyro and his family were in doubt. Spyro had been able to control his dark side.

"I just don't know." he was saying, "I just don't". A crowd of dragons came to behold the closed doors.

Then came a call from behind. "I may know how." A grave voice said. The others made way for a dragon that was almost pure black. His mother explained who this mystery dragon was. The dragon looked like a dark dragon, but he was not angry. He wore a hood over his horns. He was as tall and big as Spyro. "This is a Dragon Master, one of the ten that are in our world." his mom explained. "He was the one who learned to control the darkness and restored all the dragons to their original form with the help of the Legendary Master."

Spyro asked the Master "What do you mean how you may know?". The master responded with a voice of stone. Hard, and unforgiving. "You are a fire-breather, are you not?".

Spyro was confused. "Why, yes, I am one." he said showing his fire breath. The Dragon Master was not surprised. He just said, "Any dragon that has been with us for a long time has to have known that dark dragons cannot breathe fire.".

Spyro felt a little insuted by this since he had not learned of his ancestors not too long ago. But he didn't go on about it. "How do you mean?". The dark dragon spoke in a tone that was low and slow. "I mean to say, is that if any dragon can be able to master more than one element, is the one who can master all of them.".

Spyro was surprised. "But, what about Malefor? He can use lightning and fire." he questioned.

The Master let out a huge sigh. "You see, long ago, before the Skylanders and even Eon walked the Skylands, There was a spirit that roamed the world keeping peace.". As he was about to continue he became aware of the other dragons staring at him and he decided to move the conversation somewhere more private.

So he motioned for him, Spyro and the other Dragon Masters, who had just arrived at the scene, to come to the Master Den in the farthest part of the realm. But Spyro refused to go without his mother and father being there with him. And the Dark Master reluctantly agreed after pressure from the other Masters. As he flew there he talked with the other Masters. The Master of Fire became fast friends with Spyro, He was cocky and quick thinker and had fire red scales. The Earth Master was a more silent one, like he was a mountain. He looked like he could stop a freight train with his front leg and had brown scales. The Wind Master was a fast one. Always zipping around the group with his white scales. The Water Master was a bit reluctant to meet Spyro since he had a bad experience with fire in the past. "Long details, Ask me later." he said. He was a blue dragon, but he came around eventually. The Tech Master was always fiddling around with something in his hands. Was that an engine? He had half of his wings covered in metal and had green scales. Spyro tried to make a conversation. The conversation went something like this:

Spyro: Hey Techno, can I call you that?

Tech: I guess.

Spyro: Okay, so do you know where were we're going?

Tech: I guess so. So can you give me some time here?

Spyro: Okay.

He eventually made friends with him. The Master of Life was more energetic than the Wind Master. He was an equal size dragon and had orange scales. It took a lot of energy to catch up with him but as he touched him to shake his hand he felt as if he had about twenty cups of caffeine. And he raced off to meet the Magic and Undead Masters. The Magic was purple and got along great with Spyro. Although the Undead, who was a dark violet color, was a little hard to make friends with. But with Spyro being Spyro he was able to make friends. And just behind the Dark master was the Legendary Master. Spyro was nervous as he approached him with him being navy blue with orang horns., but as soon as he saw Spyro, he grinned. And soon enough, they were chatting like old friends. All in all, they were all much friendlier than the Dark Master. And when they all got to the Master Den, they all sat at a magnificent table with seats fit for dragons.

And with a loud fireball to light up the room, the meeting of the Masters began.

Spyro was the first to speak. "So, this spirit you were talking about, who was he?". This caused the Fire Master to speak up. "You already **told** him? But we aren't supposed to tell them this until he is sixteen!". The Legendary Master spoke back. You saw what happened at the gate. We have to act before the Skylands are destroyed." he said firmly. All the Masters agreed. And the Legendary one ignited a crystal in the middle of the table. And a dragon that Spyro somehow knew appeared. Spyro said with surprise on his face, "Ignitus". Ignitus smiled. "Yes Spyro, I am the Chronicler. Here is the story of the chosen one." And so the tale began.

* * *

 _The Tale of the Chosen One._

Long ago, there was a time before Eon. A lone spirit used the elements to create life itself. But the spirit was very vulnerable to attacks. It decided that it needed to make a land where life could live.

The spirit called this, the Skylands. At the time before the Great War, the spirit wanted to make sure no evil got ahold of its tremendous power. So it created a race of dragons that could house the power of the spirit. The kind that Spyro was.

The Skylands was a great big landmass. And the spirit shared the ten elements with the dragons. Then, as Eon grew, the spirit's host died.

Everyone thought it was gone forever. But then, after a small time, Malefor was born and possessed the spirit of the Chosen One.

Then, on the brim of the Great War, The spirit took over Malefor and used the power of the ten elements to split the Skylands apart.

And after Malefor had turned evil, the spirit abandoned his body so that Malefor could no longer use the power of the Chosen One to control the Skylands.

The spirit hid away for a thousand years before being brought back to life by Spyro's birth.

* * *

"… And that has been how it has been. In order to defeat Strykore, you must master all the elements to break out of here and end this war, once and for all" finished Ignitus and he disappeared into the crystal.

The Legendary Master was the first to speak. "So, we must all do as the Chronicler says and teach Spyro the ways of the elements. This meeting is adjourned.".

Spyro reflected on how he had to master all the elements to determine the fate of the entire Skylands as he walked out with his parents and Masters.

"This," Spyro said, "is going to be so much fun."

* * *

 **Hey guys, Thanks for reading. Update soon!**


	5. Fire: The Eternal Flame

This takes place after season three of skylanders

* * *

Spyro did not expect to face a flame door. Today was supposed to be him mastering Fire.

This is how it started.

* * *

 _Earlier that Day_

Spyro woke up with a bang, literally.

He was enjoying the loveliness of a dreamless sleep. Ever since he had harnessed his Dark Side in the Battle of the Doors, Dark Spyro had seemingly made peace with his Light Side.

Spyro's dad, who had a crooked sense of humor, thought it was funny to drum a gong right in Spyro's room.

And with a big "BANG", Spyro woke so fast he accidentally shot fire at the ceiling.

Fortunatley, the walls and ceiling were made of stone as to not catch fire.

As soon as he had woken up and had an argument with his dad, he went down for a breakfast.

His mother was already there. She was eating pancakes and bacon. Spyro smiled, her light voice reminded him of Cynder. Then he got homesick for his friends who were waiting for him to return.

He realized that what he was doing was going to get him back, and nothing could stop him. He was ready for his day with the Fire Master. After the meeting of Masters yesterday, they had decided that since the Fire Master had gotten along well with Spyro, that he should be the one to train him first.

After a quick breakfast and a goodbye to both his parents, he left for the Fire Temple.

When he got there, the Fire Master was waiting for him. "Hello Master." Spyro said bowing respectfully. The Master smiled, "Actually, you can lose the 'Master' thing. Call me Flare.".

Spyro felt a sigh of relief. He was getting along fine with this one. "So," Flare said. "Show me what you know already based on your experience with Eon."

So Spyro showed him the only three attacks he knew. His standard flame shot, which an arrow shaped flame shot from his mouth.

He than showed his continuous stream of fire that he had developed.

And showed the one he was most proud of. His Flame Tornado. This was when a tornado shaped flame came from his mouth. Flare smiled at this and was very impressed by his progress.

"That Flame Tornado, was a technique that was in the advanced class of fire." he said. Spyro smiled, "So, how do I get better flame attacks?" he asked respectfully. Flare was prepared for this, as he had not in many moons had a student that was so eager to learn the art of fire. "We first must travel to the sacred place of fire. The Fire Temple." he said dramatically.

Spyro was super exited to go. "When do we leave?" Flare smirked "Now."

And the two made the way into the original fire temple's range.

Spyro's smile disappeared as he stood in front of two big doors, the entire thing was pure flame. Spyro noticed a inscription on the stone that produced a riddle.

 _"The species of fire control the flare,_ _the first thing you see is the key to the heat, the horrors within will soon be there, and these enemies you must beat."_ it said. Spyro frowned trying to decipher the riddle.

Flare saw this and gave him a hint that he didn't realize until later. "To get through the flames, you must breathe in the flames." he said encouragingly. Spyro took a deep breath out and inhaled the flame as he jumped through the fire. His insides filled with flames that surprisingly didn't burn.

He saw a glass pedestal that beheld a flame. Spyro knew that this was the Eternal Flame.

Spyro reached out to touch it before a group of goblins came in and smashed the pedestal to the floor, and the Eternal Flame died out.

Spyro was so surprised and focused on the flame going out that he didn't even realized that the goblins had tied a rope around his snout keeping him from producing a flame ball.

The goblins laughed as Spyro tugged at it desperately trying to rip the rope. And as the goblins closed in, Spyro felt as if he was in the flame doors again, his sinuses filling with flame. And he thrust out his front leg with his paw facing toward the gremlins and goblins as his light and dark sides spoke in unison. " _Flame On!_ ". His hand shot a huge column of flame over the soildiers incinerating them all.

A small orb appeared, no bigger than a marble or a golf ball. it had a reddish tint to it. As he beheld it, he found out the answer to the riddle. And at first he was mad at Flare for not just telling him the answer, but as he thought about it, he felt kind of relieved at the fact that Flare hade done what he had done.

As he exited the temple, newfound strength filled his wings and body.

He and Flare learned all the attacks of the Fire element. Such as the Flaming Saw, when he curled into a ball and lit his mohawk on fire and spun around.

And also the Fire Fists, which are exactly what you think they are.

There was also Superflame, when the fire arrows are huge.

And finally, the Ring of Fire, when he creates a wall of fire and it expands out and hits anything in a 20 meter radius.

Then when they left the fire temple, Spyro asked Flare an important question.

He asked Flare what they were going to do now that the Eternal Flame was out. Flare simply replied "What do you mean, the Flame is still alive." And Spyro knew exactly what he meant as he settled down for his rest for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading. Updates Sooner Than You Think!**


	6. Earth: The Power of Land

This is after season three of skylanders.

* * *

Spyro had not enjoyed his rest. Ever since he had been told that he had to master the elements in time to save the skylands frm the clutches of Eon's evil brother, Strykore.

Spyro had terrifying visions of the future that he was afraid of. There was the Academy in flames, The Skylanders locked in a cage, and worst of all, he saw his dark form and himself fight but he looked different.

Instead of purple scales and orange horns, Spyro had navy blue scales that reflected off his golden horns.

And as he heard the laugh of Strykore in the backround, the two Spyros glowed and shot fire, glowing in a sphere of energy.

Spyro had of course kept these to himself as he didn't want to go crazy trying to figure out what they mean. As he had recently mastered Fire he was now going to master the Earth element.

As he awoke he realized gratefully that his dad didn't ring a gong, a trick he had pulled on him yesterday.

He got out and found out that his mother was using her earthen abilities to create amazing dishes for breakfast. She had given Spyro some tips as how to master Earth.

Spyro headed to the Earthen Dome, where he didn't see the Earth Master. He wondered if he had been late, but he doubted it.

Then almost as if there was an intruder there came a shudder, but this was right in front of him. As he watched, the spire that had just appeared in front of him opened, and out stepped the Earth Master.

Spyro was so amazed at what he saw that he was speechless. The Master was as big as Spyro and had a skin of brown and had scales that looked like earthen plates.

The Master gave a comment with a voice as hard and firm as stone was. "You're a young pupil, you can call me Rocky. May I see that marble that you have?". Spyro broke out of his shock and amazement and replied "Yes, but how did you know about the orb? I thought I was the only one who knew about it.".

Rocky grinned "Most things are best kept a secret.". He examined the orb and gasped with fascination. "This," he said handing it back to Spyro, "is the very orb that can transform into the sword that contains the power of the elements. It was the very one that created the break in the Skylands.".

Spyro gasped and almost dropped it but caught himself. He willed it to disappear until later which he figured out the hard way he could do.

Spyro turned back to Rocky and asked when he would start learning. Rocky replied with a encouraging smile, "Now.".

Spyro was training hard, his first practice in moving earth almost went well, unfortunately instead of moving it the rock deformed but it was progress. Spyro thought that it was easy for him because of his mother who had been an earth dragon. But he soon realized that since he was the chosen one , all the elements came easy since he had technichaly mastered all of them before.

Then, the Master told him something that could help him gain communication outside the realm. An Earth message. He decided to send one home.

Of course, they did a test so they wouldn't accidentally punch the person he was trying to send a message to. Unfortunately he was in the Realm of the Dragons for so long that the only other dragon that he could picture other than Malefor in the Skylands were Flashwing and Cynder. Flashwing was still too stuck-up so he had to communicate with Cynder.

* * *

 _In the Skylanders Academy's Front Lawn_

Cynder walked along with Flashwing and saw several sights that were normal. Cadets training and playing sheep-ball, and Hugo running from sheep, a typical Friday. And Flashwing had been injured because of an incident on the training track. Flashwing had been improving in not being so stuck-up.

They had actually called in other skylanders to help with the fight against evil. Several of them were Slam-Bam, Sonic Boom, Sunburn, Drobot, Gill Grunt, and Whirlwind. Sonic Boom was a eagle dragon hybrid as well as Sunburn being one. Sonic Boom released deafining sound waves, and Sunburn was a fire element.

Gill Grunt was a water elementer, he got along with Slam-Bam and Whirlwind. And Drobot was a tech element and got along with Sprocket.

Cynder then saw a stone pillar shoot out of the ground and formed an inscription.

The inscription formed a message. _Cynder? Are you there?_

Her heart stopped, how did the message know her name was Cynder? How did it know she would be here? And who was sending this message?

She decided to reply by writing her response in the stone. She asked "How do you know my name, and who are you?".

Her questions were met by the most shocking of ways. _Why, I am Spyro, why wouldn't I know your name?_

She was amazed at what she saw. Spyro had been somehow disabled from communicating via head appearation. Why had that happened?

She asked him "Why were you cut off from us?". Spyro returned the message. _It is Strykore, he's back and stronger than ever, but judging by his weakened expression, he traded is invulnerability in that rift for more power._ Cynder was frightened and was instantly glad that there were so many Skylanders at the Academy.

She was scared out of her mind. Just then the edges of the pillar began to crumble but nobody noticed it. Spyro seemed to notice and realized that he had to tell her what he had to. _Cynder, in the Relics Room there is a scroll that can teach you to use your dad's ability to access different realms. Unfortunately the scroll can not allow you to make an opening, but can help you communicate. And when the time is right, you need to get to he other side of the closed doors that was keeping me from communicating. I will tell you this, you have the power of the last chosen one inside of you, but that will have to wait. Bye Cynder, see you soon._

And with that the pillar crumbled to dust.

Cynder was confused but took this event with great concern. "So it is determined," she said to herself, "Strykore is back, but he can be defeated forever now. I must tell the others." and she hurried away with Flashwing by her side.

She told the Skylanders and they all went silent. Sonic Boom was the first to speak. "This war" she said, "just got started.".

And nobody disagreed.

* * *

 _Back in the Earthen Dome_

Rocky was frowning upon Spyro as he awoke.

"Come on, that was way over ten minutes like you requested." he said with his frown disappearing and a smirk on his face.

Spyro muffled a laugh. "Yeah, next time I'll stick with the time limit." he said mischeviously.

The rest of the day was spent learning attacks such as Earth Arms, when the earth imitated Spyro's hand movements.

Iron Tail, when he used is tail to send a wave of Earth to their enemy's ways.

And finally, he learned the Iron Fist, When his hand got encased in iron and his punch in melee combat was stronger.

And when he was going to sleep, he used his earth arms to switch off the lights.

* * *

 **Hey, thanks for reading, go to follows to get and update every time I post a chapter, see ya!**


	7. Wind: The Power of Air

This takes place after season three of skylanders

* * *

 _At the Skylanders Academy_

Cynder had just brought news of what had just happened to the Skylanders, and the revelation that Strykore was actually back made the entire room linger with shock.

Sonic Boom, a griffin, was amazed at what she heard. "But wait a minute, how did Spyro contact you with earth messages when he is a fire element skylander?".

This revelation razed the room of all certianity. All eyes turned to the one in charge, the only one who had been around during the last time Spyro's kind was around, Kaossandra.

It took a moment for Kaossandra to realize that they were expecting her to answer it. Kaossandra sighed and spoke. "Back in the great war Strykore had learned about how one of the dragons was resistant to his powers and could remain in control even if they had their light taken. But it was not the dragon kind he was after, it was the Chosen One's spirit. A mystical creature that possessed the knowledge to contain the power of the elements. And, I think Spyro is the one." The entire room was silent.

"So you mean to say," Jet-Vac said, "that after all this time, Spyro can control all the elements?".

"Yes." Kaossandra said.

Stealth Elf spoke up from the back "And about the part when he can control his dark side, he did stop Kaossandra from turning evil and attacking me.".

Sunburn spoke. "No offense to Spyro or anything, but I think that was because that he wanted to turn **you** evil."

"He did stop from getting rid of me at the Skylands 500." Stealth Elf said ready to protect her friend.

"And there was something else that he said too." said Cynder making everyone jump. She had a habit of staying silent and blending in to the backround.

"He said" Cynder said continuing, "that there was a scroll in the Relics Room that could help communicate with Spyro easier.".

Eruptor let out a joyous woop. "Alright, lets go find that scroll!" he shouted.

"But Spyro doesn't know what it looks like." Cynder replied sadly.

"Oh, well that sucks for us." said Slam-Bam.

* * *

 _Back at the Realm of Dragons_

Spyro awoke. He was exited for today's teaching . He was going to meet the Wind Master. And if he used the wind, he was told, he could possibly move at almost supersonic speeds.

He was about to wake up when he was meeted by a vision his mind wanted to pull. He decided to send an earth message later when his training was finished with the Wind Element.

He had a breakfast at the Flame Café, where fire dragons went for breakfast. You had to be a fire dragon to enter, otherwise there was no way to get by the flame doors.

He had a steamed pancake special. And then he tried to move the steam that moved off it. He was able to move it horizontally for about a foot until it wore off. When he got his dish the waitress was stunned at what was witnessed because he used a small Earth Arm to move it onto the table. They told the dragoness not to tell which she agreed upon. And his parents warned him not to use other elements in certain resteraunts. He agreed and continued to eat.

The wind temple was amazing, it was literally sky high. Held up by four tornadoes, the palace would have been Jet-Vac's dream. Thinking about his old teammate made him homesick. He pushed that aside and thought to himself "I may not be with them now, but I will find a way back to them.". The thought soothed his nerves as he thought about his friends.

Just then, the wind tornadoes started to swivel, and one disappeared for a moment but came back. A few other dragons but not the Master flew out. Spyro watched as the temple began to fall. And he heard a voice cry "Help, I'm trapped!". He knew that voice from anywhere, it was the Wind Master. "No!", Spyro shouted. And with a defiant yell, he made four huge mountains appear just as the tornadoes disappeared. After making sure the temple was secure he felt the adrenaline leave him. He felt drained, summoning that much earth to hold up something so heavy, he was just barely able to stay conscious. The other dragons looked at him in amazement, no one had ever seen such a powerful earth dragon exept for the Earth Master.

Everyone started to crowd but Spyro shooed them off wit a brief Fire Fist. Ironically, this made the dragons even more interested since no other dragon could use more than one element.

Spyro shot off to search for the Wind Master. He found several piles of rubble but he couldn't find him. Then he heard a cry from the next room. Spyro shot there immediately. He saw him with his wing caught under a huge pile of rock. "Ah, Spyro. Could you please help? It is about to rain and as much as I like a good windy storm I hate water." he asked weakly.

"Of course.". Spyro replied. He use his earth element to push the rocks back and push the Wind Master out. He used the rocks to patch up the ceiling which had collapsed.

The others brought in a healer, and within seconds the Masters wing was healed. He rose and smiled at Spyro. "Well" He said, "time to start your training Spyro.".

As they walked down to the training room, occasionally stopping so Spyro could fix the roofs and walls, and sometimes floors, they started chatting.

"So how did you make such a big earth move? The only person who was abole to do that was Rocky, and even he couldn't do it without getting knocked unconscious by power drain." the Master asked Spyro.

Spyro wondered. "I honestly don't know, I felt like I was pure light, like I was in the Core of Light's beam itself." he exclaimed.

The old master had a tiny conversation with himself. Spyro only heard a few words. "Could it be?...Naw...But still...I should tell the others." he murmured to himself.

Spyro was confused "What is it? Please tell me. I must know." he asked him, eager to know the truth. The master looked at him. "I was thinking, about you being this powerful I can only come to one conclusion. I don't know how, or why it happened, but you somehow managed to unleash your Legendary Form." he said with amazement.

The duo walked onward, dismissing the topic as none of them wanted to talk about it. He finally reached the training room.

As they trained Spyro learned some very important moves that would be essential in any battle that came up.

There was the Death Tornado, where he created a tornado and threw it at his opponent. He actually learned how to stop objects in midair. There was a Wind Lasso, where he created a lasso that could move a battleship. The last was the Wind Tunnel, where he redirected the projectiles force and used it against them.

After his training he was as good as new. He used the wind to start creating a new tornado to help the temple stay suspended, although he left the mountain just in case it happened again.

He then asked the Master where he was going. He told him "I am going to the Masters to tell them of what happened.". Spyro asked "Can I go? I can confirm that it actually happened because no one else is allowed to enter the Master Den besides the Masters and me.". The master gave a quick moment to think and said that it was fine and that Spyro could go.

When the pair got there, the other masters were there discussing some important news.

"..and we cannot control this," the Dark Master was saying, "I could have stopped it but something stopped me.". The others nodded and looked over and saw Spyro and the Master.

Flare sighed with relief. "Ah, thank goodness you are okay Winder. I heard what had happened at the Wind Temple." he said gesturing at the Wind Master, "How did you stop it falling? That must have been a serious bit of Wind moves to keep it up.". "Actually," Winder said, "I was actually stuck inside, it was Spyro over here that kept the Wind temple from crashing down.". The others were all silent.

"But," the Legendary Master said, "Spyro hasn't even moved wind before today. How did he create enough wind to hold it up?".

Winder spoke up. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about. I think, that somehow, He was able to use his Legendary Form to make a huge mountain to stop the temple from falling.".

The Masters were all silent. "The Dark Master pulled something out of his cloak that looked like a crystal but he didn't mention it. Nobody else saw it but Spyro. Spyro spoke. "Hey, what is that your holding?". The Master heard this and put it in a piece of armour on his chest that Spyro hadn't seen before. It was a simple X design with the straps on his legs. It had a space in the middle for the crystal to go in.

"I don't know what you are talking about." he snapped back, "We should carry this meeting on tomorrow when we are all at our best.". Everybody agreed.

Spyro decided to send his message.

He got home and lay down. He picture the relic's room and travelled there in an Earth Message.

* * *

 _Back at the Academy_

Cynder looked endlessly through scrolls. Jet-Vac used his Vac-Gun to scan them. Pop-Fizz used an energy potion to read extra fast. Everybody else was out searching for other places where it could be.

Everyone was becoming discouraged at finding it. "Man, you really weren't kidding when you said he doesn't know what it looks like." said a weary Jet-Vac.

Just then, a rumble came in the study. Everyone gasped and ran to it. Spyro had returned.

He now was improved as you could see his face. Kaossandra ran up and inscribed a message. _What does the undead scroll look like Spyro?_

 _I didn't say it was a scroll. It is in the Book of Dragons in the Relics Room._ Stealth Elf disappeared with Slam-Bam and came back with the book.

 _Now turn to page 467 and there it is._ They did so and found the incantation. Kaossandra asked what to do because it said that only Master Eon's power could use it.

 _Simple, you have some of Eon's power in you. You can do this._ Kaossandra was reluctant to do so but recited it. " _Ge ma ecno reverof er can ma denruter encarma ku!"_ she enchanted.

Cynder started to levitate and glow in a red aura. Her eyes opened and her eyes glowed. There was a sound like a sonic boom. Cynder rested on the ground.

 _She will be fine, she just needs to adjust to her newfound powers. Bye._ And with this the Earth message disintegrated.

"Well," Sunburn said for a while, "we know now what to do.".

Everybody found a light of hope in this period of darkness.

* * *

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading. Update soon!**


	8. Tech: The Power of Creation

This takes place after season three of skylanders

* * *

 _In the Realm of Dragons_

Spyro was nervous. There was a big meeting of the Masters today and Spyro was told that he had to come. He was sure this was going to happen but he was still in shock at over what had happened yesterday. He had inadvertently made himself go into his Legendary Form.

When he had had a breakfast at the Tornado Breakfast, he was able to resist using his other elements. He had so many already that he was very confused.

He made his way to the Master Den at a supersonic speed because he used his new wind elemental powers. The others were waiting for him there.

The Dark Master was waiting and didn't have the piece of armor on that he did have on yesterday. Spyro was the first one to say something. "So, you called me here. What is the topic that is up today." he asked. Techno, the Tech Master, who had green scales and silver horns, was the first to speak. He had a voice like a robot's. (or that could have been be cause the entire part of his wing was a cluster of thrusters, metal wires, and other figments that Spyro knew absolutely nothing about). "We called you here because we need to discuss what happened yesterday at the Wind Temple. Not just your Legendary Form taking control, but also why the tornadoes disappeared." he said silently.

Spyro was instantly intrigued. "So," he said, "do you know why the tornadoes disappeared?". The Legendary Master spoke up with a grim look on his face. "Maybe, we suspect that Strykore is trying to scare us into not training you to defeat him.". Spyro was not surprised. "Of course it was him. I've been in his presence and he has no good in him." he said with a look of determination on his face.

The Dark Master said nothing. "Well, at least that is what the Dark Master thinks it is. Meanwhile, you are going to learn the Tech element. We have it all planned out. Next Water, then Life, than Magic, then Undead, then Darkness, and then Legendary." Techno said sternly.

The Dark Master gave a look to Techno that said _Thank you._

Spyro was amazed. "Okay, as much as I like to talk about the fate of the skylands being in my hands, we still have a war to fight. I've communicated with the Skylanders who can contact me and I can warn them of upcoming events." Spyro said.

And with that the meeting was called to an end. Techno came out to talk to Spyro and take him to where he would be learning the Tech element. "Well Spyro, your mastering of the Earth element can be very useful to our Element since we always need supplies for our creations that we can make in a few seconds." he said to Spyro. The young dragon had his mind filled with curiosity as they flew on. The most amazing thing that Techno said so far was that he had a photographic memory, meaning he could remember things in incredible detail. When he finally got to the training house, he was intantly mind blown since there were mechanisms of all kinds in there. There were grabber arms, machines that made materials materialize right then, and most interesting of all, he found dragon _automatons_ that were able to think on their own.

The two made their way to the training room. There, they used Spyro's ability to summon metals (a little trick that he picked up from Rocky the Earth Master) to create machines that could do anything. And he was able to tap into part of the undead and use lightning strikes to supercharge the machines. Techno was impressed by how fast Spyro was advancing. The master would have never thought that even the Chosen One could master Tech so fast. Then he reminded himself that it was Spyro who was helping. His eagerness to learn was improving his speed of advancement.

Techno smiled and said "You have passed the training. You shall now create the sword of the Chosen One yourself." with a voice full of pride and amazement.

Spyro was intrigued. "Wait, so I can create any sword I want? I thought the sword was like pre-made already." he said thoughtfully. The Master smiled.

"Oh," he replied, "if it was pre-made, you would have been able to summon it before now. That orb is the center of its power. I can create the surrounding part that uses the magic to transfer to the sword but other than that it must be you.". and talking as they walked, they arrived at the forges.

Spyro spent many days working on his sword, the first one was a complete failure, it was a wood and steel one which broke almost immediately. His next one was more successful with a obsidian and diamond one that was able to cut through concrete, but Spyro wasn't satisfied and went back to work.

His final project was a diamond base with obsidian surrounding it exept fror the edges which were pure graphene (an atom-thick material that was sharp and stronger than steel). He even made it double sided with two blades. Techno was working on the magic transmitter that would hold the orb's tremendous power. He had more luck, but still took him a long time. The two were reunited with their works done on the twentieth day of working, only taking breaks to go to sleep. Even then, they left their works on the forge.

"Hello." Techno asked the young dragon who had a scar that went over his right eye after an unfortunate incident with the graphene edges. "You have yours?".

Spyro grinned. "Yep, finished it not just ten minutes ago. Do you have yours?". "Same." replied Techno.

They put their works together and with Spyro using his flame as a welder, the weapon was completed. The entire weapon radiated great power. However, the time was late and they were both very tired. They called it a night and headed off to their respective homes. But before he went to sleep, he remembered his promise to communicate with the Skylanders that would happen any minute. He grinned as a vortex appeared in front of him that showed him what he wanted to see: The Academy.

* * *

 _Back at the Academy_

Cynder was trying her best to find Spyro since he was in the most desolate place in the Skylands, always shifting. The others were counting on her, she could not let them down. As she focused, a large stream of energy flew from her horns to the middle of the room, where a vortex appeared, it was purple and white around the edges. There appeared lines and soon color came in to fill in those lines. And bit by bit, the vortex allowed them to see the face of a dragon. Spyro was there.

The dragon smiled and said "Hey guys, how are you? I need to show you something extremely cool." He pulled an orb from literal nowhere and it instantly transformed into a double bladed sword that was an extremely sharp one, with graphene blades combined with a base of diamond, obsidian, and leather. Since when did Spyro get a _sword_? As he he explained what he had been going through the last few weeks, Cynder thought about how Strykore had gotten stronger. "So Spyro, what news is there of Strykore's previous exploits?" Cynder asked curiously.

He explained that he knew nothing of what Strykore had been doing the past few weeks. It goes without saying that they were disappointed, but still happy to be able to talk with their old friend.

As he was growing tired, he was less and less conscious until falling asleep with a final message. "Good...Night." and with that he slipped into sleep.

As it turned out, everyone was sleepy. Everyone headed off for home exept for Cynder, who slept next to Spyro's room in an addition to the Skylanders house. She was wondering about the dragon that would soon be in there not to soon. The thought calmed her down as she thought of having a brave band of Skylanders for friends. But she couldn't stop thinking of her dream that she had of a prophecy that was somehow connected between Spyro and herself. It's words were: _The purple dragon shall break the curse, the lone star ranges far and true, the doors are opened not for the worse, the two shall face darkness and sadness that creates on the crew._ And after repeating the words to herself, she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**


	9. Water: The Opposite Element

This is after season three of skylanders

* * *

Spyro was exited. His day with the Water Master was finally here. He had recently mastered Fire, Earth, Wind, and Tech. He was using his Tech powers to make machines to polish the Sword of The Chosen One for him. He had recently made a sword that contained the elements power. He was also a small bit worried since he was going to be working with his elemental opposite.

And thinking of opposites made him shudder. He remembered his vision of Dark Spyro and Legendary Spyro fighting in the skies. He sent his machines away and came for breakfast.

The house had improved since he had mastered the Tech element. There were TV's that were able to show anything just by saying a command. There was an automaton making breakfast, which for some reason had made pizza. He chuckled and used his lighting strike to rewire itself to make a steamed pancake. So they all had pizza and pancakes for breakfast. Not the most normal breakfast, but after all, Spyro wasn't an ordinary dragon.

Not too long ago he had been told that he had to master the elements to stop Strykore from destroying the Skylands. Ever since his Legendary form took over at the wind temple, Spyro's dark side had become unstable and had arguments in his mind. He pushed all those thoughts aside and thought. It had taken him ten days to get here, and he needed Cynder to get to the other side of the doors and open them. He had decided that once this was done, he would use his Legendary Form to move the Realm of Dragons's lands to the Skylands so he could be a Skylander, and be with his family at the same time.

He finished and took off for the Waterfall. The Master was there waiting for him. Spyro realized that he had left his sword back at his house, but he solved that by summoning it to him. By doing some training with it he realized it needed a cooldown time between summonings. So he built a sword sheath that was big enough to hold the sword. This time, it came to him in sword form. He sighed and put it in the sheath. The Master's name was Currenter. He had said he had a bad experience with fire in the past.

He was nevertheless willing to teach Spyro the water element.

He took him in a small room that was decorated with priceless pearls. "So Spyro," Currenter said, "The first thing a water dragon needs to learn is how to breathe underwater.". Spyro wanted to know how.

Currenter just said, "You already know.". Spyro was confused. Just then, the doors shut with a bang. Spyro jumped and tried to open them but they were a part of the wall now. Small pipes popped out and started to fill the room with water. Spyro pushed with all his might but couldn't open them. He tried to fly but the room was too small. The water soon engulfed him. He held his breath until he just couldn't stand it. But when he finally filled his lungs with water, it felt like regular breathing. Spyro asked Currenter how he knew this would work. He smirked and simply said "You can breathe in flames can't you, so why not this?".

Spyro tried to move but he couldn't. Currenter chuckled and said "You can move yourself just by thinking.". Spyro tried it out and it worked a little too well. He thought _"Forward!"_ and the water obeyed him and shot him forward...straight into a wall. He got more control of this and quickly mastered it.

Currenter was impressed. "Did you know that water has healing properties?". Spyro was not aware of this fact and was amazed. Once they had mastered that, they moved onto dry land to practice moving water to fight.

They went into the training full of promise, but for reasons only obvious to Spyro, he couldn't move any water. They were discouraged and it was getting late. They decided to pick it up tomorrow.

Spyro sulked sadly back to his house. He was sad that he had failed to use water, but he was confident something would happen, and indeed something did.

* * *

 _Cloudcracker Prison_

Kaos was tired of sitting in this cell. Having 40 other clones of Glumshanks was enough to drive anyone insane.

Kaos was in his cell with the original Glumshanks. "Tell me Glummy, how am I supposed to destroy the Core of Light when the only tool powerful enough to crack it was destroyed by Spyro? (Spyro had destroyed it off screen on the show.)" Kaos said to his troll servant. "Well sir, the arkeyans could have made another one but that is highly unlikely." the troll replied. Kaos had in someways forgiven his uncle Strykore for sending him to the bottom of the sea. Just then, the alarm blared. A massive explosion blasted a hole in the wall of his cell.

And Kaos was hugely surprised that his old pirate ship was standing there with his uncle and the Doomraiders on board. Even the Golden Queen was on the ship. Kaos was amazed. Had his uncle Strykore really come all this way out of the rift to save his nephew from prison? Why were the Doomraiders getting along with Strykore? And most importantly, why was his father happy to see him when he had hated Kaos since he returned the first time? His questions were pushed away when Strykore asked "Well Kaos, are you coming aboard or not?".

Kaos took him up on that offer without a second thought. Glumshanks and his clones soon followed because Strykore thought they would somehow be useful in manning the ship. They turned away before Snapshot and the others came. Kaos was still a little angry at Strykore for sending him to that underwater cell. Strykore saw this and said something that Kaos never saw coming. "I know we have had a skirmish but I want you to know that I am sorry. I never would have been able to return without you. You are the reason I am here. I hope you can forgive me.". Kaos forgave him and said he needed to take his revenge on Spyro for destroying the Iron Fist of Arkus. Stykore warned him that Spyro had gotten stronger and the Dark Master could stop him. Kaos took warning of this and used his powers to teleport to the Realm of the Dragons.

He instantly saw an amazing sight. Hundreds of dragons were flying around. "I am going to have so much fun destroying this place." he said.

* * *

 _Back at Spyro's house_

Spyro was sulking about his failure to master Water. He was trying to use his tech element to make a copy of himself to try to cheer himself up, but it was just as sulky as he was.

Just then, he heard screams of dragons coming. He jumped up, grabbed his sword, not even sighing that it was in sword form. He was going to need it.

He saw Kaos walking down the street, blasting dragons left and right. The Masters were incapacitated, trapped in a sphere of evil energy. He used his sword to break open the spheres and used earth to protect them while they healed. "What is happening?!" Kaos shouted. "I happened!" called Spyro. Kaos was angry and shot a sphere of energy at Spyro. Spyro quickly dodged it and used a Flaming Saw to shoot forward, knocking Kaos backward. Kaos got up and used a shield to brace himself from another attack. Spyro saw this from a mile away and used Earth Arms to punch Kaos from behind and did a fury of close range Iron Fists to the back of Kaos's head. Kaos got up again and used his magic to shoot a dark lightning bolt at Spyro. Spyro didn't even flinch and smirked as the lightning hit him. Kaos used a ton of energy on Spyro. Spyro's parents came out and saw Spyro withstanding the immense lightning. Kaos stopped with a gasp as he saw Spyro was totally unharmed. How could he not have a scratch? Kaos face of fear went to a smirk. "I can't hurt you physically," Kaos said, charging up his magic, but I can hurt you emotionally.". He then shot a sphere at Spyro's parents, and they got engulfed and writhed in pain. Spyro was angry. "Get...away...from my FAMILY!" he shouted in defiance as he turned dark and sucked up the energy surrounding his parents and made it disappear. He turned and with a deafening roar, all the nearby lakes shot out and the water swirled around Spyro. He used the water to create octopus-like tentacles to whip at Kaos. Kaos yelled in fury and destroyed them. Spyro created a water sphere and incapacitated Kaos inside it and turned to his parents and used his newfound healing abilities to heal his parents. Kaos jumped out of his water sphere as Spyro put all the water where it was before.

Kaos was enraged and used his magic to move a giant marble and shot it at Spyro. Spyro quickly used a wind tunnel to move it back at Kaos and the marble hit Kaos, knocking him out.

Currenter was impressed and congratulated Spyro for his mastering of water. Kaos began to stir. Spyro noticed this and used a water fountain's water to engulf Kaos's head. Spyro concentrated and the water glowed. Kaos opened his eyes after the water left. He saw the Masters all up and ready to fight. He ran away. Currenter was the first to speak after Kaos had left. "What did you do to him?". Spyro chuckled and said "I reformed his memory so he would think I only mastered Fire, so Stykore will not try to stop you from training me to defeat him.". The other masters laughed, even the Dark Master smiled. They looked back at the ruined city and said "We have a lot of work to do.".

* * *

 _Back on the S.S. Ship (Strykore's Strong Ship) (or as Spyro calls it, The Strykore Stupid Ship)_

Strykore was getting impatient. He was about to go searching for Kaos when Kaos appeared on the deck. Kaos was not in good shape. He had several burns on his skin and cloak which he had changed into before he went to the Realm of Dragons. Strykore asked "What happened there, and what is there of Spyro's progress?". Kaos stood and said what Spyro put in his memory. He said he had fought all the masters, but Spyro had said that he was always going to win because he had the Masters by his side. Strykore was happy that Spyro had not made progress in mastering any elements.

"Now' Strykore said, "time to heal your wounds and get our forces up.". The S.S. Ship sailed into the clouds to Kaossandra's Castle.


	10. Life: The Force of Living

This takes place after season three of skylanders

* * *

 _The Academy_

Cynder was feeling woozy. Ever since she had gotten a new power she was feeling weirder and weirder. Her dreams were no different. There was one that made her afraid of the future battle with Strykore.

She saw herself facing off an impossible army of gremlins, with Spyro facing off against Strykore and Kaos _by himself_. She just stood there, helpless as Kaos hit Spyro's wing making him crash. And with an inaudible sound, Spyro sliced a chunk of land with a roof over him and Strykore and Kaos with his sword and they fell into the abyss.

She came to the Academy so they could make a contact with Spyro. This was now a normal thing since Cynder had gotten used to power drain and gotten more strength.

She saw her friends waiting for her. She focused and found Spyro. The vortex appeared easily and Spyro became visible. He was inside a heated bath which literally floated only over his bed. Spyro smirked and said "Hi Elfy, Eruptor, JV. How you all doing?". He made the water go inside a nearby pipe. They taked about how Spyro had been progressing in the elements.

Spyro suddenly turned serious when he was asked about what Kaos had been doing ever since he broke out of prison. "He actually made an appearance in the Realm of Dragons. That is when I mastered the Water Element when he threatened to harm my Mom and Dad." he said grimly, "I used my water powers to make him make Strykore believe that I only have Fire when I face him. He has been gathering a massive army of monsters that are able to reform after some time. No bet a deal with Malefor.".

They talked a little bit more about how to prepare for his attack. After that he said something that made Cynder flinch. "I found out that a prophecy is coming to pass. Here it is. _The purple dragon shall break the curse, the lone star ranges far and true, the doors are opened not for the worse, the two shall face sadness and darkness created by the crew._ Ring a bell anyone?". Cynder really wanted to say something but decided against it. Spyro gave a look at her as if pulling the answers out. She knew that he knew because he gave a look of worry before disappearing.

Cynder felt small, insignifigant as he passed a telepathic message saying "It is time, the lone star ranges far and true.". She realized that the lone star was her, and that she had to go to the doors.

"Spyro said that I had to go to the other side of the doors to open them so Spyro can return. But how do I get there when it took Spyro ten days, and that was with Eon's help." she said to the others. The room was silent until the room started to shudder. There were metal plates and computer chips arranging themselves in a patter that took form of a dragon. A very specific dragon. It was Spyro.

Everyone slowly backed away from it as it began to take life. Fake Spyro looked around and saw Cynder. It walked up to her and a slot came out. A piece of paper said "I am here to help.".

Cynder realized that this was sent by Spyro to help her get past the enemies to open the doors.

The others realized that this had to happen. They all said their goodbyes and they flew off. She took one last look at the academy before adventuring after packing up.

And she flew off with Fake Spyro into the endless Skylands.

* * *

 _The Realm of Dragons_

Spyro felt full of life. Or that could have been because he would be mastering Life. His parents treated him to the Earthen Eats café because of his victory against Kaos yesterday. He had successfully made Strykore believe that he succeed in making him not train in the elements. His training would go forth unhindered. He went to a huge palace that was completely overgrown with plants.

"Plants are considered life." he thought to himself. He met the master who at the time was making an engine that used a new life form to power it. He was working on it with Techno. The two saw Spyro and smiled. "Well Spyro," said the Life Master, "maybe you can help us solve this problem.". Spyro was amazed at what he saw. There was an axle that had several muscles acting as pistons. But the problem he saw was that the pistons were all out of sync. He told this to the masters and the problem was wrapped up immediately. Techno took away the engine away to his workshop.

Spyro was easily able to master Life since he was a symbol of the life of the Chosen One. After all, it was the Chosen One that created the species of dragons in the first place. He learned to use the earth and plants to make a Plant Frenzy. Which was almost the same as earth arm.

He wanted to try to make a machine after his lesson. He then learned the ultimate skill, creating life forms. He was thrown onto a simulation where there were millions of enemies. He jabbed his sword into the ground. Then, thousands of dragons came up and started fighting. When the enemies were defeated, the dragons disappeared.

He had finished his training. He used his elemental powers to speed up the process of getting food.

He realized that what he could make was infinite. He made a machine that could make him see what Fake Spyro saw, make him move, and everything else. He successfully made a connection and pulled the contraption over his head.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Skylands_

Spyro immediately saw Cynder flying alongside him. "Hey Cynder" he said. Cynder jumped since (he reminded himself) she didn't think that Fake Spyro spoke. "Sorry, I was just making a machine so I could guide you to where my parents were." he said. Cynder quickly realized what had been going on. She tried to hit him on the shoulder for scaring her but she accidentally hurt herself. He used his Water Element to heal her. He was then struck with a bullet of confusion since he was technically spending 5 days with Cynder, which he reminded himself was technically his daughter since the last body of the Chosen one was Malefor, Cynder's father. He felt nice being around Cynder. Before he had been told that he could find his parents, Cynder had been the closest thing that reminded him to be proud that he was a dragon.

Flashwing was also the other but not as much as Cynder. He was certain that she could learn to be on the good side even after it was revealed that her father was Malefor. He decided to tell her what had happened to her mother. Since he had mastered the Life element not to long ago, he thought of bringing Cynder's mother back. But he would have to master Undead first. Of course, he wanted to warn her about how Strykore had made his kind attack her mother. "Cynder, I want to tell you about how your mother died.". Cynder shuffled uncomfortly, her mother was a subject her father never talked about. All he ever told her was that she looked like her.

"Cynder, your mother was on the side of good." Spyro began. "Your father Malefor was on the good side too. Until one day when Strykore wanted to turn every dragon evil to find the Chosen One's Spirit." Cynder knew this. "Kaossandra told us about the Chosen One, but what does this have to do with my mother and father?" she asked. "Malefor was the Chosen One before me. That is why he can use Fire and lightning. It is a lingering effect of his time as the Chosen One." Spyro replied.

Cynder was confused. Spyro saw this and told her the rest of the tale. About how her father turned evil after her mother's death, her mother wanting Cynder to become a Skylander, and most of all, he told her about how Strykore turned his kind evil to help capture Malefor and kill Cynder's mother. He then told her the idea of a lifetime.

"And finally, I want you to help bring back your mother if you want. This is a life changing choice, which is why I am giving you five seconds to make the decision." he said. Cynder thought on this for a minute before saying "Okay, I want you to do it.". Spyro smiled. But in the back of his mind he thought of what he had to do. If he brought Cynder's mother back, Malefor would turn good again. The Chosen One's spirit would probably come to Malefor, and would possibly eliminate Spyro from this world since he was the Chosen One. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he came to an island to rest.

He said good night to Cynder as they fell into a sleep. With Spyro coming out the other end of his contraption.

* * *

 _Back in the Realm of Dragons_

Spyro went straight to work on his secret project. He didn't even tell his parents, the closest ones to him. He worked all night. He used is life abilities to make a dragon that looked exactly like him, with the same powers and intellect he had.

He chose to tell his parents when the time was right.

He was very confused and scared. Confused at what would happen and scared if it didn't work.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**


	11. Magic: The Fuel of the Elements

This takes place after season three of skylanders

* * *

 _Back in the Realm of Dragons_

Spyro was exited and sad at the same time. He was going to learn the art of Magic, one of the core elements of the Skylands. He used many nights to make his secret project and it was perfect. He used his Earth powers to bury it in the ground. He set out for the Core of Magic, where all magic was created. He had gotten vastly strong at controlling the elements. He came to the temple where the Magic Master was meditating.

Spyro was the one to be silent. The Master opened his eyes and saw Spyro. He grinned and said "Well Spyro, I hope you are ready to have your mind blown.". He was a dragon that was purple and orange like Spyro. He led Spyro down a hall to a sight Spyro could never forget even if he tried.

There was a massive crystal sphere in the middle of the room. Underneath it was a small blue and purple laser that occasionally shot blasts of magic in different places. Spyro then realized the massive planetarium they were in. There was a ginormous table that held a holographic projection of the Skylands.

Every few seconds, the crystal fired a different beam at a place in the Skylands. "The Core of Magic is the home that fuels the elements." the Master said. "Every single time an element is used, the Core supplies the magic necessary for it to be carried out.". Spyro suddenly had an idea that he had to ask. "So, if I saw someone use an element, it would appear on this map?". The master was confused. "Yes? Why do you want to know?" he replied. Spyro used his tech to move the map so he saw Cynder. It was easy to find her since the magic used to keep Fake Spyro going was continuous, it was basically a beacon. He found her and used his massive intellect to calculate the time she would arrive. He would meet her at the doors at the end of the day.

Just then there were muffled screams from the outside. He saw the Doomraiders outside, destroying everything in sight. Kaos and Strykore were nowhere to be seen, but that wasn't able to derive the terror of another battle. He charged up his sword for the battle. With his sword glowing with power and his horns glowing for reasons he didn't understand, he ran onto the battlefield.

He saw his parents facing off against Wolfgang and Dreamcatcher. He raised his sword and created a dragon army with his Life element. He cut through tons of enemies like they were wet paper. Until he saw the most terrifying sight of his life. The Golden Queen charged up her beam and shot it at Spyro's parents. With a terrifying clang, his parents, the ones he cared for most, fell, turned into gold. Spyro was sad and furious. He saw no regret in her face. He channeled his anger into a solid mass. He draped it over himself. His scales turned navy blue, his glowing orange horns now silent and gold. He turned towards his parents and gave a mighty zap of energy, undoing the Golden Queen's spell. He moved his parents out of the way because of the fury he was going to unleash on these soulless beings.

He knew what he did, he meant for this to happen. Swirls of magic swirled around him. He was Legendary Spyro.

At first glance, the Doomraiders were afraid. Spyro hoped they stayed like this so he didn't have to fight them, but alas, they started to recover their wits. "You think some form will scare us, you can't possibly face off against all of us, not even one of us." the Golden Queen teased. She charged up her beams and shot both of them in a huge sphere. As the sphere came toward Spyro, he thought about what he loved and how to protect them. Several images flashed through his mind, the academy, his first home, his mother and father, the ones he had cared for most, and he saw an image he didn't expect. He saw Cynder at the doors. He realized they were always there for him. He opened his eyes and saw the beam shooting towards him.

At the last second, he reached out his front legs and _caught_ the orb. He followed it's momentum and shot it someplace else. The place it hit was already gold, but when it hit it, the place turned back to normal. The Doomraiders stared at him in awe. "Oh come on! Take him down you fools! Strykore will punish us if we don't!" Golden Queen shot at her comrades. Wolfgang shot a soundwave, but Spyro deflected it and shot a Fire Fist at them. They dodged it easily. Pepperjack jumped back and shot the pepper cannon at Spyro. He used magic to curl up the cannons outburst and destroy the cannon. Dreamcatcher used her whirlwind but Spyro redirected it at her.

The Doomraiders were now trying to destroy him at all costs. "Concentrate on the sphere! We will overload him with dark magic!" the Golden Queen yelled. The Doomraiders did so and a beam of pure dark energy flew at Spyro. He dodged it and tried to avoid it as the beam followed him. Just then, the dark magic hit him. He felt like he was being split apart. His form quivered, and the result was Spyro being forced into two dragons. He saw a face he never wanted to see in the flesh and blood. Dark Spyro was back.

He remembered his dream about them fighting each other. "Hey Darky, looking a little on the night side today are we?" Spyro yelled at his evil double. Dark Spyro snarled "Well, are you a legend yet, or are you working on that? Okay lets cut the trash talk and get to fighting.". "Uh, you really don't want to do that Dark Spyro." said Spyro. "and I mean literally. you have good inside you.". "No! I am pure evil!" Dark Spyro snarled back. With that he unleashed a fury of fireballs at Spyro.

Spyro dodged them and shot back. He realized that this was his dream as he heard Strykore's laugh in the backround. He glowed and so did his evil double. He realized he needed to make peace with his dark side in order to achieve balance. "Rememer when you were good? When you felt bad for trying to curse Stealth Elf? When you stopped to help the Skylanders at the Skylands 500? And when you stopped from getting rid of her? You have good inside you Dark Spyro, maybe it is time you found yours." Spyro shouted at his double. Dark Spyro stopped and started to disintegrate. He joined back ith Spyro in his mind. He was part of the good side now, and he would always be good.

"Spread out, he can't take us all." Golden Queen said. Spyro looked around at the group. He smiled and used the earth to rivet them in place. He used his wall of fire to make sure they believed he didn't control the elements.

He concentrated and the water surrounded them just as he did with Kaos, and erased all memory of his other elements. The water subsided and the Doomraiders ran away. Then he heard a cry for help. "Help! Somebody! The Dark Master is wounded!" Winder cried. Spyro flew to the scene. He saw the Life Master trying to keep the Master alive. Spyro concentrated and used his Life Element to help the Master heal. He also used his Water. The Master's eyes fluttered open. He saw Spyro healing him. He slowly got up. "Thank you Spyro, for saving my life." he said weakly with the apparent weight with each word waring him down since he had an irrational distaste towards Spyro.

Spyro spent the rest of the day mastering magic so he could use it in his regular form.

At the end of the day he travelled to the doors. He had told his parents and the masters since Cynder **was** a daughter of Malefor. He saw her on the other side of the doors. And with a giant beam of elemental magic from each, the doors exploded and Spyro honed in on his Legendary Form and the Realm of Dragons rumbled.

"Cynder, get out of the way!" Spyro warned. She took cover as the Realm of Dragons' lands came out as the doors shattered to pieces. After that chaos was over he went to see Cynder. He put a quick enchantment over the land so it would move toward the Skylands. "Hey Cynder, what's up?" he asked Cynder. She looked at Spyro, then at the huge landmass, and then back at Spyro. "How did you do that? And by the way, I have nothing else to share." she replied.

Spyro stared into her sapphire blue eyes and thought to himself "So beautiful" but he grinned and looked back on his family's home. "Well Cynder, that will be explained in another time, but first, let me introduce you to my **other** family.".

* * *

He liked being with Cynder, especially in a land full of other dragons. The dragon lands had suffered some minor damage when Spyro had moved it, but it was refixable. He walked her to the place where he lived. He introduced her to his parents, and she got along great. His dad, he just found out, was an undead elementer. He showed her some moves and sat down for dinner. Cynder was amazed at how Spyro's machines served dinner. Tonight there was a mayonnaise chicken layer feast.

After everyone ate, he felt full. He took Cynder through all the places he had been to. He showed her his sword. She almost had an incident with the edges. He finished and they were both getting tired. He took her to his house and made a room for her. He made it look exactly like her room in the Team House.

He fell asleep engaging in the last line of the prophecy: _the two shall face darkness and sorrow created by the crew._ With that high note, he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**


	12. Undead: The Power of Hades

This takes place after season three of skylanders

* * *

 _The Academy Team House_

Eruptor woke and immediately saw his alarm was in pieces which meant he had destroyed it accidentally. He got up and started downstairs to make breakfast.

He was surprised to see that it was already made.

At first he thought someone else had made it but at that moment everyone else came down. They were tired so everyone was as confused as Eruptor as to who made the breakfast.

As they ate, they were all wondering where the meal had come from. They went outside to go to the serene rock, the only place to think.

Then they saw a huge thing in the distance. At first they thought it was Flynn and the Dread Yacht, but it was way too big upon closer inspection. They saw it position itself directly above the Team House. They saw several metal tendrils from a thin point in the land make a tunnel to the place where Spyro's room was.

They smiled. They knew only one person who would make a tunnel there. At the brim of the land, they saw two dragons. Cynder was on the left, and the dragon next to her was a certain dragon with purple scales and orange horns. Their friend that had disappeared and left for his family. Spyro had returned.

* * *

 _A little earlier that morning_

Spyro was feeling great. He was seeing his friends after four weeks. He was prepared to make a good impression as he slept. Then his dad, for the second time, rang a gong in his room. He went out and left Spyro to get ready. He activated his tunnel so it would hook onto his house in the dormitory. He went to wake up Cynder but found she was already up. He saw his parents talking with her. "Oh hey Spyro." Cynder said when she saw Spyro. After mastering magic, he looked like a prideful dragon.

They both exited the house. Spyro's parents were going to hold back so Spyro could introduce them in a proper way. He went with Cynder to the edge of the land and saw his friends with grins on their faces. Eruptor was tapping his feet excitedly. Stealth Elf was trying really hard not to just teleport up there. Pop-Fizz was bouncing around, literally. Jet-Vac was grinning like he had wings again. He made himself a earthen slope and slid down to his friends. He was followed by Cynder. The others were awestruck. They had never seen Spyro use other elements before. Had he always had that scar over his right eye?

"Well," Spyro said looking at his friends," Skylanders Forever.".

* * *

The hello's were endless. Everyone loved to see their friend again. Spyro finally asked "Where is Kaossandra?". They told him that she was in the Academy. They stared because Spyro used his wind element to shoot there at a supersonic speed. Everyone looked at the purple beam that shot around the Academy before going in to see Kaossandra sitting at her desk. He accidentally scattered some important papers. "Whoops!" Spyro apologized. Kaossandra was miffled. "Do you have any idea how long that will take to sort? The Beard Spray for Men company has to be approved, the fees for training equipment have to be in the green folder, and the construction crew to house the new Skylanders have to be insured!". Spyro smirked and held up his hand. It turned a blue color and the forms went to their assigned places. The approving stamp was stamping the BSFM forms while the pencil was filling out the insurance forms. Kaossandra was impressed by this magic. She had never seen Spyro use his other elements before.

He zipped away back to his friends before Kaossandra could say another word. He reunited with his friends and asked them if they wanted to see his parents and the Masters. They instantaneously said yes. As a team united, they walked up a new set of stairs that Spyro had created into the Realm of Dragons.

Spyro walked along with his friends. Cynder on his right, and Eruptor on the left. Just then a Master walked up to them. Spyro knew this one. He was Techno, Master of Tech. "Hey Techno, what's up.". He had a look of mixed emotions. "There is some news on Eon's condition. He is no longer corporeal, but he doesn't seem to be moving." he replied. He rushed to the hospital. He saw Eon laying in bed with several life dragons looking around them. He knew he couldn't let his mentor die. He focused, using his Life and Magic Elements to heal Eon. He started breathing more steadily. His eyes fluttered open and saw the Skylander team with him. He grinned with an exasperated look on his face. With that, he laid down and fell asleep.

He then took him to his parents who were very welcoming to the Skylander team. He wished he could stay like this forever. With his family and friends, no danger, and being able to be there for the rest of his life. Alas, life still went on, and so did the war. It was unavoidable. He decided he had to go with Cynder to master the Undead element. He was going to bring Cynder's mother back. He then saw the Undead Master fly down to meet them.

She looked exactly like Cynder exept without her sapphire-blue eyes. Spyro always felt uncomfortable since she reminded him of home. Now he was there, he no longer felt that way. "Cynder, it is time to learn the Undead Element." he called out. Cynder took knowledge of this and followed him and the Undead Master.

Spyro's first thought was "Wow.". The training room was like a Chapel of Bones. "The first Chosen One created this place to remind us that life is short and death is eternal." The Undead Master said. Easy to say that Spyro had some difficulty since he had just mastered life. He realized that Cynder would be the first one to master it since she was a pure undead element.

They learned how to create armor out of literal bones. How to make skeletal warriors, and how to even keep someone from dying. Spyro and Cynder finished with Cynder waiting outside since Spyro still needed some practice. "You're late Spyro." she noted. "Sorry Cynds, I accidentally made skeletal warriors that attacked us." he replied. "Well, we better get to bringing your mother back huh?". Cynder was exited. They took off to the skies that was nearest to the place where Malefor lived. He focused on the picture of Cynder's mother in his mind, and slowly, a beam of energy came from his horns and the body of Cynder's mother appeared before him. He pulled into the depths of the underworld to look for the soul of Cynder's mother. He found it and reached out for it. She took his corporeal hand and she disappeared. He came out and the body glowed as Cynder's mother took control of it. She stopped glowing and rested on the ground breathing. Cynder smiled. "Thank you so much Spyro! This is amazing." she turned to thank him more but he had fainted. "Spyro! What happened?" she looked at him as his breathing became more steady. So did Cynder's mother.

Her mother's eyed fluttered open as she got used to having senses again. "Ohhhhh, what happened?" she said in a voice as soft as silk. Cynder was overjoyed to see her mother living. She looked exactly like Cynder exept she had a darker chestplate and was as big as Malefor. Cynder's mother was now standing and took a moment to realize that this was her daughter that she was talking to. "Is...is that you Cynder?" she asked in a tone that implied that she was taking the toll of all her years in the Underworld. Cynder was almost too stunned to speak. "Yes...Mother." she stuttered.

Her mother's eyes were wide with curiosity and amazement. "Cynder. My most prized possession. My daughter. Was it you who brought me back from the Underworld?" she said gratefully as she had life again. Cynder knew that she could not take the credit as Spyro was just waking up.

"I wish I could say it was me," she replied helping Spyro up, "but it was thanks to Spyro here that you are alive.". Cynder's mother gave a look of ever-longing gratitude to Spyro. He now was fully conscious and was using water to heal his head which showed he had some sort of headache. "Thanks young dragon. You have earned my greatest trust." Cynder's mother said gratefully to Spyro. Spyro smiled. "Well I'm the Chosen One. Earning trust is kind of easy for me." Spyro replied.

"Wait, what? I thought Malefor was the Chosen One." she sad with confusion. Spyro realized that she had not known about Malefor turning evil out of despair for her death. "Well, a lot has changed since you were last out in the open. Let me tell you about it" he said.

And tell her he did. He told her how he had learned about how he had seen her in a vision, how he had used his elements to save her, and lastly, he told her how Malefor had turned evil out of despair from her death. "I knew that Malefor was faithful, but never would I have guessed that he would turn evil!" she exclaimed.

They chatted all the way to the dragon den which Spyro had made a new house for her in his unconsciousness. He was amazed at what was happening. Little did he know of the trouble that would be coming his way.

* * *

 _Strykore's castle_

Strykore was at the main room with his nephew and the Doomraiders. "So," Strykore said, "Where do we stand on an army?". The Golden Queen responded "We have about ten thousand recruits of goblins and gremlins Strykore. As for our ships, we have about ten and will be ready in the next two days.". Strykore smiled.

"That is good. When we land we will crush the dumb Skylanders once and for all." he laughed, "Eon will be so surprised it will take another Eon for him to understand what happened!".

He let off a maniacal laugh as lightning cracked in the backround.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**


	13. Darkness: The Second Light

This takes place after season three of skylanders

* * *

Spyro was afraid of this day. He had to learn the Dark Arts. He would have to learn to use his dark powers so he could achieve peace.

The day started with Spyro getting woken up by a skeletal warrior that was created by Cynder. Cynder was in a joyful mood. She had gotten her mother back due to Spyro. Spyro had gotten a few headaches since he had brought Cynder's mother back to life.

He had been momentarily knocked unconscious by power drain. he realized that Cynder's mother wasn't supposed to die and had decades of remaining lifespan. He had harnessed that by using her soul.

He was coming to the dining room to eat when he foresaw a vision of him and Cynder fighting. He was angry that not only that he had only just solved his last forseen battle, but that he hated that he would be forced to battle Cynder. He pushed this aside and went to eating. The table had improved due to Spyro's tech powers. Now they had a holographic image of the skylands. He saw a dozen ships being manufactured at Strykore's castle.

He almost turned dark seeing Strykore act so evil. "So," He said breaking the silence, "Strykore is obviously trying to hit the Academy on one swift hit.". "Yeah." said Cynder, "He has been acting very suspiciously.". They continued to chat on this matter. Then all too soon, it was time for Spyro to go meet the Dark Master. He had been acting nicer around Spyro ever since Spyro had saved his life in the battle with the Doomraiders.

He saw the temple and flew toward it. The Dark Master was out in front, waiting for him. It looked like an altar with a beam coming out of it that was pure darkness. "Welcome, "The Master said, "to the Heart of Darkness.".

Spyro instantly had his heartbeat taken away. There was a small beam of light energy that traveled through a small gemstone that turned it into pure darkness. The Dark Master sighed and closed all entrances to the altar. "That crystal that you saw me pull out at the dragon meeting, well, that was the Heart of Darkness itself. I had used it because I had a premonition that I would need it to sense a dark presence." He sad slowly with a grave tone.

Spyro understood why he was so protective of it. That crystal helped balance the Core of Light's magic with it's own. He reached out to touch it. "Wait Spyro!" the Dark Master cried, "Don't!". Alas, it was too late. Spyro made contact with it and immediately he started to glow. He saw many sights and learned how to control his dark side. His sword popped out of nowhere and a copy of the heart of darkness appeared over the handle. He settled down on the ground and fainted. The Dark Master leaned over, believing him to be dead, but he saw him breathing.

He let out a sigh of relief as Spyro awoke. Spyro wanted to tell him what he saw but he heard several blasts of cannons outside. He burst outside and saw that half of Strykore's fleet of ships had arrived. He took a huge breath. He ran out onto the battlefield.

He saw several thousand gremlins onboard each ship. They fired a second shot at the Academy not too far away. The entire place burst into flames. He remembered his vision about the Academy burning. He growled and put it out. He turned out towards the ships and shot a Earth Arm at them. There were several gremlins onboard that fell off. They instantly retreated with a massive vessel coming through. Onboard, was Strykore himself. He frowned as he saw the gremlins retreating. "What is wrong with you!?" he yelled, "Attack!".

He then saw Spyro flying toward him. "So, you think your puny fire attacks are enough to trouble me? You are clearly delusional." He levitated and shot a dark magic orb at Spyro.

Spyro, not moving an inch used his darkness to redirect the ball, destroying one of Strykore's ships.

Spyro smirked "Still underestimating me? You need to work on that." he replied smugly. Strykore was now angry.

"Until we meet again young dragon! You will never be able to stop what is coming! You are finished!" he shouted. And with a blinding flash, he and his fleet disappeared.

Spyro flew back to the altar as if this was a regular thing. He met the Dark Master outside and they went back inside to study dark magic.

Spyro was a little afraid of what he said about that in order to use his dark form's powers, he had to go into his Dark Form.

He focused on seeing him in his dark form, with complete power over that form. He reached out to his mental opposite and touched it. He started to glow and his scales turned night-black.

He used his powers of dark magic, fire breath, which was more powerful in his dark form, and his technology manipulation. He walked out to the realm and went to train on the Academy's course.

There he realized he had Cynder's ability to shadow dash through objects.

He also tapped into Cynder's latent psycic ability. He practiced on the course and broke Stealth Elf's record of 5.078 seconds with a record of 4.003 seconds.

He now knew that Strykore knew that he used all the elements. He could stop trying to hide it.

He decided to ask the Cynder about that vision he saw. He asked her to come to his house in his room.

Cynder agreed when she heard of what they were talking about. She came there and he shut the door. He brought up a holographic projection of the skylands. Just then, holographic images of the Masters popped up. Spyro was not surprised since he had known this would happen. The war strategy meeting began.

"I have a suggestion for where we should take the fight. There is a desolate place that has a temple on it. I will try to bring the Battle to the temple. I have heard it supposedly weakens dark magic." Spyro said confidently. Cynder knew better than to speak out. "I belive if we make a route that way," The Wind Master replied, "We could possibly defeat his fleet.".

The conversation went on and on. "So it is determined, I shall face Strykore there, and the battle will engage." Spyro said. With that, the meeting ended and the Masters slipped out of sight.

He decided that it was time to bring Cynder's mother to Malefor.

"Cynder," He said hesitantly, "It is time to show Malefor the life of the one he lost a thousand years ago.". Cynder was also nervous at what her father would say. He told Cynder's mother, and they went on their way.

The Cadaverous Crypts were not the best place to live. Spyro had horrid memories of when Malefor gave him up to Kaos and he had gotten turned evil. He yet forged through.

He went to the place where he saw Malefor last, but Malefor had gone. "Hmmm, I wonder where he..." but before Spyro could finish he was swept away by a huge shadowy figure. He knew Malefor was waiting for him.

He used his shadow dash to escape and hide. He heard Malefor's enraged shouts. "Where are you little dragon? Come out and fight!". Spyro jumped out and shouted back. "I am here to show you the life you lost.". Malefor shot at him before a lightning strike hit his side and shot him sideways. Malefor was not hurt too badly ,but was enraged.

"Who dares hurt me, The Dragon King?" he shouted.

"I would" said Cynder's mother, ", and I thought you should show a little more respect to the dragon who brought me back to life!". Malefor was stunned. "H-h-how are you h-h-here? Y-y-you died a thousand y-years ago.". Cynder's mother spoke back. "It was Spyro here that brought me back to life. This is what you give him, a beating? It seems that you don't want me back at all.".

Malefor was stunned, and he started glowing. His scales turned purple and orange. Spyro started to glow too. He then disapeared in a tornado and a beam of light shot back in the direction of Spyro's house. "Sp-Sp-Spyro?! Where are you?" Cynder cried out. "I don't know," Cynder's mother said, "But I think we should follow that beam.". Everyone, even Malefor agreed and shot toward the beams location. They met it's end at Spyro's house. "What is going on? What happened, and where is Spyro." Cynder cried. "Wait," Malefor said, "I'm picking some tech and life in this ground.". He concentrated and a pod came out. A dragon that looked like Spyro was in a coma. The contraption opened and the dragon's eyes opened. The beam of light shot into them and the body fell to the ground, breathing.

Soon, the body opened his eyes and smiled. "Huh," it said, "It worked.". Everyone was confused. The figure sighed. "Oh right, they don't know about my secret project. Well for starters I should clarify who I am. Hi, I'm Spyro." it said.

They immediately launched into a conversation about what had happened. They all got the matter sorted out and they returned to their respective homes, with Malefor and Cynder's mother off to the Cadaverous crypts to stop Strykore's allies from being regenerated. That left Spyro and Cynder alone. They both liked each other a lot. After all, they had both saved each other from a terrible fate. They were mentor and protégé. They walked to the dining room chattering. Spyro brought a holographic image of strykore which he gave a pizza hat after smashing a piece of pizza in his helmet.

Then, they both walked downstairs to their rooms and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**


	14. Legendary: The Battle Begins

This takes place after season three of skylanders

* * *

 _Strykore's castle_

Strykore was in doubt about his future raid. If Spyro was as powerful as he was, the raid could possibly fail. "I must contact Malefor so I can make sure my armies are never defeated." he thought to himself gravely. He opened up one of Malefor's fire frames. "Malefor, where are you?" he yelled into the Underworld. "We are here Stryks, but your armies will now never leave the dead!". Malefor shouted back as he came into view.

Strykore was shocked. "What do you mean, never leave the Underworld? I need those armies for my raid against the Skylands!" Strykore shouted angrily, "And why do you look like a purple dragon?".

"Because Spyro showed me how to let go of my anger, and I owe him a great debt. He has brought back the one I loved, and we will never allow ourselves to turn to the side of evil willingly." he shouted back as Cynder's mother came into view.

Strykore was infuriated, and closed the fire flame. "If I can't get Malefor to bring me my armies," he said charging his magic, "then I will take them myself!".

The Doomraiders came into the room. "What is wrong Strykore?" the Golden Queen asked. "Malefor won't bring my armies back, so I must get them myself. Arm the boats, we're going to the Underworld." he snickered.

* * *

 _Back at Spyro's house_

Spyro was waiting for this day. He was about to learn the ultimate form, his Legendary Form. He walked up to the dining room of his house. He found Cynder up there eating. He always felt mixed being around Cynder, she was once the daughter of the once evil Malefor who had almost killed him a year ago. Yet he was her mentor, he had went on a dangerous mission to find her and save her from Malefor.

He smiled while he ate. As soon as he ate his eggs, he was off to the Legend's temple. It was a entrance to the Core of Light supposedly. The Legendary Master was waiting for him. He was the same size as Spyro and had navy-blue scales which contrasted perfectly to his golden horns. "Well Spyro, you are here on time." Legend said, "You must be warned, in order to able to go into your Legendary form at will, you must travel through the beam of the Core of Light. Your dark side will fight against you.". And with that happy note, they jumped through the portal.

They came across the very Core of Light. Spyro always felt relaxed around the Core. His ancestors had protected it ever since it was built two millennia ago. "The one thing that could permanently destroy the Core of Light is the Heart of Darkness's Scythe." The master said after a long silence.

Spyro was very afraid of anything that could destroy the Core of Light. He forged through the thought and flew up. He slowly went through the beam.

If he had gotten hit from every direction with lightning without his lightning proof abilities, it could not have been more painful. Alas, it was. As he forged through, his Dark Side tried to get as far away from the beam as possible. It was quickly engulfed. Spyro closed his eyes, and when they opened, is eyes glowed a golden color. He rested on the ground on the other side, newfound power coursed through his veins. He soon got used to this and stood up slowly.

Legend smiled. "Very well done Spyro, most dragons don't get through on the first try. Now, we go back and practice your powers.".

Just as they were about to go through the portal, Cynder sped out and crashed into the ground. "Cynder!" Spyro said with his voice full of fear. "What happened?".

Cynder got up and looked scared. "It's Strykore, he's captured my parents and took control of the Underworld!". Spyro was scared, anybody who could incapacitate Malefor was way powerful, and he knew what it was like to have your parents in danger.

Spyro now had his look of fear swept away, and replaced it with a look of pure determination and calmness. "Well," he said calmly "if Strykore wants a fight, then a fight he's going to get.". He shot through the portal with the Legendary Master and Cynder right behind.

They travelled onto the altar and Spyro made a ancient sky trireme while the Legendary Master contacted the other Masters and told them to come. They all got there. Spyro also contacted the Skylanders and his parents. They all got there in time. They set out for the Underworld.

The others were almost afraid of Spyro on the way there. They had never seen him so determined and fearless. The shadows of the Cadaverous Crypts made him look too much like Dark Spyro. He looked determined as ever as they sailed into the Underworld.

Spyro turned to Cynder. "So Cynder," he said pridefully, "is this where you said you saw Malefor and your mother?". Cynder thought on this while examining the landscape. "Yes." she said finally, "This is most definitely it.". The group jumped down and began searching for clues as to where they might have gone. There came a faint sound in the distance. Spyro jumped up. "Guys! I think they are over there! Behind that island." he shouted. Everyone jumped and followed his lead.

They saw Malefor and Cynder's mother being held in a cage made of pure dark magic. Spyro tried to open it but had no success. He then heard a beam coming toward him. He dodged right away and looked back to see his friends in a cage. He thought back to his vision. He growled and looked to the Doomraiders who had just appeared.

The Golden Queen chuckled. "I must say that that was too easy for us. You can't defeat us with your puny fire attacks now. We are now immune to fire attacks you little bird!" she insulted. Spyro felt his anger rise. He looked over the Doomraiders and pictured them beaten up. He let out a small laugh. "Maybe you are not immune to normal fire attacks, but you may recall that I am more than what I seem." he shouted back. The Doomraiders had had enough. The Golden Queen charged up her beams while Spyro concentrated. He felt into the core of the Core of Light, he harnessed it's power and draped it over himself. His scales shone navy-blue, his horns turned golden, and his sword that he summoned radiated power.

The Golden Queen paid no attention to this and shot. Spyro smirked and redirected it at a nearby island. He used his Earth arm to smack at Dreamcatcher. She barely dodged it and used her whirlwind. Spyro held out his front paw and the whirlwind disintegrated. He looked to Wolfgang and saw him grinning. "Hey, you might be a valuable pawn to hypnotize." he shouted at Spyro. He strummed his Bone Harp and a soundwave shot toward Spyro. Spyro simply deflected it with a spoke of earth. He then used his wind to shoot behind the Doomraiders and knock them down.

He drew his sword and launched into an attack. He sliced underneath Dreamcatcher, skinning her hair off. He sliced through Wolfgang's harp and freed the Skylanders. "You try to get Cynder's mother and Malefor out of that cage." he said. "I deal with the Doomraiders.". He used his earth to incapacitate Wolfgang and Dreamcatcher. He then shot toward Pepperjack who had been silent the entire fight. Pepperjack pulled out some sort of pepper-minigun. He shot at Spyro with it ,but Spyro was so fast he simply dodged and made it to him. He turned into his dark form and used his technology manipulation to make the minigun shoot cupcakes instead. He incapacitated Pepperjack and put his sword in his sheath. At this point, the only Doomraider left was the Golden Queen.

She shivered at Spyro and his sword, which was only slightly less intimidating as an Arkeyan Conquertron. "How-how did you get so powerful?" she stuttered. Spyro smirked. "Oh, I've always been this powerful. I erased your memories of my powers the first time you faced me in the Realm of Dragons.". The Golden Queen was enraged, not only that she had been beaten, that she let Spyro control her, trick her, and humiliate her.

She made a huge beam of golden energy that was futile since Spyro released a flame ten times as big as his normal one. It slowly worked its way back to the Golden Queen and knocked her out.

Spyro put up a prison of earth and walked over to the others. They were in awe. They had never seen anyone take on the Doomraiders alone and win. They had succeeded in making the door open. Malefor and Cynder's mother walked out. Malefor was looking grim. The others asked him why. He said that before they had arrived, Strykore had taken control of the Underworld and was able to make his armies regenerate.

They flew to the place where Spyro had set for their attack point. As Spyro had foretold, Strykore and his armies were flying past. Spyro used a massive flame shot to knock one of the ships out of the air.

Strykore saw this and looked angerly at Spyro. Spyro used his Earth Arm to bring Kaos and Strykore down to fight. Strykore looked at him and began charging up his magic. Kaos did the same.

Spyro looked back and forth at his biggest enemies ever.

"Well," he said. "let's fight.".

With the Skylanders charging at the armies, his sword glowing, Spyro, Strykore, and Kaos running toward each other, the battle began.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon! (P.S. I cant control if it says that it is complete or not).**


	15. Battle and Sorrow

This takes place after season three of skylanders

* * *

Spyro was full of adrenaline, he was now fighting Kaos and Strykore. He shot forward and used an Iron Fist to hit Kaos in the back of the head. Then Strykore retaliated by shooting a orb at him. Spyro summoned his sword and sliced it in two.

Kaos got back up and shot at him to. Spyro quickly dodged and used his Ring of Fire. Strykore and Kaos got barely hurt. "You know," Strykore yelled at Spyro as he desperately avoided a Superflame., "I liked you better when you were on my side.". Spyro shot around to knock one of Strykore's battleships out of the air.

Strykore was angry. "We will storm your Academy, we will sever it from the earth, and everything you know will be lost forever!" Strykore insulted.

Spyro knew this wasn't true. He used a Frenzy Plant to uppercut Strykore and summoned a dragon army to help the others.

Meanwhile, Cynder was having enough problems of her own. She used her electric breath to overshock the warriors and blast them into dust. But no matter how many warriors fell, more always seemed to take their place. As she was about to be totally surrounded by gremlins, an uproar came from the back of the armies. She soon saw a huge skeletal warrior army blasting through the gremlin army. The gremlins tried to fight back, but they simply were just overwhelmed by the sheer size and power of Spyro's skeleton army.

Spyro grinned and called to Cynder. "Hey Cynder, come over here! Want to crush these dorks?". Cynder was full of pride as she rocketed toward Spyro as Strykore just got up. Spyro and Cynder almost fried him with a combined electric shot that he barely deflected.

Kaos almost hit Cynder with a dark magic shot that Spyro blocked. She retaliated with her skeletal warrior. He fought Kaos and kept him occupied. Spyro focused on Strykore and used a homing fire shot. Strykore didn't know this and deflected them with them turning around in midair. They shot back toward Strykore and hit him in the back.

Spyro shot another homing flame. He brought water and made a huge scythe out of ice. He fixed an end of the handle on his sword and it disintegrated. Strykore sent some of his biggest minions to face Spyro while he tried to deal with Spyro's homing shots. Spyro summoned his Ice Scythe which he had learned from the Water Master. He shot one in the heart and the monster disintegrated.

His attacks became so fluid that he could start an attack with his fire-breath and end with water, stabbing a mummy with his sword. Cynder was having more luck. Her lightning breath hit Spyro's Ice Scythe and came in all directions. Spyro used this and was contributing lightning of his own. He used the Scythe to make a lightning cloud that randomly shocked monsters.

He smiled as the last big monster was destroyed. He turned to Cynder and deattatched from his sword. "Hey Cynder, I want you to have this." he said as he handed over the Ice Scythe., "Every dragon needs a weapon.". She took it gingerly. Strykore yelled in relief as Spyro's last homing flame. "I can't defeat you, but maybe someone else can!" He shouted as he charged his beams. When he fired, Spyro was taken off guard when it turned and hit Cynder. She didn't get knocked back, but her scales turned black and a ruby necklace appeared on her neck. Strykore had taken her light.

Somehow after one look at her he examined anything new. He knew the magic used and was currently forming a solution on how to break that magic. He then realized that the Ruby necklace was holding her light. If he could somehow get that necklace off and destroy it, then Cynder would be back to normal.

Problem was, there was Cynder herself and Strykore to get past. He flew at her and Strykore hit him with a dark magic strike. He felt his left side go numb. That didn't matter, this was for Cynder. He tried to get closer but Cynder swung the Ice Scythe at him. It knocked him aside with the sharp tip. Spyro felt a lot of pain but no blood. "Thank Eon's beard I have impenetrable scales" he thought to himself.

She was angry, but Spyro knew that this was her dark form's emotions. The real Cynder would have been grateful that attack hadn't worked. Now it was Dark Cynder's turn to attack. She shot at him with her electricity ,but his lightning-proof scales just absorbed the blow. He was afraid to throw his sword at the necklace since it was so close to her heart.

If he threw it and even if it did hit the necklace, he knew even his might couldn't save her if it went through her heart. He did the complete opposite of what he was thought to been going to do. Instead of turning into his legendary form, he turned dark. He used a fire strike to curl around the Scythe and knock the necklace off Cynder. He then used his sword to slice the ruby in two.

Cynder let a cry of agony as her scales regained their violet color. Spyro used earth to cover her as he found Kaos had finally broken through the skeletal warrior. He charged his energy beams and Strykore did the same. They shot their beams and wrapped around each other. Spyro used his flame and the two streams collided.

Immediately, there were several explosions as the two greatest powers collided. Spyro struggled against the two of them. The dark magic slowly curved its way and travelled up the stream of fire. Spyro thought back to his vision.

He then thought of Cynder, who was almost alive no thanks to Strykore and Kaos. He wanted to end this once and for all. He wanted to make sure that Strykore never hurt another soul again. He maybe couldn't do that now, but he could do it sometime else. Kaos would simply help his uncle and overpower Spyro. He flew up and knocked them towards the temple with his Earth Arm and they hit right on target in the temple.

He flew up and shot them again and again with lightning as he saw Cynder get back up and rejoin the fight. He turned back to Kaos and used wind to knock him into the temple wall. Unfortunately the blast did not knock Kaos unconscious. Kaos then hit Spyro in the wing as he attempted to take off. Strykore laughed. "You see foolish dragon, you can not defeat me!". Spyro stood up and drew his sword. "You're right, I can't stop you forever, but I can slow you down." he sighed. He used his last remaining energy to jab his sword into the ground and severed the land from the mainland.

He closed his eyes as he fell with the temple into the abyss with Strykore and Kaos.

* * *

Cynder couldn't believe her eyes. Spyro had just saved her from a fate of forcefully fighting for Strykore, and she had just watched him sacrifice himself for their safety. She felt her anger rise and in response to that, her entire body crackled with pure electricity, but this was not her normal sapphire blue lightning, it was a dark red, as if attuned to her emotions.

She lifted her Ice Scythe, the last gift Spyro had given her before he had gone over the cliff. She harnessed her rage and the Scythe glowed red and she charged in, destined to destroy the army that had cost the team a valuable Skylander.

She sliced through gremlins like wet paper, she cut through the toughest warriors like nothing. She was angry and there was nothing to stop it.

After a few more seconds the army was nothing more than shattered weapons, and golden dust. When the battle was over she felt her anger disintegrate. She was such good friends with Spyro. Just seeing him no more destroyed her. And nobody saying a word, they boarded onto the trireme and set sail for the Academy. Nobody talked to anybody else on the trip. Cynder was the most devastated. She knew that this was what Spyro felt when he thought Master Eon was gone. He was her mentor, the one who taught her that no matter what your family was, you can be good if you choose.

When they arrived and told Eon what had happened, he crept into despair. Malefor tried his best to locate Spyro in the Underworld claiming that since he had the Chosen One's soul, and since the Chosen One's spirit never dies, he can't bring Spyro back to life. Stealth Elf came into Cynder's room a day after the battle.

"Hey Cynder," she said as Cynder didn't move a muscle. "we decided that we wanted to give you an offer. Spyro would have wanted you to be a Skylander, and we need someone to replace him," she froze when she said the word 'replace'. She didn't mean to say that they would just drop Spyro. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. If you want that offer, I'll be in my room." Stealth Elf said as she was about to leave the room. Cynder spoke up for the first time today. "I'll take the spot, but don't think of me as a replacement." she said quietly.

Stealth Elf went down to the room and told the others that Cynder had accepted the offer, though it didn't derive the sullen mood. Stealth Elf tried to be positive. "Well, what if Spyro survived? Spyro wouldn't die like that, we have to believe in him." she said hopefully. The others started a conversation. And for a moment, the fact that Spyro was gone was almost lifted. However, the conversation just wasn't the same without Spyro's sarcastic sense of humor.

Cynder came down and joined the dying conversation. Stealth Elf had done the opposite of what she had meant to do.

She hadn't lightened the mood, she had made it darker.

They just stood there and hoped that maybe that somewhere out there Spyro was alive.

* * *

 _Somewhere far away_

Ignitus roamed the Isle of the Chronicler. He then saw a small figure wash ashore. The figure was badly wounded but breathing.

Ignitus lifted the figures face and smiled when he recognized it. "Welcome to the Isle of the Chronicler, Spyro." he said as he took him in his paw and brought him inside.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**


	16. Spyro Returns

**Hey guys, thanks for reading so far. If you want to leave your opinions of where you want this story to go then leave a review. Sorry about that last cliff-hanger, but seriously, leave a review. Thanks and enjoy the story.**

* * *

This takes place after season three of skylanders.

* * *

 _The Isle of the Chronicler_

Ignitus was almost frantic. Recently, he had found Spyro barely alive on the beach and by looking in The Chronicle, an ancient artifact that was created by the first Chosen One, he had discovered that Spyro fell over 10,000 feet after he used his sword to cut off a piece of the Skylands and take Strykore and Kaos down with him. Strykore and Kaos were still alive, but severely wounded and their magic was stretched to the limit to keep themselves alive.

He checked that Spyro was still alive and found he was. With a sigh of relief, he turned to the Chronicle. It had the power to alter time and space. He had used a lot of his magic to make the Chronicle use it's power to describe a story where Spyro survives, but that didn't stop Ignitus from having to keep Spyro alive. He heard a groan from the room where he kept Spyro. He rushed over.

Spyro's eyes twitched and then fluttered open. He used his arm to hold his head up and Spyro smiled. He stuttered. "Thanks...Ignitus" he said weakly. He then fell back to sleep. Spyro was alive, and that was what really mattered. Ignitus turned away and turned out the light.

Spyro was healing well. He had come to the Isle with several broken bones. He had been knocked unconscious and was hardly breathing. Ignitus had given Spyro several tech infusions so his body could heal. He looked like Techno. He looked at the world Spyro wanted to return to and understood why he wanted to return.

Several days later Spyro's bones had healed. He stood up and was determined to get back to his home. He was very grateful to Ignitus and Ignitus told him something very interesting. He foretold that when Spyro was gone, Spyro would become the new Chronicler. Spyro used his tech powers aligned with his earth powers and built a trireme for himself. Spyro was intrigued that he would become the Chronicler.

He turned his head and set sail for the Skylands.

* * *

 _The Academy_

Cynder wasn't feeling better than she had several days ago. Spyro had gone over a cliff and even with his impenetrable scales, even he couldn't survive a fall from that height. She knew that Spyro was gone, and she knew she would never forgive herself. Her dad was the same. He was grateful to Spyro for bringing Cynder's mother back and saving Cynder from a fate battling for Strykore and saved him from the Doomraider's cage.

She looked around the room that was Spyro's. She had become an official Skylander after the battle filling in for Spyro. She went down for breakfast. Everyone else was as sullen as she was and they almost never spoke because Spyro's sarcastic sense of humor was a key component.

Little did they know of the battle that was coming their way.

* * *

 _Strykore's castle_

The Doomraiders were angry. Their ruler had been defeated by that insufferable dragon Spyro. Fortunately for them, Spyro had gone over the edge with Strykore and Kaos. They were wondering of things to do when the palace doors flew open. Strykore and Kaos trundled through.

They were obviously injured, but Broccoli Guy fixed that with his healing abilities. Strykore stood straight up.

"We may have suffered a minor setback," he said. "but now that we have gotten Spyro out of the way, we can finally rule the Skylands once, and for all!". He laughed and laughed while lightning flashed and crackled in the backround.

* * *

 _Back at the Academy_

Cynder was training on the course with Stealth Elf. They had erased Spyro's record on the track because any memory of Spyro made them even more sullen. Stealth Elf was almost as sullen as Cynder. Spyro was one of their greatest friends, and they had just got him back before losing him again. Cynder was one of the many who were deeply affected. She soon saw a massive cloud approaching, but she didn't care.

Stealth Elf left because she didn't like the rain. Cynder stayed reveling on the fact of Spyro's death. She then saw something move in the clouds, and then she realized it wasn't a cloud in the slightest. It was Strykore's fleet and at the helm of the lead ship, was Strykore and Kaos themselves.

Cynder felt her anger rise. Those two had survived, but Spyro hadn't. Her body crackled with pure red electricity. She zipped back to the Academy. The others were angry when they learned that Strykore and Kaos were alive. They were also sad that Spyro's sacrifice had been spent in vain. Cynder took her Ice Scythe out and it too glowed with red electricity. She was going to kill Strykore unless Spyro got brought back to life.

She charged out to see Strykore destroying everything. She jumped into battle.

She cut through a shield of monsters and saw Styrkore looking down at her. He smirked. "You have no hope now! Spyro the 'Chosen One' is dead!" he laughed. Cynder was infuriated and sad. She contorted her feeling to the back of her mind but it seemed to be sapping her strength. She lifted her Ice Scythe and launched at Strykore.

Strykore put up a shield and the Scythe bounced off it. She skidded a few feet and charged in again. This time, he didn't defend and attacked with a orb of magic. Cynder dodged it and shot him with electricity. He retaliated with a lightning shot of his own. He hit her wings with a stray volt and her wings went numb. She crashed into the ground and blacked out.

* * *

 _On Spyro's Trireme_

Spyro was tired of monsters attacking his ship. His friends were going to be attacked soon by Strykore's army and he couldn't do anything about it. If he was at full strength he would just use wind to zip there but he was pretty sure he would have to wait a few more minutes before he got at full strength. He was going to need it.

As a winged lion attacked the hull, he thought of his friends and family. He sliced the monster to dust.

He saw Strykore's very last of his armada. Spyro stopped it with a lightning shot. He then sailed around the rest in a cloud smoke screen. He saw the Skylanders fighting a loosing battle. He saw Cynder in a state of unconsciousness. He was angry and saw the Skylanders backed up into a corner. Strykore was about to finish them off when Spyro turned into Legendary Spyro and shot a light shot at Strykore canceling each other out.

He flew around and Strykore looked for who had fired that light shot. He shrugged it off and laughed. "Was that the bathroom defense? Those lights aren't enough to trouble me!". Spyro responded.

"Well what about my light Stryks?" he said as he spun down in a Flaming Saw and released a Wall of Fire releasing the Skylanders and letting a lot of dust. The dust settled and the others saw him with his golden horns glowing with power.

"SPYRO!" they exclaimed. Spyro grinned and turned back to Strykore. Strykore was outraged. "How are you here?! You fell 10,000 feet!". Spyro smiled. "Well it would seem that that is not enough huh Stryks?". Strykore was angry. "Gremlins! Attack Spyro!" he commanded. He turned when no monsters came forward and saw them all fleeing for their lives.

"WHAT?! Come back here you cowards!" he shouted. But it was no use. They were afraid of Spyro. They were sure if 10,000 feet of falling couldn't kill Spyro, they weren't sure what could. Even the Doomraiders were running. Only Strykore remained. He growled. "I can't defeat all of you, but I just need to defeat him!" he shouted gesturing at Spyro. He floated up as he shot at Spyro. He shot at Cynder and made Spyro angry. He used his Earth Arm to smack Strykore so high he disappeared into the clouds.

Spyro quickly followed and saw Strykore charging his beams waiting for him. Spyro barely dodged Strykore's shot. Strykore was angry. "You may be able to survive that, but you will never be able to stop me!" he insulted. "You will lose ever single one of your friends. They will not die, but I will sentence them to eternal suffering in the Underworld!". Spyro's body glowed with power.

"Well that won't happen because you will never win Strykore. You know why? Because good guys will always prevail because we believe in each other. Bad guys never prevail because all they care about are themselves.". Strykore was angry. "Why won't you just lose like you're supposed to?". Spyro replied with a smirk. "Because I'm Spyro, and not doing what I'm supposed to is totally my thing.".\

Strykore charged his beam and Spyro charged his fire. They fired them at each other and they both blacked out of the resulting explosion when the two most powerful forces collided.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**


	17. Aftermath and the Journey Begins

this takes place after season three of skylanders

* * *

Spyro's mind was fuzzy. The last thing he remembered before the blackout was a massive explosion. He was caught by Cynder and brought down to the healing center for healing. He had woken up several days later after that massive explosion. Strykore was blasted right into one of his ships and was badly wounded. The Doomraiders were afraid of how powerful Spyro was and were going to lay low for a couple of days.

Spyro was stirring. He was getting better by the day. His eyes twitched and opened and let out a small groan. Ever since the daily attacks on the Academy, they worried of a takeover ,and even as powerful as Spyro was, they still believed that there was a request that there should be more Skylanders. They called for several more to come. These Skylanders were Warnado, Shroom Boom, Chop Chop, Blades, Echo, Zap, Bash, Spotlight, and Blackout.

They were amazed at the stories of Spyro's feats. Nobody had ever heard of such a powerful being. The Masters were wondering how Strykore had gotten more powerful. They reluctantly agreed to tell Spyro when he was strong enough to walk. A few days passed and Spyro awoke. Everyone was happy. The new Skylanders asked him. "Is it true that you control the elements?". Spyro showed them and they were astounded.

Of course the masters were happy but had to discuss their results. After they had made sure that Spyro was at full strength, he was told what they wanted to tell him.

"You see Spyro," began the Fire Master. "we believe that the Darkness is the reason why Strykore had become so powerful. Do you know what the Darkness is?". Spyro was confused. "Of course I know what the Darkness. It is a force of evil that supplies evil for all the evil-doers." he said skeptically. The Masters looked at each other with a look that said _We need to tell him_.

"We wish we could say it was that simple, Spyro" the Dark Master replied, "but the Darkness is a living entity. That is why Strykore was corrupted. Unfortunately, the darkness will always possess Strykore and even your might couldn't take him back to the good side.". Spyro's mind tried to wrap around it. "So it's like the Chosen One spirit's evil sister?" he questioned. The other masters seemed surprised. "Actually, it happened exactly like that. The story is a long one but we still have to face the immediate threat at the moment.". Spyro turned serious both inside and physicaly. "And what would that be?.". The Masters returned grim expressions.

"You know Blackout ,right?" they said. "Well he saw several other villains heading toward Strykore's castle. We suspect that Strykore is gaining all the villains so as to finally overpower you.". Spyro thought on this for a moment. "Wait, how was Blackout able to get undetected through Strykore's territory. That place is swarming with regenerated monsters." Spyro said thoughtfully. Flare responded, "He simply used his shadow dash.".

Spyro and the Masters spoke for a few more minutes before the meeting came to an end.

Spyro decided to go train on the course to even the score since he had been told that his record had been deleted. He beat his previous record with a record of 2.89 second which beat even Stealth Elf. As he was leaving he bumped into Blackout. He had met him briefly before the meeting he had just gone to. "Oh hey Blackout." Spyro said. "I didn't see you there.". Blackout grinned. "Hey Spyro. How many adventures did you have?" he asked. Spyro was both amused and confused. "Well that depends on how you are referring to it. Is it in this lifetime or all my lifetimes?" he asked. Blackout was impressed. "I would be referring to all your lifetimes." he replied.

The two were quick friends to make. Spyro was interested that Blackout was a Dark element dragon. Spyro gave Blackout some tips on how to master the Darkness. Spyro went off to his home as it was getting late. Blackout went to his new house and saw with a small delight that his room was right next to Spotlight's room. He liked her no matter how different they were.

He went to his room and fell asleep.

* * *

Tomorrow, Spyro got up early to practice his attacks. The others slept in so Spyro got some peace and quiet. He decided to master the legendary form as he still needed a bit of training. He also called Blackout to help him in the training of dark elemental combat. Blackout woke up at about 9:00 a.m. and Spyro was already mastering his mega-flame. Blackout came on time and Spyro was happy to see him. Spyro decided to test him on his attacks he already knew. Spyro even saw something that he didn't know. Spyro summoned his skeletal warrior and Blackout fought him. As the skeletal warrior was about to hurt him Blackout disappeared. He later told Spyro that black dragons are able to make their scales camoflauged like a chameleon.

Spyro practiced it and eventually got it. However, when he fired a flame shot. He could then see himself. He asked Blackout why this happened and he notified Spyro that that was the downside of invisibility. If a dragon does turn invisible then he can't fire a shot without being seen.

Spyro practiced it and mastered it. He also showed Blackout how to manipulate technology. Then, Eon's head appeared and yelled, "Skylanders Unite!". Spyro grinned at Blackout and they both ran to the Academy where they saw all their allies and friends.

Eon was at his desk looking determined. "Skylanders, we have received information from Blackout that all the villains in the Skylands are moving suspisiously toward Strykore's castle. I want you to make sure that they don't make it there. No doubt about it that my twisted brother is wanting to make the other villains allies." he said. "We need to make sure that Berserker, Bombshell, Fisticuffs, and the arkeyan robots don't get there. With you 21 Skylanders, and 4 villain groups, we can take each group with 5-6 Skylanders each. I have already made a list for each villain that I will post now.".

As he finished a big holographic image with the list appeared. The list said:

Arkeyan Robots: Spyro, Cynder, Spotlight, Blackout, Echo, Blades

Berserker: Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Pop Fizz, Jet-Vac, Sprocket

Bombshell: Sunburn, Sonic Boom, Drobot, Shroom Boom, Chop Chop

Fisticuffs: Whirlwind, Slam-Bam, Warnado, Zap, Bash

Eon arranged the teams and said "This mission may take a few days so don't go without a reliable form of air transport.".

The teams dispersed with Spyro and his team of dragons heading out towards the north. Stealth Elf's team went south. Sunburn's team went east, and Slam-Bam's team went west. Spyro made his trireme appear and save the group a lot of flying. They all boarded and took off. At first they let Spyro pilot the ship before he turned on the autopilot. they went downstairs to rest because according to Spyro, they wouldn't find anything much for the next few hours.

Cynder went down with Spotlight and took a view of the ship. They started on the lower deck and saw the engine room. It looked like a gigantic spider with wires flowing up the walls like noodles. "How does that thing even work?" Spotlight asked Cynder. Cynder replied "I honestly don't know. Only Sprocket, Drobot, and Spyro are the only ones who know how to operate it.". Spotlight grinned since Cynder had said "Spyro" differently then anything else. "You like Spyro don't you Cynder?" Spotlight asked but not in a mean way. Cynder looked away. "I like him, he is my mentor, and he saved me many times over. He and I are friends, but sometimes I feel something more. It's nothing to be concerned about.".

Spotlight pulled her wing over Cynder. "I didn't mean it like that. I can relate. Me and Blackout have a relationship that is the same as you and Spyro. I can see why you would want someone like Spyro in your life. He, from what I have seen and heard, cares for you very much." she said softly. Cynder looked back up and they both went off to their separate cabins that had the most comfortable seats and beds.

Spyro was in the same one with Cynder. The same was for Blackout and Spotlight, and Echo and Blades. Spyro was working on something so he was not there at the time. Spyro was going to get dinner soon, but everyone but Cynder wondered how Spyro was going to get dinner this far out. He didn't disappoint when at 6.30 p.m. he had a feast fit for a king. As they ate they had a conversation about the whereabouts of the arkeyan robot army.

"So Spyro," Blackout said with a mouth full of chicken that was roasted black. "Do you know where the army is?". Spyro replied, "I don't know precisely where they are, but my metal detector at the front will pick up any traptanium in a 100 yard radius. Now I suggest we let the autopilot do the job and we get a rest in case we need to attack arkeyan armies.". With that, everyone had desserts and went off to bed.

Spyro and Cynder walked to their rooms and fell asleep with a serene feeling.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Update Soon! I'm now going to take a log of the Skylanders.**

 **Skylanders at the Academy: Spyro, Cynder, Eruptor, Stealth Elf, Pop-Fizz, Jet-Vac, Sunburn, Sprocket, Sonic Boom, Drobot, Slam-Bam, Whirlwind, Zap, Spotlight, Blackout, Warnado, Shroom Boom, Chop Chop, Blades, Bash, and Echo.**


	18. A Dragon's Journey

**Hello, happy 20th Aneversety of the Spyro game. If you are reading this on 11/13/18, than Spyro: Reignited Trilogy is here!**

This takes place after season three of skylanders

* * *

 _On Spyro's Trireme_

Spyro was on guard duty and was not letting any monsters near his precious ship. His ship was sailing in dawn and the others were still asleep. He heard a groan from downstairs that told him Blackout was up. He used a newly installed forcefield and went down. The others got up and went down for breakfast. He had cleverly enchanted the plates to make whatever food they wanted on command.

Echo and Blades came up a little later. Cynder was the first up while Blackout and Spotlight were the second. As they all ate, Spyro and Blackout started talking. Blackout was a born leader, a no-rule breaker. Spotlight liked that. She was a strong fearless fighter and loyal to her friends. They were each very close friends. Spyro was a risk taker, always jumping in without thinking twice. Cynder was a calm dragon who was a very friendly, but was strong and fearless under fire. Spyro liked that about her. Blades was about the same as Spyro, cocky, brave, and a natural fighter. Echo was a rather noisy one who was great in battles.

Cynder liked Spyro a lot. They were a great fighting pair. Every time Spyro was in danger, Cynder had been there for him. Every time Cynder was in danger, Spyro had been there for her. "So Blackout, any news about our status?" Spyro said. Blackout struggled to respond, or that could have been because he had a pancake in his mouth. After he swallowed he replied "I just checked and expanded the radius. And I haven't detected any traptanium in the past few days. They must be somewhere farther north.". Spyro looked sincere. Spyro replied "Well that isn't good, I will activate the sonar and soon will locate them.".

They finished and headed off to their cabins. Spyro turned on the sonar and it showed the Skylands. Spyro then went to his cabin with Cynder. He then hooked up his radio communication so he could see how the others were doing. He activated it and Stealth Elf appeared. Judging by her expression, she was surprised. "Hi Stealth Elf, how are you doing?" he asked. Stealth Elf realized what was going on. "Well we were able to hitch a ride on the Dread Yacht with Flynn.". Spyro returned a sigh of relief. "Great, well I got to go, lunch is coming and it's on me." he smirked and said at the same time.

"Well thank Eon's beard you have food, all Flynn has is mustard and ketchup. We also haven't found anything yet." she replied before disappearing. Spyro was about to make lunch in like an hour, which meant he had some free time. He looked at Cynder, and when he looked he thought back to his vision he had the first time he faced the Doomraiders. He liked Cynder a lot. At that moment she woke up,

Her eyes were sapphire blue and Spyro thought that they looked amazing. They always had a weird relationship since they were mentor and protégé. Cynder smiled and yawned. Spyro was grinning. Just then, Cynder clutched her head and started to change. Her scales becoming black, but there was no necklace on her neck. Dark Cynder was back.

Spyro realized that Strykore had fixed the necklace so it was spiritually on there. Spyro realized that because of Malefor's earlier corruption affecting Cynder as an egg, that left her vulnerable to the Darkness. He then realized that only a source of evil could be defeated by a source of good. He fashioned a sapphire blue one because it was the only thing he could thing of. He felt the light power radiating from it. He then avoided an Ice Scythe swing and in a super accurate shot, the necklace draped around her. Several beams of light emitted and slowly turned Cynder back to normal.

She fainted and Spyro caught her. She slowly opened her eyes and stood up. "What happened Spyro?" she said weakly. Spyro was relived the necklace had worked. "You turned into your dark form because of some sort of magic that was made by Strykore." he said. Cynder sighed and looked at the necklace. "Hey, what is this doing around my neck?" she asked. Spyro looked on. "When you were corrupted, I needed a light source to stop the Darkness from overtaking you. That was the only thing I could think of so that is your source against evil." he said quietly.

Cynder took it all in. "Thanks Spyro, you really saved me, I wished I could someday pay it back." she said. Spyro stood in front of her so he could look straight into her eyes. "Someday you will. I don't know when, but you will be able to pay me back. I don't need it, but if you want to, I know you can do it." he said strongly.

Cynder grinned and they both went to the dining room with wings over each other, always watching each other. They would always be together, they realized, by the things they had seen, the things they have done for one another, and by the way they cared for each other. While they realized that fact they walked happily along the hallway, with no more disruption for the next few hours.

* * *

Blackout was getting up. He usually slept strongly since he was a dark element, but he was getting up really early. Spotlight was up and about.

He groaned and realized how late it was. He jumped up and sped down the hall for lunch. He saw Spyro and Cynder already there, right next to each other. There was also something different about how Cynder looked. She had a sapphire blue necklace which matched her eyes. Spyro was still using magic to make a feast with anything a dragon could ever wish for.

He looked around and noticed Echo and Blades were already up. He was hungry and got ready to eat. Spotlight then came in and sat next to Blackout. Blackout was happy around her. They were one of the closest friends. As they were finishing up an alarm sounded. Blackout and the others were surprised. Spyro jumped up and shouted "The sonar must have picked up an Arkeyan robot! We must go!".

He rushed up the stairs with Cynder close behind. Spotlight and Blackout looked at each other nervously as if thinking the same. They rushed up with Echo and Blades. Spyro was already up on the helm muttering some unflattering comments about Arkeyan robots. They then saw the hordes.

If they had all been compressed, they would have been enough metal to make a second Academy. Spyro estimated about ten thousand robots in that army. Spyro docked the ship and released the plank to get on the piece of land on which were the arkeyan robots. Spyro shot a bolt of magic that rooted the land in place.

Spyro flew down while turning legendary. He let out a mega-flame that incinerated anything in it's wake. Blades had also honed in on legendary and did likewise. They cut down robots and made their way to the center and worked from there. Cynder used her scythe and cut one in half and stabbed another. Spyro used his sword and spun it around making a huge circle and threw it. It cut down any that was in its way.

Blades threw spikes in the armies eyes while Echo used her loud soundwave to stun the enemy. Spotlight used her halo rings that reflected her light beams. Blackout used blasts of darkness to blast enemies. The going was fine until one of the arkeyan robots hit Cynder from behind and she was too injured to fly. Spyro saw this and he held his sword. Waves of heat radiated from him and he yelled "Get...away...from...CYNDER!". With that he launched into an attack, not letting anyone touch Cynder. His fearlessness was enough alone to make the robots shudder in fear. Cynder saw this and saw Spyro risking his life to save her. His eyes glowed golden and let off a elemental fury that destroyed every single robot.

Echo, Blades, Spotlight, and Blackout were smart enough to duck and they looked around at the devastation that Spyro had created. Spyro manufactured a stretcher out of broken robot parts and put Cynder inside. He lifted it up and brought Cynder aboard. He ducked into the medic bay and started using his life powers to heal her. The others were scrounging aboveground for any sign of robots.

Spyro grinned as Cynder opened her sapphire blue eyes. "Spyro, tell me why you saved me." she asked quietly. Spyro was a bit stunned by this question. "Obviously because you are one of my best friends. Also because your dad Malefor would be pretty mad. But mostly because you are my very best friend Cynder." he said easily.

Cynder knew there was something more since Spyro didn't sound so certain, but she didn't go on about it. Spyro had just finished and left Cynder to rest. She would be up in time for dinner.

He went through the other missions that had been able to track their villains, but would need a day or two to catch up. Spyro was relieved and started up to make dinner. Blades ant the others had come aboard and were happy to say there was no trace of any remainders of the arkeyan army. Spyro decided they all needed some rest and food so he called for dinner two hours later. He gave everyone that time so they were able to have time to themselves. Spyro went to check on Cynder and was surprised to see her all up and about.

"Wow, how did you heal so fast Cynder?" Spyro asked. Cynder was clueless. "I honestly don't know Spyro, I think the necklace may have had something to do with it." Cynder replied.

Spyro didn't care how fast she healed, he was just happy that she was alive. They went back up to their cabin where Spyro was making weapons. Why he was making weapons was on Cynder's mind so she asked. He said that he was going to try to upgrade her weapon. She said he didn't need to do that when he started making the head out of diamonds and sapphire. He said it would go great with her necklace and eyes.

She just lived with it and got used to her new weapon. She went up for dinner where Spyro had already prepared a three course meal.

They were eating and everyone was happy. They went off to sleep with a sense of accomplishment.

* * *

 _Strykore's castle_

Strykore was getting up from a long sleep and he was now set on revenge. He went down to the main room and saw the Doomraiders and Kaos pacing. According to them, he had been out for three days. He brushed it off and asked, "How are my allies doing?". The Golden Queen responded.

"We are uncertain, we lost communication with the Arkeyan Armies at 3:00 today. As for the others, they are fine. What do we do know Strykore?". Strykore pondered on this for a moment. "Send a small team of gremlins to investigate if they don't contact us by 10:00 tomorrow. We will crush the Skylanders once and for all!" he shouted.

He was not prepared for what was coming to him.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Update Soon! I'm now going to take a log of the Skylanders.**

 **Skylanders at the Academy: Spyro, Cynder, Eruptor, Stealth Elf, Pop-Fizz, Jet-Vac, Sunburn, Sprocket, Sonic Boom, Drobot, Slam-Bam, Whirlwind, Zap, Spotlight, Blackout, Warnado, Shroom Boom, Chop Chop, Blades, Bash, and Echo.**


	19. A Team Divided

**Hey, Shoutout to IllusionMaster17 for his great support that has kept this series going for so long.**

* * *

This takes place after season three of Skylanders

* * *

Spyro was at the helm with Cynder, his favorite dragon that wasn't his parents. He was setting course for the Academy after several days of floating aimlessly, they were finally going home. His relationship with Cynder had also grew over the last few days. It had happened after the Arkeyan Battle. He then saw Blackout and Spotlight at the helm, wings over each other, looking at the horizon.

Spyro got jealous of them. They didn't need to worry about the fate of the Skylands. He did. He was afraid to have a big relationship with anyone because he didn't want to make anyone miserable if he died. Cynder was trying to read his expression but had no success. Spyro looked over at her with a smile. He realized that with great friends like Cynder by his side, he would never be able to go out without the biggest fight of his enemy's life. Cynder was able to read this face and blushed.

Then, they saw something in the distance. Spotlight and Blackout stepped away from each other. They heard something weird. "He's an awesome guy, he'll always win! Ya-ha-ha, his name is Flynn!" a voice said. Spyro knew it was Flynn and the Dread Yacht. He decided to come over and see what was going on. They saw the team onboard. Stealth Elf was pacing the deck, while the others were below-deck.

Spyro pulled alongside the Dread Yacht and called out to Flynn to pull over. They did and both ships came to a halt. Spyro extended the bridge and he and the others walked out onto the Dread Yacht. Stealth Elf rushed over to say hello and she accidentally knocked Spyro over when they both got up Flynn called out to Spyro. "Pretty nice cruise ya got there!" he called. Spyro smirked and replied, "Not too bad yourself!".

The other dragons were getting along fine. The others decided to show up and they came over to their recent victory. "We were able to track down Bomb Shell and defeat him. He is currently in Cloudcracker Prison." Eruptor said as they were having lunch aboard Spyro's trireme.

Spyro and the others then headed off to their respective ships and went to bed. Spyro didn't have any beds for non-dragons.

When they woke up, they both set way for the Academy. Spyro set the ship on auto-pilot. He went up on the front of the boat and looked on the horizon. He saw Cynder come up and stand next to him. He instantly stood straighter when he heard her soft voice. "I want to thank you for saving me back in that battle. I don't know how I could ever repay you." she said. Spyro put his wing around her and whispered, "I know someday you will Cynder, not now, or not tomorrow but you will be able to, you always find a way. That is what you are Cynder. I don't acttualy want to be paid back, but if you want to put in the effort to do so, then I believe you can.".

After several hours, they reached the Academy. Eon was happy to see them there. He noticed the rest of them were there. Eon stood up and said he had to say something. They all came together and listened intently for what was coming.

"You have been successful in all your missions! I have seen that in these teams, you are of the best accomplishment! I have decided that for now on, we will be having these groups as four separate Skylander teams, as to be able to face all dangers at once! Skylanders dismissed." he said and vanished. The room was silent for a few seconds. Spyro and his team members looked at each other. Eon had just separated him from his team. They stood there for a long time while the others walked away. Soon, Sprocket and Pop Fizz walked away. And soon, it was only Eruptor, Spyro, and Stealth Elf. Spyro turned and walked away, leaving his friends and former team members. He walked to his new dormitory with the other dragons. He was almost too depressed to even do the slightest bit of magic.

Cynder and the others tried to comfort him but to no prevail, he climbed slowly up the stairs and went to bed.

* * *

 _One Week Later_

Spyro and the others soon got used to a fact that they were not a team anymore. However, something strange seemed to be happening to Spyro. Over the recent days, he had gotten more and more distant. He seemed to have forgotten about his team. They blamed Eon for separating the team. However, they knew that this was for the best for the Skylands. Spyro and his team had gone on a few missions, but none of them were really dangerous.

Spyro was laying in his house one day. The others were slouched on couches. "Man!" he said to Cynder, "These missions are the worst! Sometimes, I even want Strykore to attack, just for some action!". Everyone agreed with how the missions were the worst, and not the part about how they wanted Strykore to attack. Just then, a blast came from somewhere in the front yard.. Spyro went out to check on it. He saw a sight that almost made him happy. Strykore was attacking which meant he was finally going to get some action. He looked back and called, "Hey guys, about that wish I made about wanting Strykore to attack to get some action, well it just came true!".

The dragons rushed out and saw Strykore's fleet. They all took to the skies. Spyro saw Strykore with his allies that he had. Kaos and the Doomraiders were right behind him. the other Skylander teams were fighting the gremlins and goblins while Eon was trying to get to Strykore to fight him but kept getting forced back. Spyro called Cynder over to help fight Strykore and Kaos.

Spotlight, Blackout, Echo, and Blades went off to fight the Doomraiders. Spyro looked at Strykore and for a second, Strykore's smile wavered, as if he was afraid of Spyro. His expression quickly went back to smug as he realized Kaos was with him. He fired off to fight Spyro with Kaos close behind. "Hey Cynder!" Spyro said, "You fight Kaos while I deal with Strykore.".

Spyro summoned his sword and Cynder summoned her Scythe. Cynder deflected a shot from Kaos and retaliated with a lightning strike. Spyro saw Strykore charging his beams. Spyro noticed something in Strykore's right hand. He then realized while his heart did a thousand jumping jacks. Strykore was holding the Heart of Darkness. He shot a ginormous beam of dark energy at Spyro who was just able to block it.

Spyro tried to retaliate but was deflected. Spyro realized that the Heart of Darkness was supplying Strykore with this immense magic. He turned legendary and decided to stand his ground. Strykore was looking fine but he looked tired. Strykore shot a magic shot that was as big as Spyro. Spyro then used his mega flame to counter it. They collided and the location of the combination was immediately heated up with heat of a volcano.

Spyro struggled with the strength while Cynder knocked Kaos unconscious. She looked triumphantly at Kaos and looked over at Spyro. She recognized the situation and went side to side with Spyro and shot lightning at the dark beam. The darkness beam stopped advancing and then started to get pushed back. Spyro and Cynder worked together and soon Strykore was trying to protect himself.

Spyro finally destroyed the beam and the Heart of Darkness flew into his hand. Strykore realized he was defeated and retreated. He turned back to bring Kaos with him and fully retreated. Spyro felt drained from the encounter and Cynder looked the same way. They both looked back on the Academy and saw it was almost unharmed. They smiled at each other and blacked out.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder woke up days later in the infirmary because of their power drain. Malefor was happy his daughter was alright again. So were Spyro's parents, they were so proud. Spyro had some damage done to his digestive system for summoning fire for that long and felt hot every time he ate. Cynder was better with only a couple of scratches on her from her fight with Kaos. Ironically, Spyro thought to himself, this made Cynder look more like an experienced warrior.

They woke up and stood up. Cynder almost fell, but Spyro caught her. She became conscious and said, "Well, did I pay you back or what?". Spyro smiled. Even after a huge battle, Cynder always saw the light of things. Spyro would have bet money that she could find light in the Heart of Darkness. Spyro said calmly, "That you did Cynds. That you did.". They walked out and everybody started congratulating them on their victory.

Spyro was happy that everyone was safe and everything was back to normal, well, as normal as anything could be at Skylanders Academy.

He eventually got tired and he noticed Cynder was too. He walked himself and her back to their dorms. He helped her back in her bed and him in his. They stayed awake for some time. He made a hole in the wall so he could talk to Cynder. "So how was that? Being treated like a hero?" Spyro said. Cynder smiled and replied, "It was pretty nice. But you are the best dragon in the Skylands.". Spyro was happy with this. "You aren't so bad yourself Cynder." he said. Cynder smiled back and said, "That was amazing what you do everyday, do you think I could ever be as powerful as you?".

Spyro was certain how to answer this. "You can someday be as powerful as me if you try hard enough, and I mean it.". Cynder smiled and replied, "I know you are certain because I recently found out that a certain power of the Undead is to find out if someone is lying or not.

Spyro smiled and went on. They talked for a half hour or so before getting weary and fell asleep.

They both fell asleep knowing everything was fine.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Update Soon! I'm now going to take a log of the Skylanders.**

 **Skylanders at the Academy: Spyro, Cynder, Eruptor, Stealth Elf, Pop-Fizz, Jet-Vac, Sunburn, Sprocket, Sonic Boom, Drobot, Slam-Bam, Whirlwind, Zap, Spotlight, Blackout, Warnado, Shroom Boom, Chop Chop, Blades, Bash, and Echo.**


	20. Mission of a Lifetime!

This takes place after season three of Skylanders.

* * *

 **Hello everybody, I am now going to do a recap of what has happened in the story.**

Previously: Spyro and the other dragons have just returned from a mission to stop allies from getting to Strykore's base. Spyro had returned from the battle and found out he had been separated from the rest of his team. Then, in a quick turn of events, Strykore attacks the Academy after stealing the Heart of Darkness. Even though the added power boost was strong, Cynder helped Spyro power through and defeat Strykore. What is next?

* * *

 _In the Dragon's team house._

Spyro woke up with a feeling of strong accomplishment. He had just saved the Academy from the evil plots of Strykore. He nevertheless had to give some of the credit to Cynder for helping him. He woke Cynder up and went downstairs. He was surprised to see the others were already there. Blackout smiled. "Hey, enjoy your sleep?" he said. Spyro was feeling tired, but he forced out an answer. "Yes Blackout. How are you doing?".

Blackout and the others smiled. "We're all doing fine." said Blackout. "Also, we were told to report to the Academy at 1:00 today.". They all ate and went out to train for whatever was coming. Blackout worked on controlling his black blasts, Spotlight worked on how to redirect her Halo Rings, Echo used her soundwave blasts to knock over targets, and Blades worked on controlling his legendary form.

As for Spyro and Cynder, they didn't train since they were still a little busted up after their battle with Strykore. They instead took a walk around the Realm of Dragons. They saw Spyro's parents who were doing fine. They finally sat down on a bench that overlooked the entire realm. The scene was so serene that it was perfect. Spyro liked having Cynder next to him. They were back to back fighters, that never left each other's side. "Man, I finally thought we could finally get peace and quiet, and Eon springs another mission on us!" Spyro exclaimed. "This one better be important or else I'm not going.". Cynder looked over at him. She looked into his eyes and saw how his fiery red eyes were the same as his own flame.

Cynder was finally at rest. "So, we may have to go on another mission to get you some action." she said. Spyro looked at her that said: _You are evil, ya know that._ In a friendly way. Spyro finally had some time to himself. He then realized that they had to be at the academy now! They both realized and set off to the academy.

There, Eon was beside himself. "We must know how Strykore got so powerful!" he said to Blackout, Spotlight, Echo and Blades. Spyro and Cynder then flew in and landed. "I know the answer there Eon!" he said. Eon was surprised and said, "Well we must know where it is so we can track it down and destroy it!". Spyro winced. "Um, about the whole, 'destroying the source' thing, you cant do that because it was the Heart of Darkness, the very thing that limits the Core of Light's power.". eon thought this over and said "Well why can't we still do that? We would finally be able to stop the evil!". Spyro sighed. "Well if you think about it, then there would be no reason for the Skylanders to even exist." he said. They went on for this but Spyro won the argument.

Eon was about to call the meeting to an end when a loud noise came up from the back. The Relics Room. "Skylanders! Get whatever they're taking.". They all rushed in the Relics Room and saw Kaos inside and was picking up something. He blasted a dark magic spell but Spyro countered it. Kaos held what looked like a helmet and a gauntlet. He levitated out and Spyro and the others came after him. he put on the gauntlet and put it on his right hand.

Spyro blasted fire but Kaos deflected it. He launched at him with his sword and Kaos barely dodged it. Cynder launched an attack with her lightning and Kaos disappeared, taking the gauntlet and helmet with him. Spyro was confused as to what just happened. They decided to ask Eon what those objects were. When they asked him and described the items, he gasped and fell back. They asked him what was wrong and he said that those items were so powerful that they could awaken the Darkness as a living form.

Spyro realized that he was going to be in for the fight of his life if they succeeded. Everyone looked at Spyro and saw he expression of fear on his face and shuddered. Anything that could scare Spyro was powerful. Thankfully for them Spyro swept the expression of fear off his face and replaced it with determination. "We are going to get that gauntlet and helmet, and nothing is going to stop us." he said bravely. They got on Spyro's trireme since Strykore would have moved his castle so as to have no threat of Skylanders. It would have been way too tiring to fly the whole way. Blackout was uncertain if they were going to get there in time. "Well Blackout, I read up and apparently the ritual takes 4 days to complete. With our typical luck, we should get there in 3 days." Spyro replied.

That got that matter out of the way and they set off for Strykore's castle. Spyro set the ship on auto pilot and decided to try to add some new features to the ship. He ended up getting a holographic image on the table, a voice-activated TV, and a voice recognition meal maker that could make any food you want on command. Spotlight and Blackout were outside while Echo and Blades were in a newly made training room.

Spyro finished his improvements and went elsewhere. He was sitting in the TV room when Cynder walked in. She sat down and asked "Can we use this to communicate with the others?". Spyro was glad to respond, "Yes, but Eon said they are on other missions of some sort.". They talked for a while until it was time for dinner. They went around and saw the others already there. They were getting used to the new system. Spyro sat down and the others were immediately thrown into conversation. "So what do we do until we get to Strykore's castle?" Spotlight asked. Spyro was certain what they should do. "We should try to improve our skills in case they are somehow able to resurrect the Darkness. I will learn to control my dark side because the darkness would most likely try to corrupt me. You try to focus on the Doomraiders and Kaos. And Cynder, you may have to battle Strykore.". Cynder shuddered. "But, shouldn't you be the one to battle Strykore?" she said. Spyro smiled. "I must occupy myself with the Darkness. And besides, you are the most qualified to fight him." he said.

They finished up and went to bed.

* * *

 _Day 1: 3 days until Darkness rises_

Spyro woke up and saw Cynder was already up and out. She was sincere about battling Strykore. Spyro knew she would be able to defeat him. He only wished he could help her by helping her control all the elements. He looked around and saw the others training hard. He turned into Dark Spyro and started training.

His fighting was fast and he was feeling no resistance from his Dark side. His sword then started to glow. He looked at it and saw it was glowing with dark power.

He ignored it and started his sword fighting skills. Despite being a dragon who has no arms and four legs, he was surprisingly good at it. They trained and Spyro's sword started to get hotter and hotter. He finally gave in and tried to stop it. The sword was now levitating and two beams of energy were coming out of each end. They scanned each dragon until they connected Spyro and Cynder. They were levitated into the air. The others stood by, wondering what was happening.

Then, it happened. A beam of light connected each other and all the elements in separate streams made a rope and connected the two. They opened their eyes and they glowed. The sword then stopped spinning and let Spyro and Cynder down. They fell to the ground and the sword rested on the ground. For a moment nobody said a word. When Spyro got up he was seriously tired. Cynder was no different.

"Um, Spyro?" Blackout asked. "Does your sword do that usually?". Spyro struggled to stand. "I have absolutely no idea what it just did." he said weakly. Then there was a bang on the side of the ship. They heard the unmistakable clank of Arkeyan robots. They rushed up to meet them. They started to attack and Spyro was still just as powerful as ever. Cynder was for some reason strong after what just happened. They fought side by side. Cynder blasted a robot with lightning but it had absolutely no effect.

"Ha ha ha! We have now grown immune to lightning!" Cynder backed up and was afraid. She flew up but a robot hit her with a beam. She fell to the ground. She hit hard and the robots crowded. Even Spyro wouldn't be fast enough to save her. Then he started glowing and Cynder did the same. She got up and levitated. She then started spinning around like when Spyro would do a ring of fire attack.

Spyro was surprised when the attack actually worked and a ring of fire came up and blasted all the robots. Spyro's jaw dropped. Cynder rested on the ground.

Spyro and Cynder spent the rest of the day alone as to try to figure out how Cynder had used the other elements. They spent all day with no success. They both went to bed confused.

* * *

 _Day 2: 2 days until Darkness rises_

Spyro was training when he was struck with a bullet of realization. He motioned for Cynder to come while the others kept training. He went into the living room. "I think I know how you were able to control the elements yesterday." he said. "You really think so? Then what is it?" Cynder asked. Spyro turned. "I have reason to believe that the sword had something to do with it. It must have sensed that you had to fight Strykore and responded by giving you that power. However, you will be able to control everything I possess. That is a lot of power that you need to learn to control. I will teach you in the arts of elemental combat while we learn how to send you into that form. So are you with me?" he said holding his hand out.

Cynder thought on this. "I agree, I will need this to defeat Strykore." she said taking his hand and shaking it. They spent the rest of the day training Cynder and Spyro to control their power. Spyro was sure Cynder would now be able to do this. They then tried to make her go into that state again. They succeeded but they both felt tired when it was over. They decided to ask the Masters back home.

Spyro opened up a rift and saw the Legendary and Dark masters. They were surprised to see him but got over it. "So Spyro, I suppose you seek knowledge. What do you need to know?" the Legendary Master said. Spyro looked as determined as ever as he spoke, "Me and Cynder have just found out something at our recent battle. We somehow combined energy and Cynder was able to control other elements.". The Masters looked at each other like they knew something. The Legendary Master held out his hand and a book flew into his hands. It was titled: _Legend of the First Chosen One._

The master read for a while until they found something. "I found out something similar happening to the first Chosen One. He shared his power with someone else but there is something confusing. This has happened by other dragons too. Apparently, when there is a strong bond between two dragons, they are able to share their powers." he said. They talked more for a while until it got too late and they had to go to bed.

* * *

 _2 Days later._

Spyro saw Strykore's castle in the distance and saw something he would never forget. There was a huge beam of dark energy flowing from the top. They busted in and saw Strykore and Kaos watching a lifeform taking place. Strykore looked at them and laughed. "You are too late! The darkness has awoken again!". The form took the form of a Grim Reaper. The Darkness looked at them and Spyro was immediately had splitting head aches. The Darkness was trying to corrupt him.

He fought back with pure willpower and hit the form back. The Darkness's face was dark smoke with two dark, blazing, red eyes. Spyro summoned his sword and Cynder swung out her Ice Scythe.

Spyro looked at Cynder and nodded. They locked eyes and glowed. They erupted in a column of light energy and they looked at Strykore and plunged into the battle.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, Update soon!**

Skylanders at the Academy: Spyro, Cynder, Eruptor, Stealth Elf, Pop-Fizz, Jet-Vac, Sunburn, Sprocket, Sonic Boom, Drobot, Slam-Bam, Whirlwind, Zap, Spotlight, Blackout, Warnado, Shroom Boom, Chop Chop, Blades, Bash, and Echo.


	21. Spyro vs The Darkness

This takes place after season three of skylanders.

* * *

Previously: Spyro and his team have just gone off to stop the resurrection of the Darkness. During their travels Spyro and Cynder unexpectedly shared powers through their bond. They have learned how to use that power and have arrived at the castle. Unfortunately, they were too late to stop the Darkness being resurrected. They are now plunging into battle to stop the darkness getting more powerful.

* * *

Spyro was never so full of energy. He decided to use the Darkness's own force against it and turned into Dark Spyro. He used the waves rippling off the Darkness and redirected them. Unfortunately, the waves did not affect it's master. He summoned a scythe and faced off against Spyro. Spyro shot a mega flame and the darkness got blasted back.

The Darkness looked up with his expressionless face and shot a dark magic shot at Spyro. Spyro deflected it and shot back. The shot was deflected and they stood off against each other. Spyro saw Cynder in the corner of his eye and saw she was facing off against Strykore. She was doing fine. He looked at the darkness and the Darkness beckoned for Strykore to come by his side.

Strykore came and Cynder followed, coming to Spyro's side. The two evil-doers looked at each other and grinned. They charged up their beams and shot at Spyro. Then, it redirected itself at Cynder and hit her with a huge smash. She felt several ribs break.

Spyro's anger would have overwhelmed him if there wasn't another emotion to balance it out. He knew what that emotion was: love. Love for everyone he cared about. His parents, Eon, Cynder and all the others. From his chest where his heart was, several beams of light spread out and he turned legendary. He looked at the two, he summoned his sword and put it in front of him.

The two looked and smiled. The Darkness said in a low hollow voice "Oh good, I like a challenge.". He fired his beam at Spyro and was surprised to see Spyro was absolutely unaffected. His scythe wavered under fear. Spyro made the next move with a slash from his sword and the Darkness flew so high he smashed through the ceiling and Spyro followed.

The Darkness regained balance at the top of the castle. He charged up his beams but Spyro used Earth Arms to smack him away as if a fly. He flew after him and used a dark magic spell to keep him contained. He then slammed him into the ground and looked back at the castle. The battle was still going on and Cynder was bleeding badly. He knew he had to finish this up soon if he wanted to save Cynder.

He looked at the Darkness and saw he was very weak. "How were you so strong?" he asked. Spyro glowed with power. "Because you injured one of the ones I love, and you know whom of which I speak! Or maybe you don't because you have no love or sympathy in you!." he said strongly. The darkness came to realization. "Uh oh" he said. Spyro blasted fire and the Darkness fired his dark beams. Spyro cut through it because he was fighting for something. He blasted the darkness away and Strykore saw this and retreated. He set out to save his master.

Spyro didn't care to follow. He went back to Cynder and saw the Doomraiders and Kaos were gone. The other dragons were staring at him in shock. He ignored them and knelt down to Cynder. he used his life elements to fix her up. By reading her waves in her brain he knew she heard everything he had said, but he didn't care.

He stood back up and faced the other dragons. "Was it true? What you said about Cynder?" Blackout said. Spyro looked hard into their eyes as he was about to pass out. "Not a word of that to anybody else, not a word." he said as he blacked out.

* * *

 _A few days later_

Spyro was still weak. Using that much energy seemed so easy at the time when he was fighting, but it didn't seem that way now. He knew that his secret would be kept as he left a Lip-Lock curse on the other members that would make them forget what they were saying the second they tried to say something about him to the others. He came to his senses and his eyes fluttered open. He saw his team and Eon standing around him.

Cynder stood at the very front and was right next to Spyro. Spyro was struck by a thought that almost made him pass out. He turned to Cynder and said. "Did you say anything?". Cynder said, "Yes.". Spyro put his hand over his forehead. "Oh no." he groaned. Spotlight smiled. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with us." she said. Spyro was relived.

He stood up and almost fell down but Cynder caught him. He decided he needed to go rest in his room. He did so and slept like a dog. He was happy that Cynder was fine and he had saved the world again. He drifted into a dream.

* * *

 _In the dreamscape_

Spyro was all alone in what seemed like a desert, with barren rocks and, and dead trees. He looked around for someone. He then saw a dragoness at the very horizon. It was Cynder. He rushed towards her. She turned her head towards him. "Hi Spyro. Your probably wondering how I'm here, but I found that dragons can communicate through dreams and telepathic mind waves."she said. Spyro rushed forward and stopped at Cynders side.

"Honestly I wasn't thinking that in the least. I was just happy you are safe." Spyro said back to Cynder. Cynder responded. "Spyro, why didn't you say how you felt about me before?" she asked. Spyro winced. "Sorry, but dragons can be vulnerable if their emotions are not kept under control. I wanted to say something at the right time. I hope you understand." he said. Cynder smiled. "I completely understand. Also, one more thing before I leave." she said as the desert started to come out of focus. "I felt the same way.". Then the world disappeared.

* * *

 _Back in the normal world._

Spyro was just waking up as the sun was coming up. He now was finally at a resting point. He went up to his parents house as he hadn't gone to see them for a while. He saw that they were gone. He thought that they were upstairs. No dice. He checked the entire house. He was beginning to get worried.

Then Cynder flew in and told him the bad news. The Darkness had kidnapped Spyro's family! Spyro was angry at the darkness. He told Cynder to come help him get his parents back. She agreed. Spyro called on the winds to help him and Cynder zip to Strykore's castle. Spyro saw it in no time and busted down the door.

He saw the Darkness, The Doomraiders, Strykore, and Kaos all standing around a cage with Spyro's parents inside! Spyro's eyes blazed with anger. He shot fire and earth that incapacitated all but the Darkness. The Darkness swung out his Scythe and Spyro summoned his sword.

Then they charged toward each other while Cynder tried furiously to unlock the cage. On their first strike, the air charged with ozone as sparks flew. They stepped back and faced each other in a death circle. Then, the Darkness fired his beams at Spyro. Spyro fired a red-hot flame at the darkness. The two streams collided and there was an Explosion like no other in the middle but both stayed conscious.

Cynder worked furiously to unlock the cage so they could leave. Then, with a final clank, the lock opened up and Spyro's parents flew out. Spyro tried to laugh in triumph but he was shooting a flame at the time. The Darkness's power started to waver under the force of something so pure. Spyro started advancing on the beam until the Darkness was basically using the beam to protect himself.

Soon, Spyro finally broke through and sent the Darkness sprawling. He felt the energy leave him. He barely had the strength to fly.

Spyro, Cynder, and Spyro's parents combined forces to zip back to the academy but went to fast. They accidently hit the wall of the academy and blasted through it. They finally came to a stop at Spyro's house. They got up and walked inside as if crashing through the wall of the academy was a normal thing.

They ate a great dinner and decided to kick back and relax fo a bit before bed. They watched the news, played a few video games and talked a bit. They finally went to bed.

Spyro and Cynder were in rooms that were right next to each other. They made a hole in the wall so they could talk to each other. "So how are you feeling about today Spyro?" Cynder asked. Spyro smiled. Cynders upbeat attitude was one of the thigs he loved about her. "Honestly, I could have been better. Facing off Darkness, saving my parents, crashing through the wall of the academy, yep. A normal day for me." he said. Cynder laughed. A sound that made all of Spyro's nerves relive itself of all tension.

He was happy to have Cynder with him. Spyro and Cynder spoke a little more before finally succumbing to sleep.

They both fell asleep knowing all was well.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, Update soon!**

 **Skylanders at the Academy: Spyro, Cynder, Eruptor, Stealth Elf, Pop-Fizz, Jet-Vac, Sunburn, Sprocket, Sonic Boom, Drobot, Slam-Bam, Whirlwind, Zap, Spotlight, Blackout, Warnado, Shroom Boom, Chop Chop, Blades, Bash, and Echo.**


	22. Assault and Relaxation

This takes place _after_ season three of Skylanders.

* * *

Previously: In the battle that ensued between Spyro and the Darkness, Cynder got gravely injured and Spyro turned legendary to save her. Before he finally vanquished the Darkness he revealed his feelings about Cynder. She is the same and is now living happily. They returned to have Spyro's parents stolen. Along with Spyro's loved one, Cynder, they were able to rescue Spyro's family. It has been two weeks since then and they are living happily.

* * *

 _The Academy_

Stealth Elf was suspicious of what had been going on with Spyro. He had gotten even more distant over the past two weeks. And it had increased even more ever since he battled the Darjkness. He had been acting both nervous and relaxed at the same sound. Cynder was the same. Something major had happened there, something Spyro wouldn't tell her. She watched Spyro and Cynder walk by with each other. She was immediately suspicious.

Spyro and Cynder then took off toward their dormitories. They saw Blackout and Spotlight outside. "You see anything Spyro? Cynder?" Spotlight said. Spyro was happy to say that there had been no sightings of any evil activity. Spotlight and Blackout then set out for their shift. Spyro and Cynder went to the kitchen and ordered a large chicken pot pie from Spyro's new automated meal system. They shared it because it was massive.

Spyro was calm ever since he revaled his feelings for Cynder. The two of them felt the same way about each other. Spyro hit a button and Cynder's chair flew to the other side and a holographic ping-pong grid popped up. "Holographic ping-pong?" Spyro asked Cynder. "Of course Spyro." she replied. With one hand eating the pie and the other playing ping pong, they both had a ton of fun. Echo and Blades looked on.

Spyro and Cynder were a perfect match. They showed that by fighting side by side. They were natural warriors and were hardwired for fighting. They decided to retreat to the TV room until their next shift. Spyro looked at Cynder's sapphire-blue eyes and how they matched her necklace Spyro had given her when Strykore had tried to corrupt Cynder. He thought they looked beautiful. He looked outside and saw a storm approaching. He reached out for a phone to call Blackout and Spotlight to get back as to get out of the rain. Just as he was about to push the dial, the phone jumped and a call came in. Spyro did a double-take and carefully hit answer.

Blackout's voice screamed from the other side. "Guys! The Darkness is coming back and has shrouded his vessels in a cloud cover. We never would have known it if we hadn't flown into it! Eon is calling all Skylanders to fight!" he screamed before the call went silent. Spyro turned to the others and told them about what was happening. They rushed to the Academy. They now saw more clearly the "Storm" Spyro had saw was actually a fleet of Strykore's ships. In the lead vessel, was the Darkness and the Skylanders were then afraid as they had never faced the Darkness before. Spyro then nodded at Cynder as the Skylanders ran out to fight on Eon's command. They concentrated and they glowed and erupted in a beam of light. Cynder felt the new power in her veins and controlled it.

She summoned her Scythe and cut through enemies to get to Strykore. She let out a column of fire and jumped into battle. Stealth Elf saw this and looked at Spyro. Spyro noticed this and said, "Don't ask." as he summoned his sword. Spyro found the Darkness and shot him off his ship with a light fist. He then fired a flame shot. The darkness deflected it and shot a dark magic shot. Spyro deflected and did a Flaming Saw to get up close.

He fought hard and true as he looked to the side after a brief exchange. Cynder was holding her own against Strykore. Strykore just couldn't get a shot. He looked back and he used his water abilities to freeze a dark magic shot in midair. He then fired a lightning shot and the Darkness was too slow to react. The bolt hit him hard. He tried to stand but Spyro hit him into the air and pulled a few moves from the dragon martial art known as Dragon Kata. He then used Dragon Time to slow down time and beat up the Darkness a bit more before smashing him into the ship.

Strykore was surprised that this time Spyro was able to defeat the Darkness so quick. He decided to retreat with the others. The battle soon came to an end and Spyro and Cynder powered down and they fortunately didn't black out. They stared at both of them in awe. Spyro and Cynder flew back to their house. The others were all silent until they went back to their own respective houses. Spyro and Cynder were the two most powerful warriors in the Skylands.

Tomorrow, Spyro and Cynder went out to train. Spyro was thinking of how he wouldn't be around to stop the Darkness. It was eternal. The Darkness just had to outwait him. He knew that someday, the next generation of dragons would have to face him. He was not going to let anybody stop him without the fight of their life. He then saw Eon and his former teammates go onto the training arena.

They watched him train his hardest with no sign of weakness. Stealth Elf noticed that Spyro took no notice of them. He then went onto the training course. He dashed back and forth and Eruptor chose that time to shout, "Hey Spyro!". Spyro looked toward the sound and lost his concentration. He slammed headfirst into a swinging mace. He was knocked far off the course and was lucky he didn't get knocked unconscious. He looked begrudgingly at them. "This better be important, Eon." he said yawning.

Eon looked strait into the dragon's eyes. "We have decided that you and your team members have been fighting way too hard and I believe that you all need some rest from battling the Darkness. You should get some time to yourselves. I have given you a week of a vacation to anywhere in the Skylands." he said. Spyro's eyes immediately lit up. "Thanks Eon!" he said and launched into the air. He went over to tell Cynder the news. She was also happy. They went to go tell the others and packed their bags. They left on Spyro's trireme and went to the most resorting place in the Skylands. The others were super exited to be there, but nowhere near as exited that Spyro and Cynder were as to finally get a break from fighting. Spyro and Cynder had gone through many things.

They immediately went to check out a room in a nearby luxury hotel. Spyro got a VIP room for all of them with a bar of summoned diamond. They checked it out and it was fabulous. There was room for a traveling circus in there and had a Olympic sized hot bath. They all went to the beach. They were up in the VIP section with some very rich looking mabu. They ignored the others. They saw a nearby lemonade dispenser. Spyro smirked. "Lemonade anyone? he said as he put his glass up. They all wanted lemonade. He used water to control the lemonade inside the pitcher and make it fly through the air into their glasses. They all drank. They had fun at the beach and Spyro entered a swimming competition which he won by using his water element. He also won a breath holding competition underwater. He used his water element again to breathe underwater. He had a ton of fun.

At the end of the day, they returned to the hotel and had a calming rest in the hot tub. There was enough room for all. They had a three course meal and went to bed feeling rested.

* * *

 _At the Academy_

Stealth Elf's suspicions had grown ever since the last battle they had when Cynder shared Spyro's power. She had read literally every book in the library with her super speed but there was no indication of what was going on. Eruptor came in and sat down next to her. "Hey Elf, why you looking down?" he asked the elf. "I'm looking down because something is strange with Spyro. I mean, he has been acting more and more distant ever since we separated teams. I know that is not the reason though. He seems to be directing his attention to something else but for the life of me I can't figure out what it is." she responded. Eruptor picked up on her mood and he realized how much he missed Spyro talking with them.

Spyro was one of their greatest fighter friends. He would never be un-sarcastic and would always be cracking jokes whenever he could. Ever since he had come back from his first mission in stopping Strykore's allies, something had happened to their friend. He seemed more hardwired, serious, and aware. They missed the Spyro who cracked jokes. They missed the Spyro who would jump into action without thinking. And they missed the Spyro who was their friend most of all.

They sat here reflecting. Eon and the others came in and sat down next to her and talked about how Spyro had changed. Eon was surprised at why Stealth Elf thought that he was the reason for Spyro's change. "I only did that for the good of the Skylands. And from all I'm allowed to tell you, he is happier in his new team." he said. Stealth Elf wanted to know more. "What do you mean 'all I'm allowed to tell you'? You haven't been keeping secrets from us have you?" she said. "Eon sighed. "If I were to tell you, Spyro would never be your friend and would never trust me again." he said slowly.

Everyone but Stealth Elf agreed with what Master Eon said. He walked out. The team missed having Spyro in their team. Stealth Elf was determined to find out what was distracting Spyro from the rest of their team. She vowed that if it was a bitter enemy, or even a close ally, she would get them and send them away. She started to investigate where he had been and done in the last few days.

She ended up with no success. She was getting tired and it was getting late. She retreated to her room and reported to the others that there was no success in her investigation. The others didn't really care. She was more determined then ever to find out.

Eon closely looked at the Book of Ancients and used it to tell the future. He searched for Spyro and found he would live a long life as a very happy dragon. He just wanted to know if the route Spyro was taking was going to bring him happiness. He put away the Book of Ancients, little known that Stealth Elf was watching from the shadows, knowing how to commence her investigation.

She looked how Eon locked it away and figured out how to get it. She would soon find out why Spyro had changed. She decided to find out tomorrow night as it was late and she was getting too tired. She was satisfied she would be able to help Spyro get back on track with his friends. Little did she know that her actions would cause Spyro to become very mad at her.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**

Skylanders at the Academy: Spyro, Cynder, Eruptor, Stealth Elf, Pop-Fizz, Jet-Vac, Sunburn, Sprocket, Sonic Boom, Drobot, Slam-Bam, Whirlwind, Zap, Spotlight, Blackout, Warnado, Shroom Boom, Chop Chop, Blades, Bash, and Echo.


	23. Suspicion and Betrayal

This takes place after season three of Skylanders

* * *

Previously: Spyro and the other dragons have been training too hard and have been given a vacation. Meanwhile, in a slip of the mouth, Eon said that Spyro had a secret that he isn't allowed to tell them. Stealth Elf has also been suspicious because Spyro has gotten more distant. She is determined to eradicate whatever is getting his attention. She is going to look inside the Book of Ancients and find out.

* * *

 _The Relics Room: 8:00p.m._

Stealth Elf somersaulted through the Academy, not daring to make a sound. She teleported into the Relic's Room and saw the chest that contained the Book of Ancients. She brought out her daggers. She picked the lock and brought out the book. She laid it out on the floor and looked for Spyro. She found his story as quick as lightning.

He was one of the biggest stories in there as he was a powerful being. She read through what had happened with him through the last few weeks. She was surprised to see that it was Cynder who was taking up Spyro's time. She knew that she had changed, but was suspicious of what her past was. She remembered her vow to eradicate the disturbance. She and Cynder had a uneasy relationship. She would tell Spyro she had disappeared and he would soon get over it.

She then heard footsteps coming and put the Book of Ancients in the chest. She imagined her room and teleported there swiftly.

* * *

 _At the resort, 5 days later._

Spyro was feeling great at the resort. He finally got a break from fighting. He also got to spend it with Cynder and all the other dragons. Unfortunately for all of them, they had to come back. They were packing their bags and a mabu busted in with the tax. A bar of diamond. Spyro easily summoned one and gave it to him. The team got aboard Spyro's trireme and set off. Spyro set the ship on auto pilot and went to enjoy his last few minutes of freedom. He went to the front of the helm.

Cynder followed and stood by Spyro's side. He wanted to tell her something. "I need to say something. If you ever go missing, I won't rest until I find you and the one who did that." he said with his wing over Cynder. Cynder smiled. "And I will do the same." she said. Spyro smiled and stared off into the distance. Soon, the Academy was in sight. He and Cynder separated. They had kept their relationship a secret. Only his team and Master Eon knew of it.

He piloted his ship into the newly installed dock at their house. They all unpacked their bags. Soon, Eruptor, Stealth Elf, Jet-Vac, Pop-Fizz, and Sprocket came to welcome them home. They all said their hellos but Spyro was confused at something. Something was up with Stealth Elf. She kept shooting dirty looks at Cynder. What was up with that? Spyro dismissed that idea and went with his team into their respective houses.

He set up the dinner table and ate a full meal. The others were also relived to be back. They all went to bed.

Then, over the next few days, Stealth Elf's suspicions of their relationship grew. They were spending more time together, and Spyro acted super protective of Cynder. In the few fights that came from other villains, Spyro and Cynder were side by side fighters. They were getting more closer by the day which made Stealth Elf reluctant to have to get Cynder out of the way. She didn't want to see her friend get saddened and depressed over her disappearance. She remembered her vow and decided to take action that night.

That night, she sneaked out and touched Cynder and teleported her to a location that you could not escape from. No matter which way you went you could not escape. There was however a magic source of water that created food on it's banks. She knew she would be able to survive. She took a last look at Cynder and teleported away.

The next morning came soon, and Spyro woke up to find Cynder was gone. He assumed she had gone somewhere and asked Blackout if he had seen her. He had not seen her. Spyro was beginning to get worried. Then Stealth Elf came in and said, "Spyro, Cynder disappeared last night and Eon thought you would know something of it.". Spyro gasped and fainted.

A few hours later Spyro awoke and started looking for clues. He couldn't use Eruptor's ability to use super detective work because it gave him headaches. He used his superior sense of smell and saw that there was a faint scent on the floor and saw that there were boots the night before. He tracked down the scent but it disappeared. He focused and thought of Cynder and he created a phsycic link because of their bond.

He located her on a island impossible to get out of, so whoever stole Cynder had to have teleported out. He knew of someone that could teleport, but that was for later. He traveled there at super speed. He saw Cynder trying to breach the barrier and Spyro used his magic to briefly open up the barricade and Cynder flew out. She was confused at what had just happened.

He brought her home and guarded her when he brought her home. The others except Stealth Elf for some reason was looking sour. He knew she was somehow related to it. The truth was going to be hard to get out. He stewed a batch of Veritaserum, a truth telling potion, and put it in Stealth Elf's goblet. She drank it and Spyro came out of nowhere. Spyro asked, "So, did you take Cynder away?". She answered "Yes.". Spyro soon got over the shock and Stealth Elf topped telling the truth as the serum wore off.

Spyro was angry. "So, you sent Cynder away? Why?!". Stealth Elf backed up nervously. "No, I don't know what you are talking about." she said nervously. Spyro was even more angry at the fact she hadn't told him. Spyro said so angrily that Stealth Elf shivered with fear, "You sent away Cynder and kept it a secret from me, now the only way to settle this is with a fight. You and me are going to fight at the arena, 12:00 tomorrow, if you are not there, then the fight will come to you!". He let out a growl before disappearing.

Stealth Elf was not too worried about the fight when she told her team. "It's simple, I use my speed to basically take him down. He may have power, but I have got the speed!" she boasted. She lounged about while Spyro underwent vigorous training. She came to the arena at the right time. Spyro summoned his sword and Stealth Elf brought out her daggers.

The first exchange had the air charging with ozone. They fought back and forth, blades slashing against each other. Spyro released a flame and Stealth Elf teleported behind him with her leg out to kick him in the head. He had used Dragon Time to slow down time and used his magic to track Stealth Elf's location.

He swiftly turned around and caught Stealth Elf by the foot. Spyro then used Earth arms to bash her up and slam her into the ground. She barely had the time to teleport when Spyro tried to slam her with a fire fist. She was done at this time and Spyro looked over her, ready to finish it when he swung his sword and it hit right beside her. He stood up and said calmly, "I will not finish you, in regard to our past friendship. Do not expect me to be so merciful next time.". He turned and walked away.

Stealth Elf was carried back to her room and she broke down in tears. She had made their friendship unable to continue and erased any possibility of their friendship restarting. Spyro then became completely ignorant of her. He didn't even come to her birthday that was a few days after. She was unable to forgive herself for being so entirely selfish and crude. She realized she needed to fix things up. Unfortunately for her, she wouldn't have a chance for a long, long time.

Spyro was beside himself. He felt so betrayed by Stealth Elf's actions that he wanted nothing to do with her. However, that would mean leaving the Skylanders. He then went to bed beside Cynder. She was still a little stressed from the past events and spoke to him and they both fell asleep.

Spyro woke up tomorrow and started practicing his dark power techniques. He still was the one who was sarcastic and joke cracking, but Stealth Elf's actions had given him nothing to be sarcastic and laugh about.

He started with the basics and was improving when Stealth Elf came in. Of course, Spyro completely ignored her. She started training and Spyro took his training to the training course. He was the fastest that Stealth Elf had ever seen. He shattered Stealth Elf's record time and time again. Eruptor and the others started to train and Spyro did take a little bit of notice.

He then left the arena as he was done with his training. He went back to his house and sat alone with Cynder. Ever since they had professed their love for one another, it seemed to be easier to keep their relationship a secret. They went for a nice walk around the Realm of Dragons. They saw the masters flying about, some of the dragon kids playing flyball (A game similar to the Harry Potter Quidditch), and the Dragon Elders foretelling prophecies.

Cynder like being around Spyro. He was fearless and impulsive most of the time. She liked that. Spyro took her to the most serene place ever. They saw a terrace that had perfectly carved hedges. There sat a bench, made in intricate patters of gold. They both sat down and leaned against each other. They talked about how they were both glad that they didn't need to go on a mission yet.

They sat there until they needed to go back home, talking and laughing all the way. Spyro saw one last look at her before she retreated into her room. Spyro smiled at what had happened, and he still felt betrayed by Stealth Elf. He started to look on her as selfish for sending the love of his life away.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**

Skylanders at the Academy: Spyro, Cynder, Eruptor, Stealth Elf, Pop-Fizz, Jet-Vac, Sunburn, Sprocket, Sonic Boom, Drobot, Slam-Bam, Whirlwind, Zap, Spotlight, Blackout, Warnado, Shroom Boom, Chop Chop, Blades, Bash, and Echo.


	24. Friendships Are Tested

**Happy Late Thanksgiving Everyone!**

This takes place after season three of Skylanders

* * *

The Darkness was thoroughly annoyed and shameful of his past exploits. He just couldn't take out Spyro. He hated him over all others. He needed a way to get rid of him or else he wouldn't be able to control the Skylands. Spyro was way too powerful. He had given up trying to corrupt Cynder because the necklace given to her by Spyro was now spiritually on there and would drain his power every time he tried to corrupt her.

Strykore busted in out of breath. "I may have a solution to how to get Spyro out of the way!" he said between gasps. The Darkness stood up straighter when he heard this. "Well what is it Strykore? The sooner we get Spyro out of the way, the sooner we can rule the Skylands!" he shouted. Strykore got a huge gasp of air and said, "I have taken knowledge of the location of a chain that was forged by the spirits and can trap the power of the Chosen One. However, it did not say if it would work if the spirit is in a body.".

The darkness set out to find the chain immediately. He found the chain and tried to touch it. He recoiled at the fact that the chain was super hot. Strykore was able to hold it with success. He offered some gloves made of dark magic and the Darkness was then able to hold it. He knew it was his time. He tested out the chain if it worked for him and it worked perfectly. He ordered an immediate attack on the Academy.

* * *

 _The Academy_

Spyro was having a bad enough morning before the attack. He had not spoken to Stealth Elf since her selfish actions when she stole Cynder away in somehow he would come around to be their friend and she somehow had two ridiculous ideas. One, she thought he would get over Cynder's disappearance, and second, she thought they weren't friends in the first place. He now was not her friend and Spyro was on his shift with Cynder.

He saw something in the distance and saw it was Strykore's entire fleet! He rushed back to warn the others. He saw the others and warned them of the oncoming attack. They busted out to see Strykore and his minions destroying the track. They blasted apart the record book. Spyro unleashed a flame upon Strykore and he simply deflected it with no fear on his face. Then, the Darkness dropped onto the battle field. Spyro saw something in his right hand. Was that a chain?

He ignored it and shot a lightning strike that the darkness deflected. The Darkness stared into Spyro's eyes and laughed. "This is your last chance to join us before the destruction of the Core of Light!" he shouted. Spyro almost laughed at what he said. "You honestly think we would ever turn our backs on the light side? You must have darkness in your brain!" he laughed. The darkness just stared and started swinging the chain. It flew towards Spyro. Spyro swung his sword at it and was surprised to see it bounce off it. The chain wrapped around Spyro despite his struggling.

He was soon fully and hoplessly encased. "How is this stupid chain so strong?" he said as he used all his strength to try to break the chain with no success. "If you must know, this chain was forged by the spirits. It has the power to trap the power of the Chosen One. You will never be able to break it!" he laughed. Spyro looked and locked eyes with Cynder. She nodded and they combined their powers as one and Cynder summoned her Scythe and it cut through it like a warm knife on liquid butter. The chain recoiled and reconnected with the half that the Darkness was holding.

Spyro remembered something he had read a long time ago. He remembered reading about this chain and notice how the Darkness could not wield the Chain of Spirits. He looked at the Darkness's hands and saw they were covered with a thick layer of dark magic. The Darkness was getting out of his shock. "How did you break this?" he shouted with fear on his face. Spyro smirked. "Because you said I couldn't break it. Well I didn't. Cynder over here broke the chain." he said.

Cynder appeared and landed next to Spyro. "So Spyro," she said, "want to beat this guy to kingdom come?". Spyro smirked. He and Cynder now had something more in common: a sense of humor. "I would like nothing more Cynder!" he said as they charged in.

They worked as one and slowly fought back against the darkness. The darkness tried to use the chain again but it broke on contact with Cynder's Ice Scythe. Spyro then willed it to come to him and he threw it off to the side. The Darkness was now using every last power he had. Spyro and Cynder broke through the defensive black magic figures that the Darkness summoned and with a flash of the Sword of the Chosen One, the Darkness got launched so far he blasted through one of the ships. He got up and blasted back. Spyro was impressed that he was still coming back to fight.

The Darkness fired a dark shot at Cynder that Spyro deflected. Cynder then shot a lightning shot at the Darkness that blasted him back. The Darkness then swung his Scythe at Cynder and Spyro was too late to stop the impact. Luckily, the Scythe hit Cynder with the blunt side but several ribs broke on impact and she cracked into the wall and fell unconscious. Spyro stood in shock as the Darkness ran and got the Chain of Spirits. Spyro felt his anger rise.

The Darkness then threw the Chain of Spirits and was surprised to see that they were deflected by Spyro. He blasted fire at them, but this was no ordinary fire. It was pure light energy with traces of blue. It melted the Chain into molten metal and soon that evaporated

The Darkness was surprised and Spyro chose that time to strike. He used an uppercut and the Darkness flew up. Spyro knocked him around with magical teleports. He created a tornado and created a storm above. He blasted the Darkness with lightning. "OWWWW!" shouted the Darkness. Spyro stopped striking with lightning and used the continuous flame. He stopped and used a spirit punch. The Darkness flew miles away and the entire battlefield was silent. There was a huge cluster of footsteps as the army struggled to get away. Spyro shot a few and went to Cynder. He used his life elements to heal her.

The other Skylanders were astounded at the power of Spyro. They all silently made a vow never to get on his dark side. He calmed down and rested on the ground. He instantly fell over from power drain.

Spyro woke up a day later in the infirmary and was as good as ever. Sprocket pulled Spyro aside as he was thanked by all the others for saving the Academy, yet again. She brought him into her office. "Ok Spyro, I want to know how you and Cynder shared your powers. I also have a solution to set aside this problem. I have created two arm pulse recorders that will record your pulses in a battle. Now the only thing is for you to find a battle." she said to Spyro. She brought out two bracelet looking things that had a small beacon on each of them. She then brought in Cynder and put the APR's on their arms and a projection of Spyro and Cynder's pulses hovered in the air.

Finding a fight was a little hard for the two of them since there weren't many who could match Spyro and Cynder's strength. They soon found Eon telling everyone how they were safe as long as he was there. Spyro knew this wasn't true because **he** was the reason that the Academy had survived this long. Spyro decided to bring a fight to prove that both he and Cynder were stronger than Eon's might.

The fight was tomorrow. Everyone wanted to see it. Even the Darkness and the others called a truce to come see just how powerful Spyro and Cynder were. Spyro fired the opening shot with a dark magic shot. Eon put up a shield and blocked it. He used a laser to try and take him down. Spyro's sword cut right through it. Cynder then shot her electricity. Eon used telekinesis and redirected it at Spyro. Spyro's electricity-proof scales absorbed the blow.

Meanwhile at the top of the arena, Sprocket and her team members were examining the recordings. Sprocket had noted that at the first part of the fight, their pulses had stayed the same. "Huh, nothing is happening. Perhaps I was wrong at how the pulses had anything to do with it." Sprocket said. Just then, the pulse lines jumped and gradually became closer and closer until they were almost touching each other. "Never mind what I said. I was right!" Sprocket said as she jumped with excitement. Spyro then was hit with a magic bolt. He locked eyes with Cynder.

They both erupted in a column of light. At that point, the two pulses overlapped completely. Sprocket and the team were amazed and stared in awe. Cynder felt a rush of power and controlled that power, but this time it was different. She felt even more powerful then ever before. She fired a flame and so did Spyro. The two streams combined into one and Eon fired the Dissolvolution Spell. The two streams collided.

Eon had the upper hand and started to advance on the beam. Everyone wondered if Eon really was the most powerful being in the Skylands. Then, in a surprising turn of events, the stream of combined fire stopped retreating and it started to advance. Eon was surprised and pushed even harder. However, he was no match for Spyro and Cynder. At that point, the pulse lines were closer then ever. The Dissolvolution Spell finally broke and Eon was beaten. Spyro and Cynder felt the adrenaline leave them and their pulses separated.

The battle was over. Everyone now congratulated Spyro even more than Eon. Everyone was happy they had a great ally.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Update Soon!**

 **Skylanders at the Academy: Spyro, Cynder, Eruptor, Stealth Elf, Pop-Fizz, Jet-Vac, Sunburn, Sprocket, Sonic Boom, Drobot, Slam-Bam, Whirlwind, Zap, Spotlight, Blackout, Warnado, Shroom Boom, Chop Chop, Blades, Bash, and Echo.**


	25. The Darkness Strikes Back

This takes place after season three of Skylanders

* * *

 _The Academy_

Spyro was proud of himself and Cynder. They had proved that they were stronger then Eon and essential to the Academy's survival. Ever since then, Spyro and Cynder's love for each other was growing as they created a straight bond of trust. Spyro had actually forgiven Stealth Elf for her actions and made regular greetings to his former team whenever he saw them because Stealth Elf's actions had changed Cynder. It made her more aware, cautious, and less prone to attacks. Spyro liked that he and Cynder were natural warriors and they cared for each other more then ever.

He was just finishing his searching shift with Cynder when he saw Strykore's fleet. He rushed back up to the Academy and told Eon of his findings. Eon placed a hand on the Book of Skylanders and called "Skylanders, Unite!". The going was quick. Everyone came and Spyro told them about what he had saw. They rushed out but Spyro saw something strange and terrifying at the same time. Several goblins were hauling forth a massive weapon with a cannonlike contraption on the front and what looked like a Flux Capacitor on the back.

Spyro went to check it out. The darkness appeared and yelled "Fire!". The weapon fired a massive darkened blast. Spyro was hit and he got knocked backward so hard he crashed right through the academy and coming to a stop after getting lodged a few feet deep in a nearby island. He felt pain flare in his lower back. He used his powers to heal himself. He still felt incredible pain. He flew back up and shouted at the darkness, "What's your new toy, Darky?". The darkness felt insulted and said, "This is a weapon made by the Arkeyans and can kill anything supposedly.".

Spyro felt deep down that this was one dangerous weapon. He tried to destroy it with a dark blast but it had absolutely no effect. They fired it but Spyro was just able to dodge. He knew that nothing was indestructible. He needed to touch that weapon to know how to destroy it. He dodged a dark blast and sent out a shockwave. He was just able to touch it before the Darkness hit him again and was now wearing a smug expression on his face. Spyro wanted to kill him so badly.

He threw a shot at the Darkness and the Darkness deflected. The Darkness leaped onto the machine and fired a shot into the control board. The weapon shuddered and the cannon at the front became longer and thinner. The machine then took aim at Spyro and Spyro was not fast enough to dodge. Curiously enough, Spyro was not thrown back and instead stayed in place but he began to change. His scales becoming darker and darker. Dark Spyro was here but the Darkness now had taken control of him.

At first, the battlefield was silent. Then the Dark Army gave a roar and attacked with renewed force. The Skylanders were afraid to harm Spyro because Spyro was even more powerful than Eon. Any sign of aggression was all he needed as an excuse to kill them. The Skylanders were pushed back by Spyro's intimidation and force. Curiously though, Spyro did not seem to harm Cynder at all, as if Spyro was doing everything he could to stop his corrupted form from killing or harming Cynder.

She used this to get up close but she was sent back by a shockwave. She saw Sprocket and the Tech Master working on something. "Maybe we would have a better chance if you two were... What is that?" she said as she beheld a bazooka-looking thing. "We have made it to try and help Spyro take control over himself. It works by sending whoever it hits inside his mind to help him fight back." Sprocket replied.

Cynder beheld the object. "I should go help. Whatever the Darkness is doing to Spyro, Spyro has done all he has done to stop his corrupted form from injuring me. Maybe the same will happen in his mind," Cynder said. Sprocket looked worried. Nevertheless she held up the contraption and shot it at Cynder. Cynder became a beam of light and hit Spyro's head.

* * *

 _Spyro's mindscape._

Cynder's first thought was "Dark". She would have known better since Spyro had been corrupted. She looked through, looking for Spyro. Then she heard a faint noise. Breathing. It was very shallow and stuttered. She made sure it wasn't her own and surged toward the sound. The sound got more and more staggered and weak. She saw a door in front of her. She burst open and saw a sight she would never pry from her memory. Spyro was laying on the floor and wasn't moving. The breathing was coming from him. His eyes fluttered open and said in a voice like a coughing engine, "Is that you Cynder?".

Cynder was grateful Spyro was still alive in here, but had two questions. How had he been corrupted when he was a pure being? And who had done this to him. Unfortunately, she got the second answer first. There was a Spyro she had never seen before. His face was the same but his scales were as dark as ink, and his eyes, they struck fear into Cynder's heart. They were pure red and glowing. He smiled at Cynder. "So, you were the one my weaker form was so eager to save. I was waiting to meet you, so I could show him that fighting me is worthless!" he shouted. Spyro was now getting up.

He looked at his evil double. He was weak but he still had some fight left in him. The two fought hard. The Corrupt Spyro was a formidable foe. They were both unable to get a hit on each other. Spyro finally finished it with a combined energy blast with Cynder's help. The Corrupt Spyro vanished with a painful scream. Spyro glowed as he sent Cynder back to the real world and took control of his mind.

* * *

 _In the Real world_

Cynder reappeared tight where she disappeared, and it could not have been sooner. The Skylanders were being pushed back into the Academy. Spyro glowed as the true Spyro took over. The Darkness saw this and fired another shot in assuming that it would re-corrupt Spyro. Spyro amazingly caught the orb and dribbled it like a basketball. The Darkness was stunned as Spyro shot the orb back in the direction of the weapon. The Darkness then fired the weapon again and exploded the returning orb.

He called for his minions and they hauled up six more of those weapons. Spyro stood there. The darkness pointed to a cannon and yelled, "Fire!". The weapon fired and Spyro redirected it but didn't have such a good aim. It blasted apart a lantern. The Darkness was enraged. "Kill him! Somebody, kill him!" he shouted to his troops. The goblins fired a shot but Spyro caught it and redirected it. Again, he missed.

A few cannon shots later he was redirecting the orbs and slowly destroying the cannons that fired them. The Darkness looked around hopelessly and enraged as a cannon was blasted to splinters. "What? No!" he shouted. He looked at Spyro and Spyro returned a glare. The Darkness was now fixated on killing him. "Keep Firing! Keep Firing!" he yelled. He enchanted his weapon with all the power he had and shot. Spyro caught the orb and held it in his grip, claws scraping against it. He leaped up and came down in a Flaming Saw, he spun round, gaining momentum. He came out and released the orb, now a bright gold.

The orb sliced through the air and hit right inside the weapon and shattered it to pieces and Spyro incinerated them. The Darkness had gotten off before the explosion and now was going almost insane because he felt like he needed to kill Spyro today. He summoned a giant beam of energy and shot at Spyro. Spyro shot his fire and the two blasts collided. The two greatest powers collided and the explosion sent a shock wave through the air.

Spyro managed to stand his ground. The others looked on in awe. They were witnessing the true power of the Chosen One. Spyro started to struggle since he had already expended most of his energy battling his evil double I his mind. The Darkness noticed and started to push harder. Cynder broke out of her shock and stood by Spyro's side and contributed lightning. The two dragon's streams combined into one. The beam pushed back the Darkness until he called for Strykore and Kaos to help. They flew to his side and combined streams, or they tried to.

The three dark beams refused to combine and Spyro and Cynder's remained as a whole. The three beams started to waver against something so pure. Spyro and Cynder locked eyes and combined powers. The new improved beam coiled around the three dark beams and pushed them back. "Push you fools!" the Darkness yelled. They were doing their best but Spyro and Cynder's combined stream made their way up to Strykore, Kaos, and the Darkness.

Spyro and Cynder yelled in unison and blasted the three evil-doers away. They looked back at the battle and the retreating soldiers. They looked at each other and blacked out before they hit the ground.

* * *

 _A few days later_

Spyro and Cynder woke up with their hands over each other. The others were relieved that they had woken up. "Spyro, Cynder, are you all right?" asked Eon. Spyro smirked weakly. "I could have been better Eon." he replied. Jet-Vac looked worried. "I don't even know how you are still alive. I don't know if you have known this, but you and your team have been working yourself to literal death with all these battles. After you and Cynder blacked out, we tried to move you. We couldn't. You and Cynder had literally no substance. If the Life Master hadn't helped, who knows what could have happened." he said.

Spyro almost passed out but they caught him. Eon spoke. "I'm going to see if I can make a treaty with the Darkness for temporary postponement of war. Maybe we can get this war off our hands for maybe a month.". Spyro smiled as he and Cynder went off to their house. Eon was able to get a treaty signed for two months of war postponement. Apparently, the Darkness was severely injured and needed some time to heal.

Spyro was grateful for this news as he could finally take some rest. He looked around his newly expanded room that Cynder also lived in. Ever since they had confessed to one another, they had combined room to spend more time together. He looked at Cynder one last time before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon! (P.S. If you make the connection between the cannon scene with the ending of Kung Fu Panda 2, it was intentional. I do not own the idea. All rights and credit for the idea and theme go to Dreamworks.)**


	26. Life at the Academy

This takes place after season three of Skylanders

* * *

Previously: Spyro and Cynder have just come back from a major battle at the hands of the evil Darkness. The Darkness gained the upper hand when he corrupted Spyro into his dark form with Spyro having no control. Cynder entered his mind with help from Sprocket's new invention. She helped Spyro take control and the tide was turned. He redirected the shots to destroy the weapons. It came down to a magic vs. magic battle with Spyro and Cynder fighting against the Darkness, Strykore, and Kaos. They won and in result, they were both knocked unconscious. They woke to hear news of a peace treaty for a two month postponement of war. They are now enjoying life at the war-free academy. What happens next? Read On!

* * *

 _The Realm of Dragons_

Spyro was taking a nice walk with Cynder after a few more days of resting after one of Spyro's biggest battles. They had been battling and had almost died from power drain. There had recently been a peace treaty for no fighting for two months. Spyro was relieved that he finally was going to get some rest. He was even happier that he got to spend it with Cynder. See, not too long ago, they had confessed their love for each other in their first battle against the Darkness. Their relationship was a secret to everyone except Eon and his team.

They came to the most serene place in the Realm of Dragons. It overlooked a pristine lake and had several dragons living on it's banks. Spyro loved this place. He was reminded how he had never had a true family up until a few months ago. He smiled and Cynder noticed. "You must like this place a lot Spyro. What was it like not having a family?" she asked. Spyro's face darkened a little. "Well, before I became obsessed with finding my ancestors, I always felt empty inside, like...say...a machine without a vital piece of information." he replied with a forced smile on his face with every syllable darkening his tone.

Cynder felt bad for reminding Sypro of his days before he had a family. "I'm sorry for saying that, it just came to me." she apologized. Spyro held her close. "No, don't be sorry. I've had that on my mind for a while. Sharing it with someone has calmed my mind. I thank you for that." he said. Cynder relaxed at Spyro's words. "You know, this place is far better than the best place in the Underworld." she said. Spyro smiled. "That is one of the main reasons I brought you here." he said.

Little did he know that Stealth Elf was listening from the bushes nearby. She now had her suspicions confirmed of Spyro and Cynder's relationship. She teleported back to her house and saw the others there. Eruptor was cooking lunch while Jet Vac and Pop Fizz were reclining on a nearby couch. Sprocket was out working on something with the Tech Master. "Guys, I need to tell you something about our friend Spyro." she said. Immediately they told her not to say anything since they didn't want Stealth Elf and Spyro to fight again.

She ignored them and said, "I found out that Spyro has a relationship with Cynder. That is why he was so disturbed.". The others said nothing and went back to what they were doing before. Eruptor looked at Stealth Elf with a look that said _So what?_. "Well good for him, I mean, he is coming up to his 16th birthday in a few weeks." Eruptor said. (If you think my aging is wrong, think about it. He was 12 when he started being a Skylander. In the last episode of season three, Pop said they had been fighting evil for 3 years. 12+3=15). Stealth Elf was confused at her friends' ignoration of this discovery.

Meanwhile Spyro was completely unaware of Stealth Elf's overhearing. He sat with Cynder for a long time until it was time for lunch. "Want to come with my family for lunch at the Undead Utopia Diner? Spyro asked Cynder. Cynder was glad to go and agreed. They went there and it was amazing. The entire place was made out of what looked like bones. The inner walls were decorated with patterns of skulls. They ate together and were full by 1:00 pm. They decided to go on a watch on the entire Skylands on Spyro's ship.

They both were happy that all was fine in the Skylands. They watched their friends playing Flyball. He rested and went out of his way to say hello to his friends. His former teammates were playing SheepBall. He dropped in to see how they were doing. "Hey guys! How are you all doing?" he shouted from about 10 meters above. Eruptor smiled at the sight of his old friend talking to him again. "We're fine, you too?". "Couldn't have been better!" Spyro replied.

He said hello to everyone and went back on his ship with Cynder. The way he acted around her irritated Stealth Elf for some reason. She then saw an entire new arrival of some Skylanders, such as Head Rush and Flameslinger. Spyro greeted them and they greeted him back because they had heard of his past missions and victories. They also greeted Cynder with great respect as well. Stealth Elf was jealous ever since Spyro came back from his training. He was almost the best at everything. She even could not win a race like she used to.

Spyro was seeing other Skylanders come and made houses for all of them. They thanked him and went off to their new homes. He went back to his ship and went to the beach after picking up his team. They went surfing and rested in the sun. Spyro opened a umbrella since Cynder was kind of sensitive from being in a single beam of light for too long since she had grown up in the Cadaverous Crypts. He liked to rest alongside his team. He spent the rest of the day at the beach.

Stealth Elf was fixated on being better at Spyro at something. She tried to beat his time on the course but couldn't beat him due to his Dragon Time. She went to bed and desperately wanted to best Spyro at something.

Tomorrow she trained her hardest. She saw Spyro and Cynder coming in to train. She looked at them train in perfect unison. Spyro worked on his Dragon Time and Cynder worked on directing lightning shots through different enemies so she could knock out more with one shot. She gave up on training for the day. She went back to her house feeling dejected. She was still great friends with Spyro, she just wanted to be the best at something.

Spyro was doing his best. He trained harder and harder so he could be ready for a surprise attack. He felt more alive being around Cynder and felt like the war was a thing of the past. Unfortunately he was reminded every day that there was a war to be fought. He fought so hard, he wished that someday that this war would be over. He wanted to spend an entire life of peace, not have evil-doers attack you every second of every day.

He realized he hadn't heart from Malefor and Cynder's mother in quite some time. He pulled up a little spherical object and a projection popped up. The gigantic Malefor picked up on the other end. "Hi Spyro, hi Cynder, what did you contact me for?" he said. Spyro smiled and said, "We just wanted to check in on how you are doing.". Malefor smiled and Cynder's mother came into view. Cynder was overjoyed to speak to her mother. Spyro had revived her a few months back and they had been best friends ever since.

"How are you doing?" Cynder asked her mother. Her mother smiled. "We have been contemplating how to stop the Darkness's armies from regenerating." she replied. They held a conversation for a few more minutes before finally ending. They went off to do their own thing. Cynder went off to catch up on DVR, and Spyro went to check on Blackout. Recently Blackout was worried about how he was in a great relationship with Spotlight.

Ever since Spyro and Cynder had revealed her feelings for each other he had become more aware of his own relationship. He felt as if his relationship with Spotlight was like a glass sculpture, easy to break and had to be taken great care of. Spyro took notice of this and said that Spotlight and Blackout's relationship was not at all glass. It was as strong as steel. Blackout was relieved when he said Spotlight liked him too.

Spyro gave a few pointers of how to handle their relationship. Blackout wanted to tell Spotlight how he really felt about her, but he wanted to do it without being in a large battle. He reluctantly told Spyro about how he felt. Spyro smiled and said, "If you really want to, go to that mountain way over in the Realm of Dragons. There is the most serene place in the Skylanders. Blackout followed his advice and brought Spotlight up there.

Spotlight grinned when she saw the magnificent view. They sat down and overlooked the magnificent valley. Blackout looked over and said to Spotlight, "I brought you up here for a special reason Spotlight.". She looked at him like she knew what he was going to say. "I always feel that there is something more to our relationship. What I am trying to say is, I love you Spotlight." Blackout said. Spotlight was quiet for a moment. She took her wing and wrapped it around Blackout.

"I always felt the same way about you Blackout. I was always afraid you didn't feel the same way." She said slowly. Blackout sprouted a huge smile on his face. "Well now that we've told each other, why don't we tell Spyro and Cynder? They are the ones who deserve to hear it most." suggested Blackout. They flew back to the house as normal as possible considering they had just confessed for each other. They found Spyro and Cynder in the house.

Spyro was happy to see them. "Hey Blackout, have a nice time out?" he said as he gave a small smirk. Blackout smiled back. "The best one of my life." he replied. Spyro had only one thing to say. "Congratulations you two. You finally found love for each other. And you didn't need a big battle to do it.". They talked some more and there were several rounds of congratulations. They all fell asleep soon enough as it was getting late.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**

Skylanders at the Academy: Spyro, Cynder, Eruptor, Stealth Elf, Pop-Fizz, Jet-Vac, Sunburn, Sprocket, Sonic Boom, Drobot, Slam-Bam, Whirlwind, Zap, Spotlight, Blackout, Warnado, Shroom Boom, Chop Chop, Blades, Bash, Flameslinger, Head Rush, Gill Grunt, and Echo.


	27. War Returns to Skylanders

This takes place after season three of Skylanders

* * *

I have also learned that season four has supposedly been confirmed from one of my commenters. I haven't seen this and if you know anything, please let me know as soon as possible in the comments.

* * *

Previously: There as been several events at the academy. Recently, Flameslinger and Head Rush have arrived at the Academy. Stealth Elf has uncovered Spyro and Cynder's relationship. And on the subject of relationships, Blackout and Spotlight have confessed for each other. They have just returned home and it has been a few weeks since then. They had just celebrated Spyro's 16th birthday a few weeks ago. The treaty has passed. Little do Spyro and Cynder know that their lives are about to never be the same.

* * *

 _The Academy Front Lawn_

Spyro sat on the lawn reflecting on how soon war would yet again strike the Academy. He missed his days with no war with Cynder. At least some good had come out of those days. Blackout had confessed to Spotlight a few weeks back. They were living happily with the others. He looked on and saw something he hadn't seen in some time. The Dread Yacht was coming towards him with Flynn and King Pen. When they landed King Pen rushed towards Spyro. "Spyro! Strykore and his minions are attacking the Ice Realm and are looking for something." he said out of breath.

Spyro looked back and called his team to his side. They rushed to the Ice realm and found Strykore and his minions drilling for something in the ice. Strykore noticed them and sent out the biggest minions he had to face them. It was no problem in defeating them. They turned to Strykore and saw he had something in his hand. It looked like a shattered piece of a portal. He retreated with his remaining troops. Spyro was confused and decided to ask King Pen.

When he came back and asked him, King Pen almost fainted. "That can be combined with two other pieces to create a portal to the Underworld. You must not let them find the other two pieces." he said. Spyro understood the seriousness of this. He asked Cynder what the Underworld was like. She trembled. "I've never been to the real Underworld. I have only seen the very best parts of it. The Underworld he is talking about is the kind where the evilest souls are punished. Nobody has ever came back from there until the Darkness has taken the Death Doors." she stuttered.

Spyro understood how much that was. He brought in his ship and sailed for a location given to him by King Pen said to be the location of the next piece. He looked on, never leaving the sail. He put the ship on max speed and the scanner said they would be on there in two day's time. He went to lunch and he saw all his comrades already there. Spyro sparked a conversation. "So, here we are, facing the fate of the Skylands. We really have to go on less missions like this." he said. Blackout agreed. "Yeah, at least we all have great friends by our sides. Where would we all be without them?" he replied.

Spotlight laughed. "We really are great friends. Some of us more than others. No offense to any of you." she said. Echo gave a chuckle, although it sounded like a laugh. Her voice was higher than anyone else in the Skylanders. If she said a high enough tune, she could shatter glass a mile away! She and Blades were already a pair from one of their adventures. They all laughed together as a team. They displaced to their rooms.

Spyro went to his cabin with Cynder. They both were happy that they were together. Spyro was 16 and Cynder was 15, the perfect pair for each other. They were the two most powerful forces in the Skylands. They knew that they would have a great future together. They had experienced many things. They went to the newly upgraded training room and prepared for a fight. They trained on a course that tested power, speed, agility, and quick thinking.

They all did well. Spyro honed in on his sword fighting skills and Cynder practiced her Scythe Scatter, where she used her Scythe to scatter lightning bolts. Blackout focused his Darkness Blasts. Echo was practicing high notes for eardrum rattling results. Spyro gave everyone earmuffs for this. Blades practiced his Legendary form. Spotlight practiced her Halo Rings. They all were amazing. Spyro also gave tips for all of them as he had mastered all the elements previously.

They had finished their training by the time it was dinner. Spyro looked into the relic Strykore was trying to put back together. He found out how it could create the hole to the Underworld. He had then found out the other piece's location. He found out a lot more. He spoke with his comrades and went off to bed. He looked at Cynder and smiled. He had been the one who had believed that she could be good regardless of her ancestry.

He pushed a button and their beds popped up. He grinned at this and laid down on his bed. Cynder was worried. "Spyro, what happens if they complete the weapon and I get sucked into the Underworld?" she asked him. He put his paw on her back. Spyro looked into her eyes and said calmly, "That will never happen because I will never let that happen to you. If you do, I will come in after you.". Cynder relaxed at these words. They laid down on their beds. Before going to bed, they exchanged one last message. "I love you Spyro", said Cynder. Spyro smiled. "I love you too Cynder." he said. They went to bed.

Tommorow went by quickly. They saw the Darkness and Strykore holding two pieces of the portal while other minions were digging for the third piece. Spyro almost had all the air sucked out of his lungs when he heard a clang. They had found the third piece. Spyro knocked the third piece as far as he could into the ground using his earth but it was only a matter of time before they found it again. He lunged off the side with Cynder at his side and used Frenzy Plant to knock the villains away. They threw the two pieces together and they combined.

Spyro and Cynder combined powers again and engaged in a battle with the Darkness and Strykore. The others tried to get through the mass of gremlins to stop them mining. Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder were winning against the Darkness. They were able to incapacitate Strykore with Earth and were working on the Darkness. He just couldn't take a shot. Spyro and Cynder locked tails and spun around in a Double Flaming Saw.

Any attempt to take them out was foiled since the Saw simply just split the orb's apart. The darkness was backed up so far he was almost on the edge of the Isle. Just then, an uproar came from the drilling hole and they held up the last piece. The goblin threw it and it combined with the other pieces. The Darkness pushed aside and jumped for the start button. He hit it barely. The ground trembled as the great weapon was activated.

A massive crater appeared and a gust of wind started pulling everything into it. Cynder started to get pulled in but Spyro caught her. He tried to fly but he crater was pulling him and Cynder now. The Darkness laughed. Spyro summoned his sword and jabbed it into the ground and giving him and Cynder an anchor. He knew it was only a matter of time before the crater sucked them in. He shouted to Blackout.

"Lead them to the Death Doors Blackout, I am going to release a shockwave to stop the darkness so you can help get the doors open and help me and Cynder return. Lead them to the other side! Promise me!". Blackout trembled and stuttered, "I will Spyro!". With that Spyro released a shockwave and the darkness flew away and Spyro and Cynder fell into the pit as the crater closed up.

* * *

Blackout was in shock. He had seen Spyro and Cynder protect him and the others countless times, yet he had watched, helpless, as they had plunged into the pit. He saw the gremlins bring Strykore back on the ship and set out to bring back the Darkness. He sat there and broke down in tears. So did the others. "I will lead them there. I will keep my promise." he muttered sadly to himself.

He stood up and turned back to the rest of the team. "We will go to Strykore's castle. We will save Spyro and Cynder, and we will make sure the Death Doors are closed for good. Who is with me?!" he said. They all shouted "I am!". They hurried back onto the ship and set course for Strykore's Castle.

* * *

Author's note: I am going to now give hints of what the next chapter is going to be like. In this case, the next chapter is going to be longer then usual. I am going to be narrating back and forth between the Underworld and the Skylander team.

If you want to recommend what you would want to happen in the next few chapters. I kind of make these up as I go. Take IllusionMaster17. He recommended that I have Spyro forgive Stealth Elf for her actions and I agreed.

So what do you think. Top question: Should I make the team come together in the next chapter or the one after that one. You decide, or I decide for you.

So long for now. Peace Out!

-SpyroRulesFan101

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**

 **Skylanders at the Academy: Spyro, Cynder, Eruptor, Stealth Elf, Pop-Fizz, Jet-Vac, Sunburn, Sprocket, Sonic Boom, Drobot, Slam-Bam, Whirlwind, Zap, Spotlight, Blackout, Warnado, Shroom Boom, Chop Chop, Blades, Bash, Gill Grint, Flameslinger, Head Rush, and Echo.**

 **Hey guys, Wanted to end the episode on a cliffhanger. (Pun Intended). Shoutout to his great support and comments.**


	28. The Team Returns

**Thanks for all your great reviews. It means a lot to me. If you have suggestions leave a comment.**

This takes place after season three of Skylanders.

* * *

Previously: Spyro and his team have been through so many troubles lately. First, King Pen's realm was attacked by Strykore and he escaped with a piece of an ancient relic. He found the other two pieces and united them and created a portal to the underworld. Spyro and Cynder got trapped in the Underworld and the rest of the team has been in sad moods. They are on a mission to save Spyro and Cynder and stop the Dark Armies regenerating. What will come next?

* * *

 _The Underworld_

 _S_ pyro and Cynder held close to each other as they fell down into an endless expanse of Darkness. Cynder was feeling the worst. The war was back, and this wasn't fair. As soon as she had had some time with Spyro, war had returned and they had plummeted into the Underworld. "I love you." She whispered in Spyro's ear. If she was going to die, she wanted those to be her last words. She felt the air become more humid and the scene became a dim red.

She saw something below them and saw a kind of dark waterfall cascading over some islands. "Spyro, water! She called. He nodded as if he understood. He let out a loud yell and the waterfall came up and acted as a slide. As soon as she hit the water, she felt cold as if she was in a blizzard with 90 air conditioning vents pointing toward her. Spyro held her tightly and she felt warm again. He helped her onto a smooth spot on a nearby island and they rested.

She was shaken from this near-death experience. Spyro calmed her down hugging her close. "Man, this place is horrible and this isn't even the worst part." he said. He kept Cynder close as he examined the terrain around them. The surrounding parts were made out of some kind of black stone. Spyro tried his Earth Element to move it but he couldn't. He wanted to make sure that he hadn't lost all his elements so he charcoaled a nearby demon of some sort. Just then chains jumped out of the ground and wrapped around Cynder.

"Cynder!" Spyro cried. He then launched into the air and was just in time to see several chains trying to wrap round him. When they seemingly stopped, they started to wrap around Cynder. Spyro used a focus beam to cut the chains and Cynder flew up again. "What was that all about?" Cynder asked Spyro. He looked confused. He looked into Cynder's eyes. "I don't know Cynder." he said, "I just don't.".

* * *

 _Back on Spyro's trireme_

Spotlight's first thought was "Why is the moon coming at us?". She had been on lookout ever since they set out for Strykore's castle. Blackout, her after recently boyfriend, was facing off against some Muscle Drows who were throwing rocks. She barely dodged it and fired a Solar Beam. he knocked some drows unconscious. Blackout turned and called, "Thanks Spots!". He launched into the air and finished off the drows. He came down and applied the forcefield as it was time for dinner.

Eon had sent some of his Skylanders to help. He had sent Sonic Boom, Sunburn, Flameslinger and Stealth Elf. They were all sitting with Blades and Echo. They were gathered at the main table in depression. Spotlight was picking up on this mood when Blackout decided to say something. "I've checked the ship and there seems to be no further damage. I've calculated there to be two days until we get to Strykore's castle. However, the longer Spyro and Cynder are in the Underworld..."

His voice trailed off as he gave into despair. Flameslinger stood up. He was determined to help Spyro and Cynder get back. "We must get them back. Spyro and Cynder are the greatest fighting pair I have ever seen. We need them, or else everything we know and love will be destroyed." he said. They stared at him in admiration for his bravery. But it was not so easy for Blackout and the others. They had been Spyro and Cynder's best friends for years. They were most devastated.

Blackout stood up and said sulkily, "We will save them, no matter what. Whilst we are waiting for that time to come, we shall train and get ready for whatever awaits us there.". With that, he called the meeting over and they displaced to their rooms. Flameslinger and Stealth Elf shared a room that used to be Echo and Blades's. Echo and Blades were in Spotlight and Blackout's room. Spotlight and Blackout were sleeping in Spyro and Cynder's room. For some reason, Stealth Elf was somehow unable to enter Spyro and Cynder's room.

Spotlight and Blackout looked at each other as they looked around the room. "I hope we are able to have a happy ending someday Blackout. Especially Spyro and Cynder. They deserve it most." Spotlight said. Blackout looked into her pale eyes. "I know we will. Spyro and Cynder too. We will make sure of that. Know that my love." he said as they fell asleep.

* * *

 _In the Underworld_

Spyro had taken Cynder for some great walks before, but he wasn't feeling the love. He trudged through the Underworld with Cynder, occasionally stopping to fight a demon or goblin. He vowed that if he ever got out of this hellish place, he would eradicate all evil. He looked over at Cynder and reveled in the fact that he would someday have a great life with her. He looked endlessly on. Then, a large figure split through the haze and it landed right in front of them.

He looked up and was surprised to see Malefor and Cynder's mother standing there. Everything came back into focus. Cynder's mother was surprised to see them there. "You are really here? I thought it was some sort of sick joke when we heard of your fall. We need to get you out of here fast. Malefor, open up the portal." said Cynder's mother. Malefor opened up a portal and Spyro and Cynder tried to exit but were unable to.

"We must only be able to exit through the Death Doors because I haven't been living in this place for a thousand years. Maybe Cynder could exit." Spyro said as he looked at Cynder. The portal began to waver after being held open for so long. Spyro noticed and sent a large gust of wind that shot Cynder and her mother out. He couldn't get Malefor out and the portal stopped working. He was stuck in the Underworld.

Malefor looked at Spyro in realizing that Spyro had just helped his daughter. He said something Spyro would never forget. "You have saved my daughter, and me, and my love several times. I have no idea of how I could ever repay you." he said. Spyro looked up with no humor on his face. "You can repay me by helping me get out of here." he said to the massive dragon. They looked at the rest of the way. They flew off to find the Doors.

* * *

 _Back on Spyro's trireme_

Flameslinger was becoming uncontrollable because of his impatience. He wanted to get this over with. Blackout and Spotlight were up on the deck speaking about this when Cynder and her mother flew and landed on the deck. They rushed over to help. Cynder was out of breath. Spotlight kneeled down and asked, "What happened? Where is Spyro?". Cynder sniffled and said, "He got me out of the Underworld with a portal. We need to save him.".

They understood and rushed to the helm and hardwired the engines to go extra fast. Strykore's castle was soon in sight. On the other side Spyro was fighting his way through thousands of enimies to get to the doors. He shattered the chains that held them in place and helped Malefor get through the doors. He was determined to get back to Cynder and his friends. Cynder was going with all her might. They arrived at the castle and rushed out and found Strykore waiting for them with the Doomraiders.

They launched into the battle with everyone giving it their all. Cynder saw the Death Doors begin to shudder. There was an on and off switch but no one was around to hit it. Cynder hit Strykore away and took off the necklace Spyro had given her. She threw it with all her might at the switch and knocked it over, but the necklace shattered to pieces. They saw Spyro and Malefor fall forward, limp as corpses. "Oh no." Cynder said as tears began to fill her eyes.

Strykore looked up and said, "They are not quite dead yet. It is a terrible shock, coming back from the Underworld. I shall capture them and deliver them to the darkness, and the Chosen One will die!". He laughed maniacally. Spyro began to stir and Cynder was happy and turned to Strykore. Spyro reached out to her, combining powers. Strykore released his beams and Cynder released a light beam. The two streams collided and they were knocked unconscious.

The others nodded at each other and released an Elemental Fury. They brought the unconscious ones on the ship and set off. They heard Strykore' screams of rage coming but they no longer cared. A few days later, they were as good as new. They returned to the Academy as Christmas was approaching. Even villains had to take a week off. Spyro hugged Cynder close. "This is the best day of my life." he said to Cynder when he returned to consciousness. They then fell asleep knowing they were finally together again.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**

 **Skylanders at the Academy: Spyro, Cynder, Eruptor, Stealth Elf, Pop-Fizz, Jet-Vac, Sunburn, Sprocket, Sonic Boom, Drobot, Slam-Bam, Whirlwind, Zap, Spotlight, Blackout, Warnado, Shroom Boom, Chop Chop, Blades, Bash, Gill Grint, Flameslinger, Head Rush, and Echo.**


	29. A Skylander's Christmas

This takes place after season three of Skylanders.

* * *

Previously: Spyro and Cynder have come back from the Underworld, once again proving that they are powerful. Meanwhile (offscreen), Stealth Elf has gotten a love interest for Flameslinger. Christmas is nearing, and we need to ask ourselves: Will this Christmas be a peaceful one, or will the Darkness ruin it for everybody?

* * *

 _The Academy_

Stealth Elf looked on at Flameslinger as he walked by. She admired him because they both had a feeling that everything should be done quickly. She was always jealous of Spyro because she thought he had found love because he was the Chosen One. In reality, it was because he had been her closest ally except for his Former team. They were also both dragons. She looked at Flameslinger's bow and saw it was very big. He was an Elf who was one of the best shots in the Skylands.

She teleported up to him and he took notice of her. "Hello Stealth Elf." he said kindly. She smiled. "Hello to you too. Where are you going?" she asked curiously. He sighed and held up his bow. "I am going to show that dragon Spyro that I am the best marksman in the entire Skylands." he said with a voice as hard as stone. Stealth Elf was scared for Flameslinger's safety. By watching him practice, she could almost confirm that he was the best marksman.

She couldn't speak as Flameslinger walked off to challenge Spyro. She teleported before he could get to the training arena, where Spyro and Cynder were practicing. She saw something she would never forget. Spyro, even when he wasn't facing in the same direction, he could make his flame shots move anywhere he wanted. She knew that no matter how good Flameslinger was, Spyro was inhumanly good. Flameslinger was going to lose to Spyro. She watched hopelessly as Flameslinger challenged Spyro. Spyro agreed.

Flameslinger walked out with his chest puffing out with pride. Spyro went right back to training. Stealth Elf walked over to Spyro. "Hey Spyro. When did you say the contest was going to be?" she asked. Spyro glanced over and said, "January 3rd. I need some time for Christmas don't I?". She agreed and walked out, with no idea what the outcome would be. She wanted Flameslinger to win, but she knew he was going to lose. How could she break it to him?

* * *

Spyro was practicing as hard as he could for his last practice of the year. Tommorow, he was going to start a long period of time with Cynder and his family. He finished up and he and Cynder walked out. He saw Eon and the others contemplating which forest to take a tree from. Spyro used his life elements to created the most magnificent tree any of them had ever seen. All had a fun time decorating it. Spyro smiled as he watched as Eon put the finishing touch on the top of the tree. It was a beard.

Spyro stifled a laugh. Christmas was in 4 days. He went to his room. He packed up for his trip to see his family. He saw others were doing the same. He brought Cynder with him. Soon, he was leaving for his family. He saw them waiting for him outside their after recently mansion. The tree they picked had been massive. Spyro overlooked the amazing sight with Cynder. He was still wondering how it had gotten out how him and Cynder were a couple.

He decided not to dwell on the matters of the past. He focused on right now. He looked at Cynder with her sapphire blue eyes. He looked at the place where Cynder's necklace used to be. He always loved that necklace. It was a reminder of their first mission to stop the Darkness, and had been the place where they had confessed their love for each other. He felt that with that gone, they had lost a spiritual bond with each other. He looked back and relaxed. He was at peace.

* * *

 _Christmas Eve_

Stealth Elf was worried. She looked at Flameslinger practice his skills. He was getting better. If he kept this up, he might have a chance of tying Spyro, but have no chance of winning. She saw him finish up. They were also going to be part of a collaboration between them when they were going to go on an Elf rite-of-passage. It was a test where they had to be trained on speed, agility, and accuracy. She was getting ready to go when she realized that she had no family to spend Christmas with.

She was then struck with an idea. She rushed over to Spyro's house. She knocked on the front door and Spyro answered. Strangely enough, he looked irritated at her, as if remembering what she had done with Cynder. "What do you want? My family is having a great feast and I don't want to miss it." he said with an irritable jerk of his head. She struggled to answer. "I was wondering, could you possibly bring my family back to life as you did with Cynder's mother Juniper" she asked. (this is a name I picked out. I have no intention of it being a reality).

Spyro was very surprised by this question. "I honestly don't know. I think I was able to bring Cynder's mother back was because she was a dragon and she had tons of remaining lifespan. I don't think I could try with an Elf. I'm sorry Stealth Elf. If I were to do that, it would consume my life to bring them back to life." he said sadly. He turned away and closed the door. Stealth Elf wanted to cry, but then Spyro turned around.

"I may not be able to bring your parents back to life, but I may be able to make a spiritual connection for a minute or so and during then you can talk to your parents. But that will have to wait. My family are having a big feast and I don't want to miss it. See you soon." he said before closing the door. Stealth Elf was satisfied and went back. Spyro walked in and saw a huge feast of all sorts. He immediately positioned himself right next to Cynder.

He had a jolly time and went off to his bedroom that now was Cynder's bedroom as well. They shared a bed fit for a queen and a king. The room was decorated differently on each half of the bed. Cynder's side was all made with undead related things. She also had an undead spell book to practice spells. Spyro's side was completely different. Everything was either automatic or downright amazing. He was having his sword be cleaned by robots.

He saw Cynder was troubled. He put his right paw over hers and asked, "What's wrong Cynder? You can tell me anything.". Cynder shuddered. "Spyro, remember the Underworld?" she said in a quiet voice that darkened her tone on every syllable. Spyro's expression became guarded. "Unfortunately, I do. What about it?" he said in a calm voice. Cynder looked over at Spyro. "When those chains started to pull me down, you looked like you were going to kill. I just can't get that image out of my mind." she said trembling.

Spyro looked straight into her eyes. "I was just concerned because you were in danger." he said. Cynder looked back. "I was also wanting to ask you something else." she said. "Fire away Cynder." Spyro replied. "How were you corrupted when you were a pure being at the Battle of Cannons?" she said. Spyro took some time to think. "I felt like every insult, every painful memory, every fight, every quest, every hardship I ever endured was put on me at that one moment. It made me angry at pretty much everyone. Last thing I remember, was Corrupt Spyro's eyes staring at me." he replied.

She and Spyro spoke a little more before succumbing to the weapon of rest. They were completely oblivious of what was going on outside.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Academy_

Kaos sneaked back and forth between house walls. He looked over at Glumshanks who was carrying a large bag of stolen presents. "Come on Glummy, just this last house. Time to rob...Spyro's house?" he said as he looked at the house. He was worried. He then realized that they would be fine since Spyro would disable all security for Santa. He walked in after making sure the front hall was clear of anything or anyone. He looked around.

Nobody was there, but the tree had dozens of presents underneath. He started piling them up into the bag. He took every present there was. He put them all onto a giant enchanted sled. He was about to get out when he heard two voices coming down the hall. It was Spyro and Cynder. Kaos flew away as fast as the sled could carry him. Spyro, who was just about to have a nice rest by the fire place, noticed and raced after him. It was a blizzard out.

He used his water element to control the snow that was falling down. He still couldn't see where Kaos had gone. He used his abilities to locate Kaos's position because of the magic used to enchant the sled. He found Kaos as the blizzard stopped. Kaos was now using the sled to it's maximum speed. Spyro was however easily able to catch up. He caught Glumshanks and gave them the boot that sent them all the way back to Strykore's castle.

Spyro smiled that another crime was taken care of. With Cynder's help, he was able to get all the stolen presents to their respective owners. They finished up and went to bed to rest for tomorrow.

* * *

 _Christmas Day_

Spyro smiled when he saw Cynder laying next to him. He woke her up and they went down to check on their presents after last night. After all presents had been opened and Christmas breakfast was eaten, Spyro's parents left them for their own things to do. Spyro sat down beside Cynder overlooking the giant Christmas tree. He looked over at Cynder. He brought up a small blue package. He handed it over to Cynder.

She looked at it. "I wanted you to have this, but now is the time. Go on, open it." he said to Cynder. She opened the gift slowly and saw what was inside. It was a pristine sapphire necklace to replace the one she had lost. "I...I...I don't know what to say Spyro. It is beautiful." she said. He held his paw on hers. "I know. This is to replace the one you lost not too long ago. I love you Cynder." he said. She smiled. "I love you to." she replied. They kissed each other, and they were finally together forever.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**

 **Skylanders at the Academy: Spyro, Cynder, Eruptor, Stealth Elf, Pop-Fizz, Jet-Vac, Sunburn, Sprocket, Sonic Boom, Drobot, Slam-Bam, Whirlwind, Zap, Spotlight, Blackout, Warnado, Shroom Boom, Chop Chop, Blades, Bash, Gill Grint, Flameslinger, Head Rush, and Echo.**

 **(P.S. I have no intention of giving Spyro's parents names, since if there is going to be a season 4, I don't want to be proven wrong.)**


	30. From the Dust of Defeat

This takes place after season three of skylanders

* * *

Previously: Spyro and the others have been enjoying a merry Christmas holiday, while Flameslinger's jealousy of Spyro's greatness rising. He intends to prove he is the best marksman in the world.

* * *

 _New Year's Eve_

Spyro was watching the big ball drop with his family. Cynder was watching by his left with his parents on his right. The ball dropped and everyone in the realm cheered. As tomorrow came, Spyro realized he was two days away from his aiming fight with Flameslinger. Flameslinger had also made the condition of if he lost, they would fight until somebody else was unconscious. He woke up and left Cynder to rest as he was going to do this alone.

He started up and caught a quick glance at Flameslinger. He held a bandana that was made of a magic fabric. Spyro knew this because of the magic he possessed. He started with his swordplay. He had a statue of Kaos and used his sword to slice it so much that it seemed perfect. He touched it and it crumbled to dust. He saw Flameslinger start to come in and hid, desperate to find out what that bandana did. Flameslinger took off his old one and he disappeared for a second but reappeared. He smelled and saw the magic was at work.

He flew to the Dragon Library to search up on the matter. He found it and saw it gave its wearer the ability to live one second ahead of everybody. Spyro knew this would be a challenge. He didn't want to sabotage the bandana because it would be unfair. He then remembered his promise to Stealth Elf. He rushed to the place and Stealth Elf was there. He looked at her with eyes of determination He focused and looked through the Underworld for the souls of her parents.

He found them in the most desolate place. He reached out and they accepted. The two elves popped up in front of Stealth Elf and they recognized her immediately. They all were so happy to see each other they rushed to each other but passed through one another. They realized they were spirits. There was a large Elf on the right, clearly the father, and the one on the left was the mother. Stealth Elf was happier then she ever was that she didn't know how long it was until Spyro said "I may be the Chosen One but I can't do this forever.".

She took knowledge of this and turned to her parents. Her father was the one to make the first line. "I am so proud of you Stealth Elf, I wished I could have watched you every time you accomplished something great. I was always there for you. No matter if I was there or not." he said. Stealth Elf was proud and kept talking. Eventually Spyro could not hold the link and they disappeared. Stealth Elf looked at Spyro and said, "Thank You for taking me into my past.".

Spyro smiled and they parted, Spyro went back to training and Flameslinger was testing out that magic bandana. Flameslinger exited when Spyro entered and took off the bandana, then Flameslinger stood perfectly still for a second before resuming. Spyro figured out that this second was to make up for the second he was ahead of every one. If Spyro could break it, he would be able to win the battle that seemed inevitable.

Tomorrow would bring dispute and fighting, with no idea of who would emerge victorious.

* * *

 _January 3rd_

Spyro woke up earlier then usual, Cynder was by his side. He took his sword off the stand. He turned around with a grin as he set his mohawk on fire. "Hey Cynder, What do you thing looks better? Fire, or Ice Spikes" he said as he changed the flames to Ice. Cynder looked over after finishing practicing a spell. "I honestly thing Ice Spikes are more dramatic, considering today's events." she replied. They headed out when they saw masses of every living form that was in the Skylands. Flameslinger walked on and the crowd cheered.

Cynder went on a VIP spectator spot because of her relation to the Chosen One. Spyro created a small storm and bolted down in a flash of lightning. The crowd cheered even louder. The contest had begun. Flameslinger tied Spyro in the 25m shot and the 50m shot. It came down to the last shot, the 100m shot. Flameslinger shot and landed right below the bullseye. Spyro took aim, and shot a bolt of lightning straight on the bullseye.

Flameslinger had lost, so it was time to battle. He took off his old bandana and put on the enchanted one. He disappeared for a second and reappeared. The battle began. Spyro struck first with a wall of fire, but Flameslinger saw it coming and dodged. Spyro fired other shots but could not hit Flameslinger. Flameslinger struck back with a flurry of ninja attacks. He fired a triple shot and Spyro flew in to the wall. For the next minute or two, Flameslinger had the upper hand with his bandana.

Spyro struggled to stand. The last attack had weakened him. Flameslinger stood back, smug as a pirate. He yelled, "You see what your 'Great Chosen One' really is? He is weak!". Spyro felt his anger rise. But Dark Spyro, was not what happened next. As Flameslinger taunted Spyro again and again, his mohawk started to glow and he spun around and around. Orange streams of light spewed outwards as a tornado of orange light surrounded Spyro.

Flameslinger was stunned. "Huh? What is this?" he yelled. Spyro became visible. Orange quartz-like spikes appeared on his mohawk and legs. A huge Shuriken of the same type of material appered on his back. Flameslinger tried to break it up with a flaming arrow, Spyro held out his hand and the arrow stopped in midair and reversed back to Flameslinger's quiver. Flameslinger could only watch in awe as Spyro flew up. Flameslinger brought a special arrow from his quiver.

"I don't know what is happening Spyro, but you are going down!" Flameslinger yelled as he pulled the arrow back. Spyro brought the shuriken out and over his head. It spun around and around until it was a circle of fire. He heaved it at the arrow that Flameslinger fired, which was corrupting the earth as it passed. The two collided and there was an explosion like the end of the world, a huge smoke cloud was released.

No one could see who was still standing. The smoke cleared and they saw Spyro hunch over but still stood. Flameslinger fell as the magic bandana shattered to pieces. Spyro turned back to normal as medics rushed out to help the two combatants. A few hours later, Flameslinger was out of the hospital. He sat down on the thinking spot and Stealth Elf came beside him. He looked aside and turned back in shame.

Stealth Elf looked into his eyes. "I know you are feeling down about your loss, but think of what I had to go through when I battled Spyro. I was his closest friend other then Cynder, and he battled me even though I was his friend." she said quietly. Flameslinger looked back. "I can understand. I let my ego take control. You know I have never had a long friendship with someone? I never keep them long because of my natural obsession with doing things quick, of course you would understand." he replied.

Stealth Elf and Flameslinger were silent for a few moments. They sat on the thinking spot and held hands, looking into the sunset. They were even more overjoyed to hear that Eon was going to place Flameslinger on Stealth Elf's team. They would go on to fight a number of battles in the future, with their care for each other growing along the way. They would eventually begin to care a lot stronger for each other. Unfortunately that is a story, for another day.

* * *

 _The Masters Den_

Spyro and Cynder flew to the Masters Den with the Masters after the match was over. They needed to go over what had happened to trigger Spyro's mysterious transformation during the fight. There were books of every size and shape on the table when they got there. The Legendary, Life, Earth, and Dark Masters were already there and were reading. Spyro and Cynder looked through endless scrolls but there was no sign of what it was.

On the 800th scroll, Spyro sneezed a column of flame and he saw something shine from the middle of the table. He immediately held a flame in his mouth and the source shone. He picked up a strange cylinder object that had gems on one end and a octagonal lens on one end. There was a dragon head on the lens head and a dragon tail on the other. There were concentric rings and when he turned them, the rings had inscriptions that formed the body of a dragon with the head and tail.

Spyro turned it to a dragon that looked what he looked like in his transformed form. He held the flame in his mouth on the end that had the gems and a light came out the other end with a projection of notes and drawings that described what the transformation was and how it worked. Spyro gawked at what he saw and so were the other Masters when they saw what Spyro had found. Apparently, the crystal substance that Spyro had made the shuriken out of was Dragon Time Ember.

They looked at the device in awe. Spyro muttered in three single words that described this, "This changes everything.".

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**

 **Skylanders at the Academy: Spyro, Cynder, Eruptor, Stealth Elf, Pop-Fizz, Jet-Vac, Sunburn, Sprocket, Sonic Boom, Drobot, Slam-Bam, Whirlwind, Zap, Spotlight, Blackout, Warnado, Shroom Boom, Chop Chop, Blades, Bash, Gill Grunt, Flameslinger, Head Rush, and Echo.**


End file.
